MJOLNIR Green
by Sword 67
Summary: After escaping the hellish demise of Reach, five Spartans find themselves faced with an impossible mission. With the Chief and the other Spartans presumed dead, SPARTAN-067 and his team will discover the darkest secret in the universe...and fight back.
1. Preview

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Alright. I was afraid this day would come, but it's kind of exciting at the same time. Here's the bad news first (for my 5 fans or so, haha. I thank and love you guys for your support).

MJOLNIR Green is being postponed. And by postponed, possibly for good. This is for several reasons:

1. School. As much as I love writing, I have to put my priorities first.

2. Friends/family/etc. Even though I love sitting in front of my computer and coming up with all this stuff, I do have other people in my life who I value spending time with.

3. Other projects. This is the good news that I'll explain.

While this fanfic is being put in cryo, this does not mean I'm no longer writing. Just writing...something else. I've restarted on something I've been working on for 2 and a half years, and would like to finish it by next summer. It's a fiction novel I hope to share with the world someday, even if I have to self publish it and sneak it in the back of a book store somewhere, haha. This project, and some others that involve writing and working in film, will be occupying most of my time.

So while I'm sad to have to leave the Halo world for a while, believe me, this fight is not finished, so to say.

One day I may return to finish the story of Green Team. Because I was hoping to end it on a note that will lead into a machinima project I've been hoping to make as well.

So I want to thank my supporters and readers, limited though you are, each just as important. It's helped improve my writing and given me some insight into others' as well. I wish I still had time to go back and read all those other great fanfics on here that I wanted to. But the odds are looking pretty slim at the moment.

So I'll return in some way or another. Some day. And if anything exciting happens for me concerning my other projects, I'll update this with info. And if after a while I still can't find time to come back and finish writing this fanfic, I may just post a summary of what I intended to do with the story and characters, for those who are curious. Because trust me, the plot and character interaction was going to thicken further.

Again, thank you everyone for giving me confidence in myself to continue with my other writings. Hopefully this means I'm moving onto 'bigger, better things'. If that happens, I wont' forget that my inspiration came from this website and some of its users. Thanks, and I wish you all well in your own writing endeavors!

Good luck, Spartans.

Over and out.

-Jack

o o o

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I do not own anything involving Halo or any other works of Bungie. This is a personal fiction from a fan who likes their games/books and wants to tell a story in the same universe. I figured this would all be obvious on a fanfiction site, but I guess guns might start going off if I don't say something like this..anyway, I hope you enjoy and Bungie, I love you, I don't want to steal your stuff. I just want to use it. If that sounds any better.

NOTE: This fanfic was previously titled "Gunmetal Green". It has been recently changed to MJOLNIR Green. It feels more fitting for a tale of Spartans, don't you think? Following that note, a Prologue has been added as well. Hopefully it will give you some more insight as to what this story is about.

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. And of course, reviews/responses are always welcome. Alright then, enjoy.

**MJOLNIR Green (Preview)**

"**Their blood will stain the hands of all the faithful, until every last drop soaks into the sands of time…"**

There it was. The feeling again. The panicked tightening in Jack's chest and the desire to get away to escape from it all. He tried to pin down his thoughts and decipher what it was he feared. Certainly not death. No, that would be almost fortunate. Something else, something worse…what was he afraid of?

_Is that what it takes to lead? Am I supposed to ignore the death of a friend and think of how best their demise can benefit the rest of the team?_

Of course. That's what a leader does. Keeps his team alive, at all costs, even at the expense of a deceased friend's last gift to them, even at the expense of the leader.

Even at the expense of a team member.

_Clack_.

Jack slid the magazine back into his pistol.

_Not if I can help it_.

o o o

After escaping the hellish demise of Reach, five Spartans find themselves faced with an impossible mission. The Master Chief is missing in deep space, presumed dead, and the burden of leadership now falls on SPARTAN-067 and his team. Their mission: the discovery and capture of a living Covenant Prophet from the alien homeworld. But these Spartans will find a greater enemy than even the Covenant. The darkest secret in the universe will be revealed, and the fate of all sentient life will rest in their hands. This is the story of soldiers, of heroes…of Spartans.

This is the story of Green Team.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**0743 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Aboard Pelican dropship near Facility A-331**

**Reach**

0:00.

A plume of ash and fire uplifted half the mountainside containing the generator complex. The wave of expanding heat and debris raced to catch up with the Pelican, swirling hungrily, absorbing everything in its path, singeing at the dropship's wingtips. Then suddenly the blast fell behind and faded, satisfied.

Covenant warships broke through the atmosphere, plasma warming along their lateral lines. Rivers of fire poured from their mouths, and the earth for miles was scarred in flame.

Jack let out his breath in a rush of emotions and looked about the cabin. Logan and Rachel sat, heads lowered. Eric could be seen through the open doorway to the cockpit, trembling with fear or rage or sadness, Jack couldn't tell. Ashley's voice broke in over the speakers, and after a slight waver, she spoke.

"Sir? Red Team?"

Jack's heart went cold, knowing the reality but hating it nonetheless.

"There's no time," Jack said. Fred, Will, Isaac. All of them. There was nothing he could do. "We'll have to find a ship that can take us out of here," Jack said. A moment went by, and Ashley continued.

"Green-One, sir. I've hailed an outbound frigate with a request for pickup. Lieutenant Commander Alkaev Vladimir says we're welcome onboard," Ashley said, then paused, adding, "He also says we'd better get there before he breaks orbit or he's leaving us behind."

Jack winked his acknowledgement light as the Pelican shifted and accelerated towards a new destination. He was too drained to speak. He opened the Spartan roster and marked all the other Spartans as MIA. He then re-assigned Green Team's roster to accommodate their losses. Green-One through Five, ending with Eric. Jack sat there, staring at the blinking tag labeling them "Green Team".

_What are we now? A handful of Spartans. All the others are dead._

Jack tried to make sense of their deaths, find a reason why it had all gone wrong, find something that had been accomplished. But he knew deep inside that they had failed. That for the first time, Spartans hadn't won. That perhaps they _couldn't _win.

_No. John is still alive. Together we might just stand a chance._

Jack wondered what John would say when Jack told him what happened. How each Spartan fought, bled, died, all for nothing. But it was then that Jack realized something. Perhaps it was not what a Spartan did in death that defined their sacrifice, all that they had achieved. Perhaps it was what each Spartan did in life, all these years, that amounted to their true value. Many Spartans had died this day.

But the Covenant felt a scar from each one of them.

Ashley called out from the cockpit.

"Entering the frigate's hangar at top speed! Hold on!"

Jack grabbed a hold of the railing and watched the words "Green Team" blink back at him, over and over inside his helmet. He had only one thought in his mind as the Pelican's nose dipped and they impacted.

_The Covenant will fear the color of MJOLNIR Green_.


	3. SI Chapter One Assignment

**Section I – Surrogate Victor**

**Chapter One - Assignment**

**0747 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**UNSC **_**Surrogate Victor**_**, Epsilon Eridani System, in low orbit over Reach**

SPARTAN-067 had barely grabbed a handhold before the Pelican's nose dipped and they impacted. His body was flung about as the dropship gyrated from the G-forces across the hangar bay, as the FFG-142 class frigate _Surrogate Victor_ accelerated above the planet's atmosphere. The Spartan lost control of his grip as their Pelican slammed hard into the hangar bay wall.

He dropped to his knees, shaking away a moment's disorientation to survey the deck, his beeping shield indicator fading from ringing ears, as the reserve dim-lights kicked up and filled the room with a soft orange glow. SPARTAN-045, Rachel, was already on her feet and helping SPARTAN-109, Logan, stand up. Of course, Logan shook his head at Rachel's offered hand, and instead used his MA5B assault rifle to prop himself upright.

They had all just fought a racing battle from an orbital Super MAC gun generator to a last resort reserve Pelican, barely escaping the area before it was bombarded by searing streams of plasma pitch. The survivors of Fred's assigned Beta Team had formed Green Team, with Jack as their leader, and together they had reached their salvaged Pelican from the site. Jack knew the generator was lost once the Covenant began to swarm by the thousands. Fortunately, as they had fired the Pelican's engines, they'd been able to contact the _Surrogate Victor_ as it was fleeing from the surface to join the battle, and were able to rendezvous for pickup.

The only problem had been, the _Surrogate Victor_ was in such a hurry to break orbit that the Spartans' Pelican had to enter the hangar bay at top speed just to catch up. No doubt if they'd had to wait any longer to enter, the frigate would simply have taken off without them. Lieutenant Commander Alkaev Vladimir apparently wasn't a very patient man.

Rachel ignored Logan's stubborn attitude and turned to SPARTAN-067, cocking her head and saying over her external speakers, her voice cool, yet fragile as glass, "You alright, Jack?"

Jack nodded. _I'm fine_. Rachel never insisted on calling him Green Leader, or even by his number for that matter. She was the same way with all the other Spartans. Without her suit, no one would ever have figured her the military type. She always seemed so…_civilian_. But then again, that might not necessarily be a bad thing. After all, it was civilians they were fighting to save, wasn't it?

Then again, no one had seen her cold and ruthless behavior in battle, save her fellow Spartans.

The sound of a slight groan from the cockpit reminded Jack where they were, and he turned on the spot and entered the cockpit where SPARTAN-073, Ashley, sat strapped into the pilot's seat, looking over her twisted arm, which was being supported by SPARTAN-004, Eric. Even from where Jack was standing, he could tell she didn't look good. Hopefully it wasn't permanent, and could be snapped back into place.

Eric looked up at him, saying, "She's dislocated her shoulder. Can't tell if it's serious or not…"

"Can you fix her?" Jack asked impatiently. He caught himself, heard his own tone of voice. Why was he so angry? Eric would do his best. He should be thankful they'd all made it off of Reach alive.

But that was it, wasn't it. They'd _failed_. Reach was finished. Cities and people and whole forests and oceans were getting glassed, vaporizing into nothing but a molten rock, dead in space. Sure, there were other worlds, other people still alive in other parts of the galaxy, unharmed and safe thanks to the work of Spartans. But Reach was _their_ world. _Their _home. When would come the day when _Spartans_ were safe from harm? Jack turned his thoughts away from the notion.

Spartans were bred for danger.

Eric looked again at Ashley's arm, mumbling, "I think I can pop it back in, y-yes…sir."

Oh no, now he had Eric afraid of him. Then again, maybe now he would fight harder under his command. But no, Eric was always good at what he, what Spartans, did. He just couldn't..._focus. _Ashley had become his first priority, even over the team. If he began to doubt her safety, began to hesitate, like their hectic battle on Reach...he'd lose his determination, would disobey orders, perhaps even compromise the mission. He became useless as part of a unit. Jack, although he hated to admit that he thought it, wondered how it was that Eric was ever accepted to become a Spartan.

_No. We're a team. I can't lose faith in my soldiers. And they shouldn't have to fear me. They should respect me. Otherwise, we're all dead in space like Reach._

"Do it," Jack said, and before he turned to leave, placed a reassuring hand on Eric's shoulder. _But just remember: Ashley is a soldier too_.

Jack entered the Pelican's deck to find Logan grunting to tear off a jammed hatch. Rachel stood behind him, shaking her head.

She noticed Jack as he approached, clicking on her external speakers so everyone could hear her whisper sarcastically in Logan's direction, "He's so _strong_."

The Pelican hatch crumpled and broke free, sending Logan and it thumping against the back wall.

Rachel continued, "And so _graceful_…"

"Shut up," Logan muttered.

Jack ignored their playful bickering and was the first to step out and hop onto the hangar bay floor, into the bright light. Medical and other personnel were hurrying over to the damaged Pelican. Jack could see several cargo crates they had torn through on their way down, as well as a long, steaming trail of grinded metal stretching halfway across the bay. They'd really made a rough landing. Jack was just glad they hadn't hit anyone.

A medic slowed his pace as he approached, staring up in awe at the looming, intimidating figure that was a Spartan. Nearly seven feet tall, clad in iridescent green Mark V MJOLNIR armor, it was not surprising that the medic had to swallow and put aside his amazement before asking if any inside were injured.

"There's one who's dislocated her shoulder and may need medical attention. Go in and see if you can help SPARTAN-004 to pop it back into place."

The medic saluted crisply, saying rather too loudly, "Yes, sir!" before hurrying inside the downed bird. Other men came and began inspecting the damage around the Pelican, while others merely took a glance before returning to their duties. After all, the _Surrogate Victor_ was headed towards a Covenant fleet waiting in space. In minutes, they might all be dead.

As if his grim thoughts had set off a beacon, Vladimir's hollow, Russian-accented voice spoke over Jack's COM Channel.

"SPARTAN-067, report to the bridge, ASAP."

"On my way, sir."

Jack looked at Rachel and Logan waiting outside the Pelican's hatch, who stood at attention at his glance.

"Wait here. I'll be back with news," he told them.

They lowered their stance, Rachel giving him the two-fingered signature for a smile. Jack could almost picture her grinning through her faceplate. No matter what dire a situation they were in, she always seemed to know how to cheer everyone up.

Logan merely nodded and slung his assault rifle over his back, locking it into place. Although subtle, it was Logan's way of saying 'good luck' as well.

Luck. They'd need more of it soon enough.

Jack turned and stepped onto a lift, reaching behind him to retrieve his own assault rifle from his back. He glanced at the glowing blue ammo counter reading 07 bullets left, remembering how he had burst fired his way through Covenant alongside the rest of Green Team, tearing through swarms alike, racing to their Pelican.

It had been a close call.

o o o

The bridge doors parted with a soft hiss, and Jack clanked across the deck towards the commander's position. Vladimir turned at his approach. Jack snapped into a salute. Vladimir returned the motion.

"At ease."

Jack lowered his hand and allowed his shoulders to slacken a little. Vladimir gestured towards the main forward view. It took a moment for Jack to realize that the images flashing across the screen were pre-recorded footage. He looked at Vladimir and cocked his head at the picture of the old Halcyon-class cruiser he and his team had descended from towards Reach. It was weaving its way between drifting ship debris, both UNSC and Covenant, as well as asteroids, meanwhile fending off dozens of enemy seraph fighters, as well as seven pursuing Covenant frigate ships. Were the Chief and his team already back onboard and engaging the fleet?

"That is the _Pillar of Autumn_, set on an evasive course across the local asteroid belt. Watch here…"

Jack looked as suddenly points of light gathered at the front of the ship, and in a flash of light, it was gone. The pursuing Covenant ships followed right after it into the hole torn through normal space.

"That was an hour ago," Vladimir said, then hitting a button on his control panel, finished grimly, "this…is now."

The main display was filled with hundreds of Covenant ships: cruisers, destroyers, everything, all in formation, melting Reach beneath their volley of hellish fiery red plasma. Only now two destroyers turned away from the main group and headed straight towards them.

Jack couldn't quite place it, but something about the number of ships and their positioning seemed off from the usual criss-cross pattern the Covenant normally proceeded with. Odd. He'd ponder it later.

"Sir," Jack said, not taking his eyes off of the ominous view before him, "Are there any other survivors of the fleet? When was the last contact the _Pillar of Autumn_ made with us? Is the Chief onboard?"

Vladimir shook his head, "We've lost contact with anyone else. The _Pillar of Autumn_ left without a word. As for the Master Chief…I have no way of knowing. But that's why you're here." He turned towards Jack.

"SPARTAN-067, being the highest ranking officer in this system, I hereby promote you to Master Chief Petty Officer."

Jack was stunned. It took a lot to make him blink twice. He was filled with a sudden rush of pride and honor. But then he felt a sense of despair and dread.

_Vladimir's replacing the Chief with me. He thinks he's dead. He knows he's dead, and won't tell me._

But before Jack could let his thoughts wander further, Vladimir continued.

"You are now in charge of all the Spartans and their operations."

_All the Spartans? That's only us five here onboard. Not so much a change in command at all. I was already Green Leader. Now I'm a Master Chief._ It was slightly scary, yet exciting at the same time.

_I'll do my best to do whatever John would have done._

"Master Chief, I'm reassigning Spartan-117's mission to you. Once its safety was in doubt, the _Pillar of Autumn_'s A.I. beamed a secure message to Reach HighCom containing the details while we were planetside. The capture of a live Covenant Prophet is in your hands. So then tell me: do we engage the Covenant and attempt to capture one of their ships? Or do we activate our Shaw-Fujikawa drive and jump out of system on a randomized vector? It's your call. I'm just your transportation."

Everyone on deck paused in their work to look at the Spartan standing by their commander, looking over the display at the oncoming Covenant vessels. They all tensed, deciding between preparing for battle stations or for a jump. _Make up your mind!_ Some thought desperately. _We're running out of time! Never trust a Spartan to take charge of space operations._

"Both," Jack said.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, at their commander, then back at him.

It was Vladimir's turn to tilt his head.

"My team and I will take a Longsword fighter and engage the enemy. We'll sneak by while you distract them. If you can lower one's shields, we can slip in and take it over. The second we're onboard, activate the Shaw-Fujikawa and jump to Slipspace. We'll take it from there."

Vladimir nodded with understanding. Jack was grateful he had found it a wise decision. In truth, Jack wasn't really in charge of the mission at all. Vladimir still had the authority to override his decisions if he'd wanted to. Maybe Vladimir wasn't so bad a commander after all.

"You heard him, get going! Evasive maneuvers! The Master Chief needs time to prepare and depart with his team," and turning to say personally to Jack, "One thing I must add to your plan, however," Vladimir said, "When and where do we rendezvous?"

"Sir?" Jack said, "I thought that you would return to Earth and spread the news of Reach. Maybe even return here to search for any possible survivors."

"Negative, Spartan. I'll be following you to this Covenant home world you're searching for. You'll need more supplies, reinforcements, and artillery than what you could bring onto any Covenant ship."

"Sir, our mission is not to engage the enemy in open combat. Our priority will be to infiltrate the Covenant system and get to their religious leaders. To do that, we can't have any human ships accompanying us and giving away our intentions. This is a stealth operation, sir."

"My decision is final. The _Surrogate Victor_ will join your team on its mission."

Damnit, Jack thought. Why was Vladimir acting so stupid? Bringing along a human ship was completely contradicting their means of achieving victory. Why was he being so arrogant? Did he want a piece of the glory if they won? Was that it? Would he rather take a shot at returning to Earth to announce the surrender of the Covenant and the safety of all humanity than be the bearer of Reach's destruction?

_The survival of my team and the success of my mission will not be compromised by an idiot like you._

But orders were orders. He'd have to deal with that situation later. Perhaps he could give a fake rendezvous point. After all, like Vladimir had said: this was _his_ mission, a Spartan's mission.

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir," Jack replied bitterly.

"Good. We'll meet your team here at 0900 after our departure. _We_ won't be late. Dismissed," Vladimir turned to his station and began assessing their battle predicament. Jack turned and left the deck, angrily jamming the down button on the lift.

What a waste of military command. Vladimir was most likely going to get his whole crew killed by following after his team of Spartans blindly on their already desperate mission. But he couldn't think of that now. He had to assemble his team for departure. He keyed the Spartans' COM.

"Green Team, listen up. This is Master Chief SPARTAN-067. Prepare for departure by Longsword. Grab close-quarter weapons. I'll brief you of our mission there."

Four acknowledgement lights blinked on his HUD.

Here he was, out of one hellish fight, ready to dive headfirst into the next. His fellow Spartans were gone, with maybe a few still alive, lost in space aboard the _Pillar of Autumn_. He was about to lead his only remaining brothers and sisters to certain death, attempting to board a Covenant destroyer with only a Longsword fighter. If the odds didn't look good, Vladimir might order the _Surrogate Victor_ to make the jump and leave them in the dust, to become flash-fried like their home world Reach, smoldering below them, a ghost of humanity's last hope.

Time to get to work.


	4. SI Chapter Two Maneuvers

**Chapter Two - Maneuvers**

**0755 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**UNSC **_**Surrogate Victor**_**, Epsilon Eridani System**

"One, two, _lift_!"

Rachel grunted as she the others strained against the weight of the Pelican, their MJOLNIR suits amplifying their strength multiple times over. Even so, it took a moment before the craft was hoisted a meter in the air so that a technician could scramble under it and pry free its front landing wheel. The back two had lowered after Eric tried the controls inside; however, the third one had been stuck.

After thirty seconds or so, the technician kicked off and slid out from under the Pelican, crowbar in one hand, a thumbs up with the other. The Spartans gratefully lowered the ship to the ground where it now stood ready to be rolled out of the way and to the side of the hangar.

Rachel stretched upright and let out a deep breath. Even for a Spartan, that was heavy work. Logan merely brushed his hands once before rechecking his equipment. Ashley and Eric left to sit down for a minute.

"Spartans," came a voice from behind Rachel.

She turned abruptly and saluted Jack, while the others stood straight and did the same. Jack looked at each one of them. Rachel and Ashley sported an assault rifle each, as well as an M6D pistol on one hip. Eric and Logan each had an M90 shotgun on his back and their own pistols. All carried fragmentation grenades as well as spare ammunition about their waists.

"Green-Three, status report," Jack said.

"Ashley is fine thanks to Eric, Logan is a dick as usual, and all are battle-ready _sir_!"

"Good. Then get onboard Longsword Fighter C. We have a mission. We're to infiltrate, capture, and take command of an enemy Covenant ship, while the _Surrogate Victor_ holds the others off of our backs. Soon after our success, they'll activate Shaw-Fujikawa and drop into slipspace. Understood?"

Four blue acknowledgement lights winked in response.

Only Rachel was enthusiastic enough to add, "HUAA!"

"Alright, then. Onboard, double time."

They triple timed instead.

o o o

"Enemy destroyers charging plasma, Commander."

"MAC gun is hot sir. Ready to fire."

"Hold fire. Turn us about and set half-speed course for heading one eight zero. Prepare for full-speed course correction three one three on my mark."

"Yes, Commander."

The _Surrogate Victor_ rotated and accelerated into a slow retreat from the two pursuing enemy Covenant destroyers. They couldn't hope to outrun them, let alone their plasma torpedoes, for that matter. Perhaps the enemy would think them to be heavily damaged from the earlier fight. Their only chance at survival rested within Vladimir's unexplained plan.

"Sir! Plasma torpedoes fired and advancing. ETA is sixteen seconds."

"Course correction _now_!"

The _Surrogate Victor_ fired it's thrusters to alter its aim out and to the side of the enemy's inbound vectors, then hit the engines with a punch and tore its way through space. Twin streaks of sizzling red-hot plasma lanced forth from the ships' lateral lines, arcing to adjust to the human frigate's sudden change in direction, lining the shots one behind the other.

Twelve.

"Prepare for course correction two one six on my mark. I'll need as much power diverted to the engines as can be spared while keeping the MAC Gun hot."

"Got it, sir."

Vladimir looked on the main view screen as the two destroyers broke their side-by-side formation and split up. The furthest ship pulled up into a long loop that would bring it slicing downward towards the _Surrogate Victor_, while the closest turned straight towards them, set on a headlong collision.

Four.

"Mark!"

The human frigate rotated towards their collision course direction, kicking in with the emergency thrusters. The ship slowly began accelerating again towards its new target at a sharp enough angle to allow the plasma torpedoes to miss their first pass, although the distance measured in that of mere decameters.

"Picking up speed, sir. Torpedoes returning for a second pass."

"Contact the Master Chief and his squad. Tell him to launch that Longsword Fighter _immediately_."

"Aye, sir."

Vladimir watched as the plasma torpedoes arced in the air and raced after them, one in front of the other, towards their retreating flank.

"Commander, collision ETA is twenty-six seconds. Plasma salvo impact is seventeen."

"Sir, SPARTAN-067 and his team have launched."

"Nearing top speed, sir."

"Forget the engines, we're already traveling fast enough. Divert all other power towards charging the Shaw-Fujikawa drive. Prepare to fire the MAC Gun on my mark."

"On it, sir."

The _Surrogate Victor_ hurtled through space towards the Covenant destroyer racing towards them, while the other began its downward descent in its loop, even as their plasma seared at the human frigate's heels.

_They're trying to sandwich us_, Vladimir thought. _They're going to smash us and burn us in between them_.

_Perfect_.

"Slipspace drive at 88!"

"Sir! Six seconds 'til plasma impact!"

"Fire the MAC Gun!"

The frigate shuddered as it launched a white-hot metal slug towards the incoming destroyer.

"96...Slipspace dri-,"

"Do it _now_!"

o o o

Jack held on tight as the Longsword Fighter exited the hangar bay at frigate speed, rocketing out the doors and watching as the _Surrogate Victor_ climbed away from them towards the oncoming enemy Covenant ship. Ashley's voice echoed loudly over the Spartans' personal COM channel.

"Hitting break thrusters. We have to decelerate to normal speeds so we can match that destroyer's velocity and hop on."

Jack silently nodded. He realized even then how precarious their situation really was. Depending on what the hell Vladimir was planning on doing to take down the destroyer's shields for them to slip in, the Covenant ship might lose or gain speed, change direction, or even simply explode into thousands of glowing-hot pieces of debris. No matter what happened, their chances weren't so good. But that was alright.

Spartans had defied the odds countless times before.

"Jack…take a look at this," Rachel whispered.

A small screen appeared in the upper left corner of Jack's HUD, revealing what Rachel's eyes could see through her small viewport near the window.

Reach.

A molten sphere of death, flash-fried out of existence. Bubbling magma began to hiss and cool, as the last trails of plasma obliterated the surface.

Jack cut Rachel's link.

He caught her movement out of the corner of his eye. She looked one last time out the window, then turned away and shook her head. Jack had a sudden urge to go sit next to her and hold her hand.

"Incoming plasma!" Ashley shouted as she put the Longsword into a roll to the side. As the red-hot plasma missiles streaked overhead, the entire cockpit was filled with their burning glow. The outer layer of steel about them crackled, then hissed into silence.

"What is he _thinking_?" Eric's voice echoed from the cockpit.

Jack blinked as another image appeared on his HUD, revealing the _Surrogate Victor_ pulling fast ahead of them. It's MAC gun glowed with a white-hot intensity, then fired, the whole ship shuddering in the inky black vacuum of space. Ahead, the Covenant destroyer had little choice but to take the impact dead on in the face. Its shields flickered for a moment, then finally faded. Already pinpoints of light gathered at the front of the human frigate, just as the racing plasma torpedoes sought to devour them.

A flash, and then the _Surrogate Victor_ disappeared in space.

Now Jack understood. He watched as the two plasma torpedoes dove into the destroyer, melting through its hull like butter, leaving a gaping hole through the entire ship. The other destroyer plummeting from above strained to redirect its path, narrowly avoiding collision with its ally. It would be a minute or so before either the first one regained enough power to fight or the second one could redirect its path and annihilate them.

"This is our chance. Get us inside that ship ASAP," Jack said, standing over Ashley's and Eric's shoulders to see the view himself.

Ashley struggled with the controls, still attempting to slow down the Longsword to relatively slow speeds so that entry was still possible. The Covenant destroyer had lost most of its momentum, so that gave them a little slack.

Slack. Jack laughed at the word. Suddenly he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned. Logan looked back at him through his visor.

"Jack…we need to talk."

"Now's not the best time. Is there something wrong with the mission?"

"No, it's-,"

"Then return to your seat and prepare for battle, Spartan."

Although he couldn't see him, Jack could feel Logan frown and furrow his brow. Logan removed his hand and sat down with an eerie silence. Jack returned to watching their approaching target and scowled.

Why am I angry? Jack thought to himself. But somehow he felt it was because he already knew what was on Logan's mind. Jack glanced again at Rachel examining a magazine from her pistol.

Ashley strained the controls as she put the Longsword into a sharp bank towards the smoldering opening torn into the hull of the Covenant destroyer, now listing slightly as it struggled to regain power. The alien ship grew larger, the gaping hole seeming to open wide to consume them. One second, two…

The Longsword fighter soared through the scattered openings to various chambers, swerving to avoid colliding into any stray debris floating about. With a last kick of its overheating engines, the small ship dove sideways through an opening into the rear-most hangar bay, pushing its nose down to crash and slide across the alien deck, slamming into a wall and bouncing off, grinding to a halt.

They were in.


	5. SI Chapter Three Intruder

**Chapter Three - Intruder**

**0803 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Aboard Covenant destroyer, Epsilon Eridani System**

Jack, Rachel, and Logan were already at the Longsword's door as Ashley and Eric un-strapped themselves and moved to join them. Jack motioned with his hand for them to fan out once they were outside. He touched the panel, only to find the hatch jammed. With a nod, he and Logan slammed a foot against the steel. The door groaned free and skid across the deck with a screech.

A semicircle of a dozen Grunts and Jackals waited outside, charging their plasma pistols. But before any could discharge their weapons, three frag grenades arced from inside the Longsword out over the deck, detonating a triplet of fiery shrapnel amongst the Covenant ranks. Assault rifle fire blazed from inside the Longsword as the Spartans poured from the opening, falling into crouched positions. Grunts and Jackals alike were torn apart as Jack, Rachel, and Ashley unloaded the rest of their clips in full auto. There was no time for precision shooting; they were hard pressed enough to shake off enemy fire and simply drowned the aliens in bullets. Logan and Eric moved forward as the others fell back to reload, pumping several rounds from their shotguns into the withering throng of enemies.

But by then the four remaining Jackals had organized themselves into a small phalanx, their blue and orange glowing shields overlapping one another in a defensive wall. Having refreshed his ammo, Jack began to call the signal for the Spartans to encircle the Jackals and thereby flank them. He was halted as one Jackal released the trigger on his trembling plasma pistol, unleashing a searing blob of green plasma towards its nearest target: Logan. The Spartan saw the incoming missile, and had only time to fall into a defensive crouch and reduce his target size as his shields were simmered to nothing.

"Cover!" Logan managed as he inched backwards in retreat, feeding more shells into his shotgun as he did so. But Jack had already signaled the others, and he, Ashley, and Rachel darted into a defensive cluster in front of Logan, unloading their fresh magazines at the advancing Jackals, the bullets pinging off their energy shields.

Eric, meanwhile, had finished reloading, but was caught in the open. To his surprise, two Elites leapt down from atop the Longsword, one forcefully grabbing him and holding him still while the other activated an energy sword with a crackling hiss.

All fighters paused and turned as the Elite with the sword spoke to them, his dialect roughly translated straight to the Spartans' COM Channel.

"Surrender your weapons, or we will be forced to take your lives."

Jack grinned behind his faceplate. _They don't want to fight us. They know they'll lose. But they have Eric…_

Jack nudged Logan, who finished sliding the last shell into his shotgun as his energy shields enveloped him, restored. A blue acknowledgement light winked back at Jack inside his HUD. Jack stepped forward slowly, buying Logan time as he crept away from the group of Spartans, now obscuring him from view.

The Elites tensed as Jack neared, but he held up a reassuring hand as he knelt and set his assault rifle upon the deck, the white shimmer of the energy sword reflecting off the floor's metallic sheen.

Jack slowly rose, waving for the others to lower their weapons as well. They did so tentatively, wondering what exactly Jack had in mind. The Elite clicked his mandibles in what might have been a satisfied chuckle. Jack noticed automatic doors hissing open as more Covenant troops entered the hangar bay from behind them. He could almost feel them begin to enclose their exposed flank, attempting stealth as they clinked quietly across the deck.

The Elite gave one last wicked click of its mandibles before raising the energy sword to stab Eric in the chest.

A shotgun blast pumped lead into the Elite's torso, tearing through its shielding and armor alike, sending the Elite falling limply to the deck in a growing pool of purple blood.

Logan.

The other Elite stepped back, Eric wrestling tightly in his arms, and primed a plasma grenade, moving to stick it on Eric's faceplate. Jack lunged and reached out a palm, his momentum slapping the Elite's fist, still clutching the fizzing sphere, against its mandible. Grabbing Eric by the wrist, Jack threw himself to the deck, rolling in the air to place Eric beneath him as they clanked and skid across the metal. A warbled roar, the high whine of the plasma grenade charging, and then the ensuing explosion reached their ears in a flash of blue and bits of smoldering, purple-trailing flesh. Jack's shields flickered and faded, his indicator beeping.

Jack and Eric scrambled to their feet, each un-holstering their side arms as they turned and fired upon the amassing enemies across the hangar bay. Ashley and Rachel were already pounding away with their pistols as they backed towards them. Logan had already slung his shotgun over his back and drawn his own M6D, unloading cover fire across the crowd of advancing Covenant as the others drew back.

Jack noticed the hangar bay exit doors sliding shut to trap them inside, and swung his foot out towards his emptied assault rifle lying on the deck. The kicked weapon slid across the floor and wedged itself between the closing panels, holding it open just a crack.

"To the door!" Jack shouted as he and Eric threw themselves against the jammed doors. Each took a side and latched their fingers around the edges, straining to pry them further open. Logan, Ashley, and Rachel turned from their subduing methods and reached the door just as it was wrenched open. They passed through, each taking a few last shots at the Covenant soldiers now charging en masse towards the door, hailing plasma and vibrant pink needles alike. Jack nodded for Eric to pass through, and the Spartan let go and jumped into the corridor into Ashley's waiting grip. Jack thrust himself bodily onto the floor inside as the doors hissed shut, locking into place as its lights turned red.

Jack was offered Rachel's hand and took it, rising to his feet, panting. Even for a Spartan, that had been one hell of a minute. All were safe and uninjured, though everyone's shields were still recharging as he glanced at them all.

"Nice work. We're safe for now, but they'll no doubt unlock these doors in a moment," Jack began, when he was interrupted by Logan.

"So then, we head down this corridor and navigate our way to the command room. Understood…sir," Logan quietly slid a fresh magazine into his M6D as a tentative silence filled the chamber.

Is he _mocking_ me? Jack wondered inside his head. There was no doubt a hint of sarcastic impatience in his voice when he had said it. It was strange. One minute, on the battlefield, they were best buds; their minds thought as one. How else could Logan have understood to sneak around the Longsword and jump the Elite? Yet now that the adrenaline was slipping from their bodies, he had returned to this new, cold attitude towards him. But leaders had a job to do, and a disloyal soldier is an enemy on the battlefield.

Jack had taken enough of this passive hostility.

"SPARTAN-109, do you mind telling me just what the hell your problem is?" Jack asked, a finger straying near his pistol. This was ridiculous. Was he really considering drawing a weapon on a fellow Spartan? This last half hour had invoked the strangest feelings from him. For some reason, Jack had an urge to abort the mission, to haul his and everyone else's asses off this ship and book it for Earth, no…for the middle of nowhere, where no one could find them.

What was this? Fear? No, Jack had long ago erased fear from his memory, save the intensifying adrenaline that kept him and his comrades alive. It wasn't quite despair, either, though many recent events should no doubt have led to utter hopelessness. No, it was something different, something simpler. Part of it was…exhaustion. It was as if Jack had just woken up and realized how long ago this brutal life had started. His time in this universe was over the crest; any action he took from here on was downhill, towards fate.

But it wasn't death he loathed at the bottom of that hill, it was…

What was it?

"Boys, we don't have time for this," Rachel said, stepping in between them. By her tense movements, it seemed she could feel the waves of hate rippling between them. Jack took a step forward, mumbling something about authority to kick Logan's ass, Logan moving to intercept him as well, when Rachel shoved them both away with each hand. She turned to Jack first.

"Jack, you're acting like an idiot. We need to keep moving. We'll follow these corridors…" Rachel began. Jack felt a slight trill in his chest. That's right, yell at _me_, Rachel. Tell me why I'm stupid. Leave Logan out of this.

She then swiveled on Logan, who took a wary step back.

"And _you_ need to respect our leader, not chip at his patience, like, like some _child!_"

Jack tightened his grip on his pistol. _Don't even talk to him, Rachel; tell me why I'm stupid._

"Understood?" Rachel finished, hands on hips, looking back and forth at them both like some admonishing grandmother. Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, just as Logan hooked his fingers around her elbow to guide her away.

As one, they muttered through gritted teeth, "Don't touch her."

Rachel looked between them, rather confused. Ashley and Eric stood by, secretly amused. They understood quite well what was going on. It was too bad the other three didn't. Then again, that made it more interesting for them to watch. It was strange what life-threatening combat did to provoke humor during stressful situations.

All of a sudden, a strange hissing sound carried out continuously through the corridor. Everyone seemed to forget their childish behavior and returned to their uniform Spartan selves, each one drawing their side arms and aiming at each door and hallway.

"What _is_ that?" Eric wondered aloud from the back. Suddenly it dawned on Jack as he measured the atmosphere levels from inside his HUD.

"No wonder they haven't come for us yet…" Jack said, lowering his pistol in grim resignation, "…they're draining the oxygen out of these corridors."


	6. SI Chapter Four Surprise

**Chapter Four - Surprise**

**0813 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Aboard Covenant destroyer, Epsilon Eridani System**

"Are you _sure?_" Jack asked.

"Positive. There is no way out of here. All doors are shut and locked from the outside. I double-checked myself," Eric said, as Ashley and Logan returned from their search.

"Triple-checked, now," Ashley said as they joined them. Rachel crouched nearby, fiddling with the door's control panel. With an exasperated sigh, she tossed down her decoder and looked at Jack, awaiting orders. Logan tapped his pistol absentmindedly against his thigh, seemingly careless.

Focus, Jack. What would John have done?

_When you've run out of options, make more_.

Jack could almost hear the Spartan's words in his head, spoken at the end of a training session in which John had tossed his gun into the air to distract automated turrets while he sprinted across the field and rang a bell. He remembered asking him how he had thought of that, when all the others had either attempted to disable the turrets or simply run for it and take the rubber bullets like a sponge. Jack had truly come to accept John as his leader at that moment, when his words and actions had proven to the others that insurmountable odds could be overcome, with some innovative thinking and a touch of luck.

But John was long gone, far beyond the canvas of reality into slipspace, leaving the molten slag of his home world behind. Dead, most likely.

But Jack wasn't, and it was his job to complete John's mission, no matter the obstacles.

By now, the air had long since been depleted in the chamber, and only a minute and a half had ticked by breathing reserve oxygen. The Covenant no doubt suspected they'd have several minutes' worth of air in their suits, so they wouldn't be hesitant to wait around all day for them to die. But they didn't know how _much_ they had. Perhaps it could work…

"Spartans, remain where you are. Do not acknowledge my order in any visible form. Here's the plan…"

o o o

Golo Zalamuu clicked his mandibles in wicked delight at the glowing display on the screen before him. He had been charged to monitor the movements of the intruders while they put the enclosed corridors into a vacuum. Fearing he would have to sit and wait for hours before he was able to enjoy their silent and agonizing deaths, Zalamuu had scowled at the demons as they attempted to find a way out.

They didn't squirm in fear, like the Grunts, they didn't squeal in panic, like the Jackals; they merely paced and searched, perfectly silent, cold and calculating. No doubt their deaths would be calm and uneventful. Then again, Zalamuu had nothing better to do while the Engineers worked fervently at repairing the ship's engines.

But now, oh yes, they were beginning to show the signs. The intruders had suddenly redoubled their search, and one of them had begun to slam its fist repeatedly against a pair of closed doors. At precisely the same moment, all of their movements slowed, the one against the door sliding wearily to the floor, clawing at the seam. Another weakly raised his pistol and began firing rounds against a wall, the bullets ricocheting about the chamber. Soon each had slumped to the ground, lifeless. The pistol clanked to the floor, empty.

Ah, now _that_ was a spectacle. Zalamuu activated his communicator and spread the news to his higher-ups.

o o o

Many minutes passed for the Spartans as they lay there, wondering how long until a scouting team was sent. The Covenant were either more cautious or more slow than they had realized. Seven minutes left of air…

A gentle hiss as a set of doors parted and atmosphere vented into the room. Three Grunts stepped warily into the corridor, followed by a blue armored Elite and a red one. Jack set a countdown timer in each Spartan's HUD, and all waited patiently as thirty seconds began to tick by. The Covenant soldiers cautiously stepped over the bodies, sniffing at them, with a tentative kick now and then.

0:22.

The red Elite knelt before Logan, sitting slumped against the wall, his emptied pistol lying inches from his grasp.

0:17.

The alien pressed a plasma rifle against the side of his helmet, growling through its wavering mandibles.

0:13.

Jack lay on the floor at Logan's feet, watching the scene through his visor. Three orange panic lights blinked from the others…but Logan remained calm. Jack knew in his stubbornness Logan would voluntarily die right then and there, a pointless casualty added to the growing list of glorified Spartans. The others silently screamed at Jack to give the command.

0:10.

The Elite clicked its mandibles and squeezed the trigger.

The timer skipped to 0:00.

Five Spartans exploded into action, each slamming an enemy Covenant against a wall. Logan's shields had taken the brunt of the first few plasma shots, but now he threw punch after punch against the Elite's chest, dropping its shields. Jack heard the others dispose of the Grunts with several gunshots as he tackled the blue Elite and brought it to the floor. The Elite shot its hands to Jack's neckline, dropping his shields and groping to unlatch his helmet. Instead of resisting the alien's efforts, Jack used his own hands to reach and snatch the Elite's fallen needler.

Jack's helmet was thrown off just as he pressed the needler muzzle between the Elite's mandibles, deep into its throat. Several high pitch whines, the tearing of flesh, and Jack leapt from his victim as its head exploded in a flash of pink light.

Jack rolled onto his back, gasping in the thin air. He found a plasma rifle aimed between his eyes.

Logan stood over him; the others were too engaged finishing the red Elite to notice.

"I should kill you right now," Logan said, finger twitching on the trigger. Jack was more angry than afraid. To think that Logan would murder him in cold blood, pass it off as the doing of the blue Elite, and then take command for himself. After all, Logan was Green Two, second in command. If Jack survived the next few seconds, he would see to change that.

Rachel suddenly turned from the rest as Ashley put a pistol barrel to the red Elite's head and fired, piercing its helmet and shattering its skull. Rachel raised her own pistol and aimed it squarely at Logan. He twisted his body to regard her, offering his other hand to help Jack up instead. The hand was taken, but when Logan looked back at Jack he found a needler pressed against his faceplate.

Rachel shifted her aim at Jack, then back at Logan, then lowered it in resignation. There was nothing she could do to hold their team together. Before, she had always found a way to keep things optimistic, but now…she couldn't help but watch her friends' rivalry unfold into a lethal battle of wills. Besides, she could never have pulled the trigger on either one of them even if she had tried. They were her family…

"I should have you strapped to a bomb and unloaded from this ship for insubordination and treason," Jack said, panting from the adrenaline of the previous moments, let alone his growing anger. By then Ashley and Eric had moved to the open doorway just in time to stop it from sliding shut, but no one seemed to notice their struggle.

"We can settle this later," Rachel said quietly, yet forcefully at the same time. If Jack wasn't mistaken, he thought he had heard her voice tremble. That snapped him out of it. What were they doing?

Jack lowered his weapon and moved to retrieve his helmet, clicking it back into place with a gentle hiss. He glanced at Logan one more time and strode to the doors, offering to take Ashley's place. The others filed through, Logan diving through last after having taken Eric's position.

Jack took the lead as he began to jog down the new corridor, calling back, "We have to keep moving. They could close off any of these passageways at any moment. They won't fall for the same trick twice." The five Spartans moved from corner to corner, carrying what few weapons and ammo they had.

o o o

They encountered several parties of Covenant soldiers, ranging from Grunts, to Jackals, to Elites. But every one of them fell quickly before Green Team's lethal efficiency. The odds were in their favor now, as each cluster of enemies was congested by the narrow corridors. By the time the Spartans neared the control room, they all had retrieved dropped Covenant weapons. Only Jack still carried his M6D on his hip, just three bullets left inside the magazine.

Logan and Jack each aimed their plasma rifles at the doors, while Rachel moved to the access panel. Eric and Ashley watched their rear with trained needlers. No doubt it would be locked, and they'd have to bust their way through. But they had to try. Rachel stepped back as her decoder flashed green.

Access granted.

Surprised, she immediately dove through the parting doors, rolling to come up on her knees, a plasma rifle scanning the room as Jack and Logan fell alongside her.

Empty.

Eric and Ashley slowly backed inside through the open doorway, weapons still focused on their retreat route. Rachel rose to her feet and joined Jack and Logan as they began a cautious search of the control room. Jack lowered his weapon.

Strange. No one was here. They certainly hadn't encountered the crew in the corridors…had they evacuated? No, too easy. There was only one other option.

"Spartans…this must be a-,"

"Trap…"

The voice was gurgled, and everyone turned to see Ashley, a shimmering energy sword sliding out from her armored chest from behind. The doors hissed shut and locked as her body slumped to the purple deck now tinged with the sinister taste of dark red blood.

Eric shouted something incoherent and fired pink needles blindly at the wavering figure dashing towards Jack with the sword. Rachel and Logan were soon preoccupied as two more cloaked Elites leapt at them seemingly from nowhere.

Eric knelt by Ashley's side and fumbled to find a tube of biofoam, even as spurts of blood flicked from her chest. She spoke softly to Eric, her voice picking up over the Spartans' COM Channel; everyone could hear her dying words as they fought for their lives.

"Eric…please…"

Jack fired two plasma bursts at the Elite, disabling his camouflage momentarily, then tossed down his plasma rifle, bracing his feet for the collision.

"Help them…"

The Elite thrust the crackling energy sword at Jack's waistline, who twisted his body to narrowly avoid the jab, meanwhile shooting his hands down to grab and twist the Elite's wrist. The energy weapon dropped from its grasp, deactivating and clanking softly to the deck, rolling away from the two combatants as they fell to the floor.

"I can't leave you!" Eric whispered back to her, "You'll be alright, just hang on a minute…"

Rachel and Logan each slammed their elbows into their opponents' stomachs. Rachel flung her Elite over onto its back and thrust her plasma rifle into its mouth, holding down the trigger until the weapon overheated and the alien's head and face melted into the deck.

"Eric…you're a Spartan…you have a duty…to the team…"

Logan used his foot to hook it around his Elite's ankle, tripping the Covenant warrior and causing it to fall away from him. As it fell, Logan wrenched its energy sword from its grasp and brought it high over his head, just as the collapsing Elite retrieved and primed a plasma grenade.

"We don't have to be soldiers! Ashley, I love you, don't leave me now! You're going to be fine, just…"

Jack slammed his head against the Elite's repeatedly, until both their shields had faded. Now Jack was able to get a better grip on the alien's throat. But the Elite rolled them both over and snatched the fallen energy sword, activating its glowing blade with a hiss.

"Eric…" A fading breath echoed over the COM Channel.

Rachel, tears in her eyes, ignored the scene and shouted for Jack to move. He took her advice and brought his feet under the Elite's stomach, kicking the creature off him and onto the deck several feet away. He ducked as Rachel unloaded a stream of plasma shots the Elite's way, who futilely attempted to block the searing bolts with his energy sword. With a gurgled roar, the Elite slumped against the wall, oozing purple in a mess of liquefied flesh.

Jack and Rachel turned as they heard a high whine and saw a blue explosion. Logan fell from the blast in a smoldering heap. His opponent lay pasted upon the floor. They rushed to him, Rachel giving Logan a hand up. His armor was charcoaled, and his body was rattled, but he seemed okay. No punctures in the suit. But it appeared his shield generators were short fused. He couldn't recharge them. That would be a liability. The three hurriedly moved to kneel by Eric, who was still cradling Ashley in a heap of sobs. His visor was flecked with specs of dark red; bloody tears for Ashley limp, graceful form.

Every one of them felt his pain. Every loss was another needle thrust into their hearts. It was getting hard for them to hold hope in winning the war with each passing body count. But this one was one of theirs, this was their own. Their family.

"It's my fault! I should've seen it! I should've known…She'll be fine, right?" Eric looked at each of them in turn, his eyes searching frantically.

"Tell me she'll be fine!" Eric shouted, and he sank his face against Ashley's shoulder. Rachel held back tears, while Jack and Logan lowered their heads, gripping their weapons in remorse.

Of course Eric is going to blame himself forever, Jack thought. _He will never know how lucky we all were this day, that it was only one of us who died from the ambush_. Even now, though, Jack was planning their next move. There was no way of knowing whether the crew of this ship had left and alerted the rest of the fleet already. He was hoping the ship had lost communications during its fight with the _Surrogate Victor_, and so no one else would know that it had been taken over.

The _Surrogate Victor_…

Jack checked his mission timer. Vladimir would be returning to the system in thirty minutes. He had to do something. They'd already come this far. He couldn't let their mission be compromised by Vladimir's suicidal decision.

"Spartans…prepare to-," Jack halted as he and the others trained their weapons on a doorway parting with a gentle hiss.

Covenant.


	7. SI Chapter Five Alliance

**Chapter Five – Alliance**

**0830 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Aboard Covenant destroyer, Epsilon Eridani System**

Jack's finger let off the trigger just in time.

Engineer.

Strange and bulbous, with many tentacles wiggling about in a seemingly random matter, it floated aloft across the deck, intent on Jack. They were harmless…or so far, they had never been recorded as hostile. Jack had never encountered one himself, and only knew them by John's video recording from Sigma Octanus, months ago.

Jack raised a hand for the others to lower their weapons as well, and they did, although somewhat hesitantly. But still they trusted their leader to make the right call. Only Logan kept his finger tight on his plasma rifle. Jack stood perfectly rigid as the alien creature swept its tentacles over his body, searching for something. Jack noticed its feelers sliding over him, and so he deactivated his energy shielding system, and, to everyone's shock, clicked off his helmet locks and slid it off, letting it clank to the deck.

For whatever reason, Jack had an instinctive trust for this creature, odd though it was. He shivered slightly as three of its tentacles slid up and down his face, leaving a gooey mess as they finally latched themselves with little pods to Jack's temples and forehead. But Jack wasn't worried.

_If this thing so much as wiggles wrong, the others will fry him_.

Suddenly a white-hot knife seemed to slice through his skull, then an icy cold pulse reverberated throughout Jack's brain, a liquid knowledge sloshing about his mind. Many things were said and understood in that one moment. The others had surrounded him and the Engineer, weapons raised, at his visible wince and quiet outcry when they first touched. He could feel his Spartans tensed to fire, standing around him. In that moment, through the Engineer, he could almost hear voices inside his head.

_Jack…Jack please be okay…_

_Ashley…you're gone…Ashley…_

_Don't die on me Jack…we have a score to settle…_

And then a fourth voice, more clear and resonating than the others.

_I can take you to the Elder…_

Jack snapped open his eyes. The others relaxed their grip on their weapons. The Engineer slowly retracted his probing tentacles. Jack turned and strode immediately to the ship's main control center.

"Green Team. Find a station. We're jumping," he said, snapping his helmet back into place with a click.

Logan and Rachel looked at each other, confused. Eric obeyed without question in a cold, lifeless manner and moved to hoist Ashley's body over his shoulder, where he set her down in one of the awkward Covenant seats as best he could, then moved to what he figured was the pilot's seat in navigations. Logan and Rachel followed suit, Logan taking weapons, Rachel sitting at what looked like communications and ship operations.

Jack turned and saluted the Engineer in thanks, and the creature opened a panel in the wall and fumbled inside with its tentacles. Rachel turned her head inquiringly.

"Jack…what the hell is going on? What has that thing told you?"

Jack responded passively, gazing at the main view screen as it snapped on and the entire ship hummed to life.

"Many things, Green-Three. But first, vent the atmosphere in every section of the ship that has an alien in it, but spare the Engineers. Green-Five, see if you can get this thing's Slipspace drive going; the Engineer will take it from there."

"Green-One, what is our immediate objective?"

It was Logan. Surprisingly, his attitude was compliant. Jack decided he had time to spare.

"We have our coordinates to the Covenant home world. No other ships have been alerted to our presence, but that other destroyer is preparing to dock and get onboard for direct communication. We're leaving the system, ASAP."

Three blue acknowledgement lights flashed in Jack's HUD. Where was Green-Four…

_Oh right. She's dead. You're a team of four now, SPARTAN-067_. Jack marked SPARTAN-073, Ashley, as MIA, as were all his dead brothers and sisters.

Rachel piqued up, asking, "Sir? What about our rendezvous with Vladimir at 0900?" Her voice carried a hint of hesitancy in asking the question, but Jack already had his answer. He'd thought it through ever since he'd received his orders from Vladimir.

"Forget it. Our mission is far too important to compromise," Jack said. Vladimir's authority meant nothing in the face of extinction.

"I will take full responsibility for any consequences the UNSC might throw at us later," Jack added, though the others appeared to have drawn the same conclusions about Vladimir and they all nodded their approval of his decision. _Good. We're all on the same page here, then._

The others all noticed this sudden change in operations. The way Jack had snapped back into the Green-Leader they remembered. Even Logan had put aside his hostility, for now. Rachel was simply glad they were working as a team again. Perhaps Ashley's death had quieted the two's growing rivalry. Perhaps her death had triggered something within them all.

Only Eric remained wracked with grief, though he dared not show it to the others. He glanced at Ashley's armor-covered form, propped in the chair next to him.

_Don't worry, Ashley. I'll finish what we started…as a team. As Spartans…_

Jack glanced at another view screen of their main docking port as it fizzed into focus. The Engineers apparently were still finishing repairs to the ship, including its cameras. The enemy Covenant ship had slowed to a crawling drift and released three Phantom dropships towards the open hangar. Jack estimated they'd arrive within the next thirty seconds. Then they'd land, open their doors, find the dead soldiers onboard and conclude what happened, and Green Team would be found and obliterated within the hour.

Not on his watch.

o o o

Golo Zalamuu opened his eyes, silently taking in the situation. Thank the Rings, he had survived the plasma grenade's explosion. Although his opponent seemed to have gotten away, he noted as his eyes rested upon the human who's armor was partly charred. Fortunately, it seemed the rest of Zalamuu's strike team had managed to down one of the intruders before they were slain.

Zalamuu cautiously tried to stand, but winced in pain.

His burns could never entirely heal, he realized with growing despair and anger. The little of his skin that was exposed clung to the deck in a sticky mess. Zalamuu glanced about him, searching for a way to fight back against the humans.

He noted an access panel that had been opened in the wall to his side, and realized he might be able to use it to send off an alert beacon to the rest of the fleet. Then he could make a run for it, grab a life pod, eject into space while the destroyer was blasted apart from afar. He would be found and rescued, awarded a special honor from the Prophets themselves for his act of bravery and cunning, a slayer of demons.

Demon-Slayer. He could get used to that name.

Slowly, achingly, Zalamuu rolled to his stomach and began to crawl towards the access panel. He neared it and reached up to begin typing in the transmission code, when he felt a slimy tentacle slide along his face and over his mandible. Zalamuu turned with a start, glaring angrily at the Engineer. What was it doing? Zalamuu tried to resist as more and more tentacles enveloped his face and hands, binding them to his chest.

Zalamuu screamed as a pincer beak stabbed into his forehead, and he knew no more.

o o o

Jack turned at the gurgling sound, as did the others, and noted with a grim satisfaction the Engineer's lethal work. Perhaps they really could be persuaded in leaving the Covenant someday. But now wasn't the time for Covenant interspecies affairs. Right now, they had a mission.

"Slipspace drive is already at ninety percent!"

"Plasma weapons ready to fire on demand, Green-One."

"Activate Shaw-Fujikawa capacitors set on the Engineer's given coordinates; they should already be programmed into the computer."

"Affirmative," Eric replied, and the stars on their main view screen began to distort, an eerie green tinge to their twinkle as Slipspace began to envelope them.

"Here we go," Rachel said, and laughing bitter tears for Ashley, forced herself to lighten the mood, "Hold on tight, mother-,"

And they vanished in a flash of light, leaving the smoldering Reach, the Covenant, and space itself behind.

o o o

"They never made it onboard. We jumped before their Phantoms reached us."

"Good. Then sit back and enjoy the ride. Our ETA is…Green-Three, recheck your estimate. That can't be right."

"Slipspace reading is one hundred percent accurate, sir!"

Jack looked again at the data Rachel linked to his HUD. She was right. Logan spoke up.

"I didn't know the Covenant home world was located so close to Reach. You'd think we'd have discovered them by now," he said, but Rachel cut it.

"No, you dumbass. Their home world is nowhere near Reach. They just seem to be able to travel Slipspace faster. Much, much faster."

Jack let her earlier remark slide. If only because it was directed at Logan.

"Still," Jack said, "Three hours travel time seems ridiculously short to hop to another system sixty-seven light years away." If only the spooks at ONI could get their hands on this kind of technology. There were still so many things about the Covenant that no one could honestly understand.

But if this Engineer kept to its word, Jack wouldn't be surprised if all of that changed. Even now, Jack could hardly understand the wealth of knowledge the Engineer had instilled in his memory. The thoughts hung there, Jack knew the base of what it meant and what he was trying to do, but they were always taunting his sanity, just out of reach.

Reach. Vladimir would appear over Reach to meet them in twelve minutes. Of course, they'd be long gone by then, and Vladimir would be left to consider two explanations. Either he would conclude that Green Team had failed their mission and died, in which case Vladimir would hopefully return to Earth and spread the news of Reach. Or, he would assume the Spartans had succeeded in capturing the ship and had disobeyed orders and left to complete their mission alone.

Which was exactly what they were doing. But if Vladimir figured that out, he might be arrogant enough to try and finish the mission on his own with his own crew. Although the Lieutenant Commander might deserve such a fate, his crew sure didn't, and his priority to return to Earth must not be compromised. They had to know that Reach had fallen, that at any moment the Covenant could find them and wipe them out, along with the rest of the Inner Colonies. Along with Earth.

Fortunately, by the time the _Surrogate Victor_ arrived in the Epsilon Eridani system, Green Team's trail through Slipspace would be long gone. No one would be following them. Then again, that also meant that any backup was impossible. Everything they did from here on out had to count.

But they had to try, even if it meant disobeying orders and leaving Vladimir in the circling dust of Reach's defenders, ship debris forever a reminder of the sacrifice of many for the victory of none. But maybe, just maybe, their deaths weren't in vain.

There was only one way to find out.

Jack turned his head as Logan's gloved hand clapped his shoulder.

"_Now_ can we talk?" His words seemed almost amused.

Jack nodded and they left the bridge for a moment to stand in an outside corridor, still draining its oxygen.

Logan sighed, then moved to speak, but Jack beat him to it.

"Logan, listen. About Rachel-,"

"I know. We should both put aside our…," he paused. Feelings wasn't the word he wanted to use. "…distractions, and finish the mission. Finish the war. Then we can settle things from there."

"Affirmative, Green-Two. Sounds like a plan."

Logan saluted. Jack returned the motion. They were buds again, and now Jack wasn't so worried about Logan watching his back. They turned and left the corridor, entering the bridge, each clanking to their stations.

Rachel looked between them and smiled inside her faceplate. She felt a strange elation when she had realized what was going on between them…and what she was feeling inside herself. Perhaps it was time for Spartans to know the luxuries of civilians. Perhaps it was time for Spartans to love. But not now. Instead, Rachel felt safe to let her mind ease back into the killer she was, ready to defend humanity and finish the fight. Let her confusing emotions play out later, after the war.

Jack cocked his head at Rachel as he took his seat at the command chair.

"What?"

Rachel suppressed a laugh inside her faceplate, glad the reflective visor hid her girlish smile.

"Nothing."

"Entering normal space in five," Eric called out from the navigations seat.

Suddenly stars exploded into sight, and all gazed at the hologram projection of the planet drifting before them.

"It's…beautiful," Rachel whispered to them all over the private COM Channel. Jack grimly nodded. The planet was a visually enticing torrent of pinks and purples, with touches of shimmering blue and green oceans and lakes now and then. As they neared, the dark side of the planet began to creep over the edge of the horizon, where twinkling lights revealed vast cities.

Beautiful, Jack thought, shaking his head.

_I'd rather see it burning in hell_.

"Eric. Get us down to the surface. I've marked the location with a NAV marker." Eric turned and punched in several commands. Jack looked back at the hologram, the Covenant home world looming closer.

For all the pain he had suffered at the hands of the Covenant, Jack could never accept that planet as something worth existing. If he had the firepower, he would crash them all onto the surface and explode, destroying everything in sight in the wake of his fiery fury.

But he couldn't; he had a mission: to capture and secure one of the Covenant's holy leaders, a Prophet, and bring it to Earth, where the negotiation and surrender of the Covenant would take place and end the war for good. No winners. No losers. Only peace. Then again, peace _was victory_. And it would take force to make peace.

And that Engineer was going to lead them straight to victory.

Jack felt his stomach lurch as the ship accelerated towards the surface.

"Hold on Spartans," he said, gripping the rail with one hand, his other straying to the pistol latched to his thigh, "We're going in."


	8. SI Chapter Six Elder

**Chapter Six – Elder**

**1158 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Aboard Covenant Phantom dropship, over unknown Covenant city**

Jack listened to the gentle hum of the Phantom dropship as he and his team descended closer to the surface. It had been easy for the Engineer to send false counter-messages to the inquisitive authorities that demanded identification. The Covenant destroyer was listed as damaged and potentially dangerous. No personnel would be allowed to board due to the chance of an unexpected explosion. The Engineer explained to the Covenant interrogators that a Phantom dropship with the surviving crew would be sent straight to the Holy Shrine of the Rings and was not to be disturbed, due to a delicate and classified object being onboard.

While the request was acknowledged and confirmed, Jack knew several other Phantoms were stalking them cautiously just in case. All of this had been flash-channeled to Jack's mind via the Engineer, and he had explained the situation to his team.

No doubt Grunt fire teams would be sent onboard the Covenant destroyer and their gig would soon be up. Fortunately, they had rigged the ship's plasma conducts to overheat and explode in the event that they were discovered. On the other hand, having to do so would strand Green Team on this alien world and compromise their mission. Still, a plan B was always helpful.

Jack glanced back over at the Engineer. Parts of the scattered memories inserted into Jack's mind had told him to follow this creature into this 'Holy Shrine of the Rings'. He knew that there was some person or item, some secret within those chambers that this Engineer, for whatever reasons of its own, wanted them to find. Jack wasn't too concerned about discovering whatever lied within. No. He was more concerned about how they were getting out of there alive with it. No doubt he would think of a plan on the run. His first aim would be for another Covenant warship with a slipspace drive. Any other option was rather grim.

Jack smoothly ejected his pistol magazine and hefted its light weight of three rounds. He couldn't feel it, but he knew the cold steel would have pressed ominously against his skin, had his hand been bare. That's what the war had come down to. What the UNSC had come down to. A cold, hopeless battle that seemed already lost. Low on ammunition and about to run dry. There wasn't a moment where Jack doubted the possibility of Earth and her colonies becoming obliterated behind his back before he had a chance to shoot. He knew it was only a matter of time before that trigger pulled and mankind had nothing left to throw at the Covenant, no more will to survive.

Jack turned the pistol over in his hand and caught the dull shimmer against the reflective steel. And yet, there was still some hope. The spirit of mankind's soldiers had not quite yet run out. There was still the idea that they, that we, could win. That the heroes wouldn't have to die in vain. That we Spartans might live long enough to know other things, peaceful things.

But when Jack considered it again, he wondered just what exactly he and his Spartans would be good for anymore if the war was won. What exactly would they do? Most likely we would retire, stick together. Find out who our relatives are, if any of them are even still alive. But what then? What else was there to share, to say, to dream about when all we've known is how to kill and how not to get killed? What about the inside? How not to die slowly from within? Are we not already dead? How long can a soldier fight for something when he can no longer remember what he's fighting for?

There it was. The feeling again. The panicked tightening in Jack's chest and the desire to get away to escape from it all. He tried to pin down his thoughts and decipher what it was he feared. Certainly not death. No, that would be almost fortunate. Something else, something worse…what was he afraid of?

Jack glanced up at Rachel, who sat, legs outstretched and crossed, head lowered in deep thought. Jack then let his eyes shift about the room to the others. Logan gently tapped his plasma rifle against his knee, staring straight ahead to the opposite wall. Eric held his needler tightly, staring at the deck. Rachel rose from her seat and sat next to Eric, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Ashley's body lay propped against Eric's other side, almost leaning on his shoulder, a bitter-sweet reminder of the caring woman who was no more.

Yes, Jack had let Eric bring her along. If only because Jack hardly had the heart to argue against him when he had lifted her body to board the dropship. But Jack knew sooner or later he would have to talk some sense into Eric…or dispose of the body himself. But not the armor. While Ashley's shield generator had been split in two by the energy sword, the rest of her armor still held parts that could replace any damaged ones the team might suffer in the future.

_Is that what it takes to lead? Am I supposed to ignore the death of a friend and think of how best their demise can benefit the rest of the team?_

Of course. That's what a leader does. Keeps his team alive, at all costs, even at the expense of a deceased friend's last gift to them, even at the expense of the leader.

Even at the expense of a team member.

_Clack_.

Jack slid the magazine back into his pistol.

_Not if I can help it_.

o o o

The Phantom slowed to a hovering stop. Logan was first to the drop portal centered in the deck, and without a moment's hesitation, leapt down into the column of anti-gravity particles and was propelled silently to the ground below, plasma rifle sweeping left and right.

Rachel came next, stepping lightly into the beam and joining Logan to secure their perimeter. Jack looked up at Eric, gesturing with his pistol-arm for him to go first. Eric hefted Ashley's body over his shoulder with one hand, needler clutched in the other, and dropped down below.

Jack stepped from the wall and stood at the edge of the portal and turned to the Engineer. The creature had already made it clear that it intended to lead them into the Holy Shrine of the Rings. Jack clicked on his external speakers, knowing full well that the Engineer couldn't understand his spoken words.

"I just have one question for you. When we find this secret, this Elder…how much more must I sacrifice to win?"

The Engineer's tentacles trembled a little, and the creature deflated one of its suspension air sacks and sank closer to the ground, as if in sympathy. Jack stared down into the glow and cocked his pistol.

"Don't bother. That was rhetorical."

And he disappeared into the purple beam of light.

The first thing that caught Jack's eye as his boots clicked against the ground was the immensity of the structure before them. Above loomed what could almost be described as a three hundred meter tall, vertically-elongated oval building, with rivets running round the rim in seven stacking columns, creating a similar stair-like appearance to the kind found on the pyramids of Egypt back on Earth. From this smooth, layered body curved long arcs of some sort of luminescent material, at various intervals up the building's length. Within these tube-like tendrils flowed a bright, shimmering blue substance, perhaps a liquid energy of some sort. Each of these tubes arced down into a central point lost deep within the shrine, where no doubt a main power source kept whatever was inside turned on. Jack smiled inside his faceplate.

His Spartans were about to find out.

The team of four and the Engineer stood on one section of a much larger series of ship docking ports, curving about the base of the center structure like the petals of an upturned flower. At least a thousand meters above them stretched the dark purple ceiling of what appeared to be the inside of a great sphere. They had entered this artificial bubble and now rested somewhat near the bottom.

Each Spartan flashed a green light, clearing all corners, and Green Team moved out. The stalking Phantoms that had trailed them were nowhere in sight. As fast as they could, the Spartans clanked lightly across the deck towards the structure's entrance archway: a tall opening similar to the shape of the entire structure, with a reflective blue shield wall blocking passage. Harsh, sharp echoes radiated from their boots about the cavernous place, and the sheer immensity of it all threatened to overwhelm their senses.

Reaching the glowing shield doorway, all halted to consider their options, listening to the energy field's soft hum. Jack turned to the Engineer, who had already moved to open a hidden panel nearby. Jack wondered how the thing knew all of this, but decided against pondering it further. He was too busy peering through the wavering shapes of energy for enemy contacts waiting within. Nope. Not a single guard could be seen. But Ashley's gurgled warning echoed in his mind.

Not all Covenant warriors _could_ be seen.

Jack kept his plasma rifle raised for just such an event as the Engineer continued its rapid dance of tentacles inside the paneling. Rachel and Eric watched their six. Logan kicked his foot out towards the barrier impatiently.

Before Jack could tell him to stay back, Logan's spine arched as rippling waves of energy rolled over him. Almost as soon as it had started, Logan was propelled bodily through the air and sent sliding midway across the deck. Jack had the discipline to keep his plasma rifle trained on the doorway as Rachel moved to Logan's side.

In a moment Rachel and Logan's green lights flickered, and Jack allowed himself to sigh with relief. Even his and Logan's earlier feud couldn't stop Jack from feeling the uncomfortable shift in his gut at the possibility of another lost friend.

His armor still steaming, Logan returned to his position before the doorway and shook his head.

"That's a new one. Forgot I lost my shields. Guess they should have put up a 'Do Not Touch' sign."

Jack didn't need to say a word for Logan to speak again.

"Sorry, Green-One. Won't happen again."

Jack glanced up and down at the energy field before them. Obviously shooting their way in wouldn't work either. It's defenses had already eliminated hostile action. It was all up to the Engineer to…

The dull thrum died and the blue field faded.

Jack and Logan rushed silently inside and swept the interior. Rachel and Eric kept their backs covered. After a moment, Jack let his plasma rifle lower slightly at the spectacle before them.

The room felt just as cavernous as the outside, with all the tubes of shimmering energy stretching like eerie, luminescent spider webs from the walls and ceiling hundreds of meters above. All of these found their way to the center point halfway up the structure's height and met in an interlocking spiral of flowing energy. This column of power shot straight down to a raised, seven-sided platform of steps. But it was what waited atop this dais that held the Spartans in awe.

Enthroned like an ancient king sat what was unmistakably a Prophet, encased within the large cylindrical tube of energy. The alien sat suspended, arms stretched slightly to either side, long-fingered hands facing outward in a gentle gesture of peace. Or perhaps of helplessness. But most impressive of all, a large, twenty centimeter long pink crystal shone with a brilliant luminescence from the center of the Prophet's gold and silver headdress crown.

Jack and the others cautiously neared the figure, and they could begin to see that its eyes were closed, as if it lay hovering in a dreaming sleep. Donned in robes of silvery gray, with gold geometric designs woven into its silk-like appearance, the Prophet appeared almost like an old and graceful priest. Its confined state reminded Jack of his Spartans' time in cryo tubes.

Jack raised a hand slightly to halt the others as they reached the foot of the platform stairway, and they silently obeyed his command and fanned out to cover all directions of attack. Jack felt the Engineer by his side as he began ascending each step, one by one. As he neared the imprisoned Prophet, no doubt this supposed Elder, the instilled memories within Jack's mind seemed to squirm with excitement, coiling to strike into his consciousness like a cobra.

As he reached the top, Jack felt a sudden desire to remove his helmet, and did so willingly. He watched as the Engineer placed one tentacle against the glass-like material of the tube, and raised another to his forehead. They touched.

It was like lightning.

Jack found himself mentally sailing through a storm of figures and places and ideas, all accumulating into a giant tidal wave of emotion that threatened to overtake him. Finally a voice shouted to him from the edge of the waves, faint at first, and then accelerating in volume and intensity until it was the only sound, the only thought, in Jack's mind.

_Reclaimer!_

It was not the word, but the idea, that penetrated Jack's mind and focused his being on that entity, the Elder who lay suspended in space and time. He could now follow the beacon that arose from the tide of memories. It was more a feeling of the Elder's presence that spoke to him, rather than actual speech. But the meaning behind it all was the same.

_Let go your fears, listen and watch and experience and live, rejoice and suffer along with me, as we walk along the path to truth…_

Jack hesitated, then surrendered his mind to the Elder.

_Alright then…show me_.


	9. SI Chapter Seven Wisdom

**Chapter Seven – Wisdom**

**Time, date, and place unknown.**

The Prophet of Wisdom knew what was coming. Decades of learning, teaching, living the religious zeal that was the Promise of the Rings had shown him the power of followers. If he wasn't careful, what he was about to propose might very well split the binding of the Covenant for good. In fact, that was precisely Wisdom's hope.

His thoughts and emotions threatened to overwhelm him again, as he sped his hover chair across the High Docking Port of the Holy Shrine of the Rings. Everything he had ever held onto dearly: hope of salvation and peace…had been shattered moments ago. He went over his conversation with the Oracle once again in his mind.

o o o

"Speak, oh noble Oracle, and enlighten us with your ever luminous knowledge to those who walk the Path," Wisdom said, nearly trembling at the prospect of conversing with a live and untainted relic of the mighty Forerunners. Found drifting dead in space, the Oracle was brought directly to the nearest Prophet's Phantom in-system. Bound by anti-grav generators, for security, the spherical entity now hovered in place, swiveling about to take in Wisdom and his Elite Honor Guard escorts.

It spoke. From its white orb eye, a light pulsed in tune with its mechanical speech.

"Greetings. I am 07 Innovative Gesture. I am the Monitor of Installation 00. Please, forgive my impatience. I must return to the Ark immediately and resume my scheduled duties."

Wisdom held his breath as he tried to decipher the meaning of the Oracle's words.

_Why must it speak in such riddles? Perhaps there is a coded answer I must return…_

"Mighty Oracle, are not all who walk the Path worthy? Tell me, when shall we find the Holy Rings? When shall our path into the divine be opened to the faithful?"

The Oracle pulsed rapidly, then spoke again, this time more impatiently.

"Please. We must not waste precious time with misunderstanding. I am the Monitor of Installation 00. If the proper procedures are not carried out in due course, the likelihood of an outbreak will surely multiply. Release me, and we may still save many lives."

Wisdom became a little frustrated with the Oracle's persistence in such vague and ominous messages. To think that in all their years of searching, the Covenant's first contact with a living relic of the gods would be postponed by such evasive converse. But Wisdom held his patience and asked again.

"Most Sacred Oracle, we do not understand. We have been told you would lead us into the light of the gods only after finding a Ring of holy origin. We have searched long and far, and have grown since first our Promise was made, but now, we are lost and in need of your divine assistance. Please, enlighten us so we might better walk the Path to salvation."

The Oracle's light glowed a fierce red.

"Enough of this nonsense! Release me now or I will be forced to take action!"

"Now, now, Oracle, there is no need- you must forgive my-," Wisdom cried out as a flash of ruby red blinded his eyes and a wave of heat washed over him like a hellish tide. There were several other cries from the Elites, and then nothing but the smell of cindered flesh and the sound of hissing steam. The Prophet of Wisdom opened his eyes.

All six Elite Honor Guards lay dead, smoldering gaps in their chests. In shock and horror Wisdom looked back at the Oracle with a new fear. The Oracle spoke again, its voice echoing about the dropship's deck.

"I will make things perfectly clear to you. My creators, the Forerunners, built the Ark and the Rings to harbor and study the Flood. When the greatest outbreak occurred, and their war seemed lost, they used the Rings to take their own lives and thereby starve the Flood infestation. I oversaw the procedures myself. 343 Guilty Spark sent me confirmation from Installation 04 that our creators were ready to activate the array. I must return to my post on Installation 00 before another outbreak occurs. I must be there to ensure that no Installation is left unchecked. Do you see now why I must leave? I must be there in the event that a Reclaimer arrives and gives the order to re-activate the array. I am vital to the Forerunners' plans. I am vital to your 'gods' plans."

Wisdom was taken aback, assaulted by the grand notion of the Oracle's words. Wisdom, despite his fear, wished to lash out at the machine and rid the heretic from this world for good! Perhaps a malfunction, a false messenger from some unknown enemy…

Wisdom collapsed further onto his knees as the weight of truth pressed down upon his conscious. He knew inside that what the Oracle, what this 'Monitor' had said must be true. For it to speak was for the gods to speak. And so it must be. Oh, the fools we have made of ourselves! Our Holy Covenant has mistaken the true path and veered off course. And yet, there was still time to make amends. To embark upon the Great Journey…

Wisdom rose from his hunched position and stared the Monitor in the eye.

"Forgive the sins of myself and all the Covenant. We must tell the other Prophets, and all the faithful, the error of our ways. Please, tell me what path it is we must take as devout followers, and we shall gladly follow in your holy footsteps, Monitor, if that is what you so wish to be called."

The Monitor pulsed a bright white again and bobbed its head.

"Excellent. We must hurry. Release me, and we may begin."

o o o

And here Wisdom sat, gliding his chair through the shield barrier that let none pass save the Prophets. The Monitor hovered over Wisdom's shoulder, humming softly to itself and taking in the intricate designs inscribed about the Shrine's walls.

There, atop the raised seven-stepped dais awaited the other two most important beings in the Covenant: The Prophet of Reason and the Prophet of Ambition. They had been alerted that the Prophet of Wisdom required their immediate audience in the Holy Shrine of the Rings, where the greatest religious undertaking had begun. After the discovery of a crystal-like object, one that was decided to be of Holy origin, massive amounts of energy were channeled from the Covenant's home world and base and funneled through the crystal in the hopes of opening up a rift into the divine beyond.

Of course, such a feat had never been accomplished; instead, the power of slipspace had been discovered using this ancient Forerunner technology. There were Prophets, such as Ambition, however, who insisted that this focused energy portal brought them close enough to the split between the realms of reality and the spiritual to even hear messages whispered by the gods. While Wisdom had always disliked this rumor, his faith in the Promise had never faltered.

Until now.

As Wisdom approached, the other two swiveled in their hover chairs to meet his gaze. The crystal object glowed brightly, hovering from within the column of blue-white energy. An Engineer drifted by, set on some task within the Shrine. Wisdom ignored it and read the look on his colleagues' faces. Reason had a look of plain curiosity as Wisdom floated up the steps upon his hover chair. Ambition's eyes flared, as if demanding an explanation. Until his eyes caught the Monitor hovering just above Wisdom's shoulder. Then Ambition's eyes seemed sharp with suspicion and perhaps disbelief. Reason, on the other hand, fell to his knees upon the cold floor in prayer, the searing light of the energy column illuminating them all from behind.

"By the Rings! An Oracle at last has come to end our strife. The Great Journey must surely be nigh!"

Wisdom held up a delicate hand to stay his words, but before he could speak, Ambition cut in.

"Do not assume we are in the presence of a saint, Reason. We know not what news this object brings. Wisdom will no doubt inform us of his discovery."

Wisdom turned his crowned head towards the Monitor, and it sped forward and encircled the trio once before examining the glorious column of energy before it.

"What function does this serve? My readings indicate incalculable energy levels to the point of near instability. Such levels required to perform inter-dimensional travel. But this beam is concentrated within this crystal-like object within. The particles are forced together rather than released to expand. This raises many questions, and I have many theories. Might I know of its origin? If it was my masters', I know not of its making. Perhaps you are in contact with the Reclaimers? Is this of their genius? Why are you so silent when not long ago you desired to speak?"

All save Wisdom seemed struck dumb by the Monitor's strange words. Reason stuttered several times, whilst Ambition frowned in disappointment. He turned to Wisdom.

"This is no Oracle. You bring us a contaminated relic. It speaks not of the Promise but of distortions in time and space-,"

The Monitor pulsed and turned to face Ambition, bobbing once in apology.

"I am 07 Innovative Gesture. I am the Monitor of Installation 00. Please, forgive my impertinence and allow me to explain…"

The three Prophets sat in attentive silence as the Monitor recounted the story of his masters, of the war between Forerunner and the Flood in greater detail, and of the Rings, the Ark, and their purpose. As the Monitor's tale neared its close, Wisdom looked at each Prophet on either side to study their reactions. Reason's almost imperceptible trembling had begun to die, as he began nodding his head in faithful recognition. Ambition merely scowled. The Monitor pulsed excitedly.

"…And so all sentient beings in the galaxy are in danger. The Flood's population levels are still not quite certain. In the event that an Installation has an outbreak, I must be ready at my post in order to-,"

"Heretic!" Ambition cried, and drew a plasma pistol from his robes and began to charge its tip with a bright green glow. The Monitor's light flashed red and it swerved to the side. Wisdom and Reason grasped their controls to propel their hover chairs and slam into Ambition. Just as they collided into him, Ambition released the weapon's trigger and loosed the trembling orb of focused plasma. The Monitor sped in another direction as the blob of green energy arced to track it.

But there was simply too little distance between the Monitor and the Prophets, and so it held its position and activated a spherical shield around itself. The gathered plasma splashed upon the reflective shield and the barrier dissipated. But some property within the Covenant projectile produced an EMP-like effect as its energy expanded and was released, and the Monitor's light flickered once, then faded, and the metallic orb fell to the hard floor with a resounding clank.

Wisdom and Reason were dumped from their hovering thrones just as Ambition was thrown off his own, and each wrestled for control of the plasma pistol, now charged with another shot. The barrel pointed between them as each struggled to overcome the other.

Finally Reason and Wisdom, both older Prophets, were able to combine their strength and tip the glowing weapon nearer towards Ambition. The Prophet cried out and released the trigger, and all three winced as a prickling hot wave of heat rippled over them. Their eyes swam in a green haze of light, and Wisdom found his grip on the plasma pistol lost. He heard three rapid short bursts of plasma and a groan. Wisdom tried again to open his eyes and see.

When at last his vision and clarity synchronized, Wisdom found the tip of the plasma pistol pointing at his face. Ambition stood over him, panting. Reason lay behind him, smoldering from the sticky mess that had been his chest. Wisdom raised a withered hand.

"Please. Wait. Do not deny wisdom before it is heard."

Ambition paused, listening.

"If you will not heed the Monitor's words, then at the least do not destroy it. It may yet be valuable in fulfilling the Great Journey."

Ambition grinned.

"And what of you, old man? Why shouldn't I kill _you?_"

Wisdom swallowed.

"Will it not look suspicious? That two Prophets died in a weapon discharge accident? It will not be hard for the Council to find you guilty of murderous treason. Let me live, and you have my word I will speak of this to no living soul."

Ambition seemed lost deep in thought. Decided, he lowered the weapon.

"Your words are wise indeed. Perhaps your title has yet served your purpose.," Ambition said, as he turned and strode over towards the disabled and sparking Monitor, "But there is one account on which I do not agree…"

Ambition aimed the plasma pistol at the Monitor and began another charge.

Wisdom reached out instinctively towards the Monitor, searching for the proper words to turn Ambition's heart and stay his wrath.

Ambition fired.

The Monitor melted into the floor, as Ambition followed up with several more short bursts to finish it off. Wisdom slammed his fist against the ground.

Our first Oracle…_murdered_.

Ambition turned about and glanced up at the vibrant column of blue-white energy, then looked Wisdom's way.

"And now…what to do with you?"

o o o

"And so, we weep with open hearts for the loss of our dear and trusted friend, the Prophet of Reason. He was noble, he was honest, and he will find no pain and suffering in the realm beyond. Such a devastating accident calls for a closer inspection of our current weapons safety, and the culprits of such incompetence have been properly disposed of. But in the meantime, we have other, glorious, news…"

The Prophet of Ambition sat upon his hovering throne and gestured to his side, where Wisdom stood on his own two feet, robes shimmering beneath the glare of a dozen recorder lights as their message was broadcast to all the Covenant. Ambition continued.

"In the wake of this recent tragedy, the Prophet of Wisdom has volunteered to lead a great undertaking in the Great Journey. Through the divine portal held within this Shrine we have heard the wise words of an Oracle…"

Ambition paused, not hearing, but knowing, the millions of gasps that rang about all who watched across the galaxy. With a gentle hand for patience, he spoke again.

"Yes, indeed, the moment of salvation draws near. The Oracle wishes to reveal to the Prophet of Wisdom all that we must know if we are to make the Great Journey. But to compile such information will take years, centuries, eons. And so the Prophet of Wisdom has promised to undertake this holy mission and step into the rift between this world and the next. It is our belief that the gods are channeling through the portal a power that will render the Prophet of Wisdom timeless, an eternal guide whom the Prophets of our future generations will converse with for his divine-inspired wisdom. He will become our elder, our link to the beyond and the one who will guide us along the Path. He is now the Elder Prophet. And his sacrifice transcends all."

Ambition held out his arms and slid aside, while Wisdom was bade off-screen by Elite Honor Guards to stand in his place and address the crowd. They were told that the Prophet of Wisdom might give in to weakness and resist his departure into the sacred realm, and that he was to be reminded of his promise at all cost: even at the use of arms. But to the millions of Covenant watching their screens, all they saw was a brave and compassionate ruler determined to save them all.

Wisdom held out his arms in compliance, wondering just what it was he was about to embark on, just how long it might be before the Covenant, before anyone, discovered the truth. He cleared his throat gracefully, and spoke what he hoped would not be his last words.

"Unto the Covenant, I give you this gift. That I should transcend into the beyond does not mean that I will not return to Reclaim those left behind. For even the gods make mistakes…and so they will help us all not to make them ourselves. I bid the faithful farewell, and a Light to guide us along the Path."

It would have to do. Perhaps one amongst the zealous crowd would see the clues, the plea in his words.

Time would tell.

It was then, upon the raised dais within the Holy Shrine of the Rings that the Covenant were shown the portal. The bright column of blue-white energy glared on their screens, illuminating the Prophets in a holy light. Atop Wisdom's head Ambition placed a new headdress, one more intricate and beautiful than any before, and in it was entombed a pink crystal, the key to the gods.

Wisdom faced the recorders once more, his arms outstretched in a sign of peace. But in his heart he felt helpless. Ambition whispered into his ear as the crystal-embedded crown was placed atop his head.

"This may work, and you shall be frozen forever in time. Or it shall fail, and you shall become obliterated by the gods' wrath. Either way, I have succeeded. No heretic shall blind the faithful from seeing the Path. No false gods shall stand in our way. Goodbye…father."

Ambition grinned. Wisdom held his stare, and whispered back to him, one last time.

"You were never wise enough to watch your step as you dash towards greatness, son. And never more were you so further from the path. You are lost, Ambition. But there are others who know the way."

Ambition's smile turned to a grimace of anger.

"Reclaimers? Fool. From here forth it shall be inscribed, no, _carved_ into the holy writ that these Reclaimers are heretics, that they have stolen what is not rightfully theirs. Their blood will stain the hands of all the faithful, until every last drop soaks into the sands of time. As will you. No, father. There is no Reclaimer. There is only Reclamation."

It was then that Ambition pressed Wisdom's hover chair controls and drifted him into the warbling beam, contained only by the semi-liquid gel layer that contained it. Passing slowly and without molecular friction, Wisdom was absorbed by the column with ease and floated into its center. His hover chair failed and was torn away and destroyed. The crystal began to burn profusely with a pink-white light...

Wisdom watched through the waves of roiling energy that so gently curved about his body, curved by the crystal's resilience. Ambition raised his arms toward the recorders in praise. An Engineer drifted by, its gaze locked directly with Wisdom's in a brief look of understanding. There was a bright flash…

And Wisdom felt no more.


	10. SI Chapter Eight At All Costs

**Chapter Eight - At All Costs**

**1204 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Holy Shrine of the Rings, Covenant homeworld, unknown system**

Jack broke contact with the Engineer's tentacle violently, falling backwards into Rachel's swift arms. She steadied him as his mind reeled and slowly refocused on his surroundings.

Jack's eyes snapped open.

He broke free of Rachel's grasp and stood before the beam of light, then nodded to the Engineer. The creature wiggled its tentacles in joy and moved to a support pillar nearby, where it opened up another secret panel and began fumbling with its wiring. The others held their positions as Jack stared at the Elder Prophet and the crystal glowing from its headdress. Logan sighted down his plasma rifle at the shadows about them and called out to him.

"What the hell is going on, Jack? Please let us in so I know what I'm supposed to shoot."

Jack didn't even look at him.

"Just hold your positions. We may not have much time. We need to get this Prophet and this crystal out of here, ASAP. We could very well end this war, once and for all."

Logan shifted his grip.

"Jack, you touched that thing and immediately recoiled. What happened in that second can't be that hard to explain-,"

Jack's mind double-checked itself for a moment. _I was only in contact for a second? It felt like hours to me…_

"Logan, I don't have time to explain. There are more forces at work here than we realize. The Covenant may be onto us at this very moment…"

One by one, the tubes of energy interlocking to form the larger column began to go out with a powerful, draining hum. Before long the room became almost pitch black as all light sources faded. The only reminder of where each Spartan stood was the faint glow of plasma rifles and a needler in the dark.

In that moment of shutdown Jack lunged for the collapsing Prophet and caught him. With ease he slung the old alien over his shoulder and turned to descend the steps.

He heard the noise before he saw the blue glow.

Energy swords wavered towards them from the darkness, casting faint glimmers across the Spartans' visors. Logan felt inclined to further alert them to the threat.

"Company."

Logan, Eric, and Rachel opened fire in three directions, a triangle of plasma and crystalline needles that forced six wavering forms to duck and dive aside. Jack soared down the seven steps of the platform in one leap and aimed his own plasma rifle with one hand sweeping the shadows. He felt the Engineer floating alongside him.

Jack was glad the camouflaged Elites were fools. Instead of waiting to activate their bright weapons, the zealous warriors believed in the glory of open combat. Even stealth was ruined by their desire to be known for bravery in battle. Now was a time when Jack thanked their religious short-sightedness.

Logan and Rachel caught up to Jack as they dashed for the de-activated entrance doorway, all three turning now and then to fire plasma bursts blindly into the dark. Eric, Ashley's body still slung over his shoulder, held the rear, jogging backwards and firing needler rounds methodically at various angles. He waited until one needle locked on and tracked a target, where it embedded itself momentarily into an Elite, revealing its location. Eric would then unleash the rest of his crystalline volley and send the Elite howling in an explosion of vibrant pink energy and shredded, cindering flesh.

Jack assumed the Elites had snuck in under their invisibility cloaking through the entrance and then surrounded them. But what he didn't expect were the two large, armored figures that stepped out from either side to bar their way.

Hunters.

Jack forced himself to increase his pace rather than slow down, and began to close the twelve meters between he and charging green glow of the Hunters' cannon-mounted forearms. His plan was simple. He would have to leap straight onto one of the thing's shoulders and propel himself over their katana-like spines. He could only hope the others would follow his lead and make it after him.

But he knew before he had closed half the distance to the Hunters that there was simply no time. Twin missiles of green energy trailed from the Hunters straight for them, too quick to dodge. Jack tucked into a defensive crouch with the others and shielded his polarized visor with his arm.

But they all watched in fascination as the green blobs of energy swerved, compressed into thin tendrils of light, and swept in various arcs about them. Jack turned just in time to see the two bolts expand to their regular intensity behind them and detonate amongst the remaining four Elites' ranks. One shot collided directly with an Elite, vaporizing him on the spot and sending the others sprawling, their camouflage in disarray. The other shot swerved and exploded nearby one Elite into a support pillar, shattering the ancient marble-like structure with ease.

The Spartans heard a deep groan of cracking stone. Logan shoved Rachel away from a descending chunk of rock the size of a Warthog. Jack sighed in relief as the two stepped from behind it unscathed. He decided to change tactics.

"Spartans, evasive."

As one, the Spartans rose with their burdens and spread out to either side, taking shelter behind various pillars as the Hunters began to recharge their guns and the Elites struggled to rise. The Engineer was nowhere in sight. The surviving three Elites were dispatched with precise blasts from the Spartans' plasma rifles, and soon each listened intently. The Hunters could be heard clanking deeper into the room.

As Jack had guessed, the Hunters felt obliged to sweep the room now that their Elite allies were dead. That would leave their exit open a little longer…

Until more Covenant arrived.

Jack turned to his side where Eric waited patiently behind his own pillar further down. Jack motioned with his hand for Eric to take Ashley's body and stealth it to the raised center dais further back. Eric nodded in understanding, and began to wrap Ashley's arms and legs about him. Eric held up his spent needler, and with a signal from Jack, tossed it quietly into his waiting hand. Jack activated the Spartans' COM Channel and clicked two sets of two rapid clicks to Logan and Rachel waiting on the far side of the room. They would give Eric a distraction so he could get Ashley's body to the dais. Eric tensed behind his pillar, waiting for the signal.

_Click-clack!_

A piece of stone rubble bounced into the center pathway near the entrance, causing the Hunters to shift their weapons towards Logan and Rachel's side of the room. One Hunter lumbered into the depths of the shadows to investigate, while its partner watched its back. Eric sped silently through the darkness towards the steps, Ashley slouching over him like a sleeping child.

Jack tore his gaze away from Eric's retreating form and slid his body to peek around the other side of the pillar. Jack held the empty needler ready to throw, but paused. He wondered if he should try simply running towards the Hunter, knowing that the Prophet's crystal would deflect any high energy contacts.

But he immediately dismissed the possibility, knowing full well that a stray shot might simply hit one of his Spartans. Now Jack thought of it, glancing down, the Elder Prophet had hardly made a move or sound since he had first lifted him up, and Jack wondered now whether the old thing had lost consciousness from shock of battle.

Jack hurled the needler towards the closest Hunter, who didn't so much as flinch as the weapon bounced off its armored head. Instead, the creature turned and began charging its weapon. Jack counted one second, then threw himself towards another pillar as a flash of green lit up his view. A splash of heat and a smack from a flying piece of debris, and Jack brought himself into a roll that put him on his feet behind the pillar Eric had previously been occupying. Jack glanced at his shoulder again, confirming that the Prophet he carried was unharmed. Jack heard another earth-shuddering rumble from above and knew his Spartans' time was running out.

The Hunter, now thoroughly confused, turned as it heard a high-pitched whine and felt a plasma grenade explode on its back. Smoldering, the beast knelt on the floor in pain, hurt, but not defeated. It turned towards the general direction of the unknown assailant and fired blindly into the darkness with its energy cannon.

But instead of smeared human flesh pasting the walls, the Hunter watched in horror as its bond brother caught the blast full in the chest and was thrown up against the far wall. Several more blue plasma grenades sailed through the air form various angles and latched onto its fallen comrade, destroying it in a bright blue explosion of flesh and rubble. The surviving Hunter roared in agony, rose from its kneel, and began firing its cannon at random into the surrounding darkness.

Jack laid the Elder Prophet down beside the pillar, hoping he and his Spartans would be able to draw the Hunter's fire onto them instead. Jack reached out and detached the crystal from the Prophet's headdress with some ease, and held the object firmly in one hand. Jack looked towards the center dais and found that Eric had already laid Ashley's body along the uppermost steps on the opposite side, just out of view of the enraged hunter. Jack made a dash straight for him.

"Spartans: to the platform, now!" Jack called over the Spartans' COM link. He felt rather than saw Rachel and Logan slip in beside him from the shadows. As the three ascended the seven steps they fell into crouched positions and formed a rough delta triangle. There they proceeded to open fire on the Hunter and lure its rage. Jack glanced to his side and saw that the Engineer had returned to the panel where it had deactivated the beam and was already beginning to reactivate it. The Engineer was three steps ahead of him, as he had hoped.

"Continue firing until your weapons are spent. Flag me when you're out. Hold onto this," Jack said, thrusting the crystal into Rachel's free hand. Sure enough, the next energy bolt fired from the Hunter thinned and arced over them, where it proceeded to shatter another pillar beyond. The building began to tremble.

Logan cocked his head.

"One question. What happens when the Hunter stops firing and decides to charge us?"

Jack shrugged.

"Improvise."

Jack leapt over the two meter gap in the floor where the beam would have continued beneath the Shrine and landed alongside Eric. Eric had opened the small access panel on the back of Ashley's armor power pack and sat, his hands frozen. Jack rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what she would have done. What she would have wanted."

Eric shook his head.

"You didn't love her like I did."

Jack paused, knowing time was almost out. He reached gently for the controls.

Eric gripped Jack's forearm tightly.

"I'll do it. It has to be me."

Jack nodded, his patience running thin. Hesitancy in the face of love was one thing. Downright dangerous attachment was another. Eric had three seconds.

Two.

One.

Eric entered the failsafe code and set the timer for seven minutes.

_That's a Spartan_, Jack thought to himself with pride.

But Eric received a flashing error message. Jack's heart sank. Ashley's power pack had lost _all_ of its functions when it was sliced in two by the energy sword. Jack began to rise and call Eric off.

But Eric wasn't finished. He then faced away from Jack and reached over his shoulder, flipping open his own access panel. Jack's heart went stone cold. His answer was resolute.

"No."

"Do it."

"It's unnecessary-,"

"I'm not asking-,"

"Neither am I-,"

"You're the only one who can do it. If you don't, I'll stay. Until the end."

Jack's mind raced for a way to convince Eric out of what he was going to do. The Spartans' MJOLNIR armor power pack was built with a last resort self-destruct device, where it would overload until critical point and explode in a ten meter radius. Jack's hope was that the blast would set off a chain reaction within the Shrine. Ashley was marked as MIA, which for all its worth translated to KIA, and her armor would have accepted the signal to self-destruct, had it still worked. But Eric was still alive. His would not overload unless its user was dead, had flatlined, or…

Was overridden.

Jack's computer-linked neural interface had received all relevant data upon being promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer. He had inherited all that the Chief knew beyond the rest of the Spartans' knowledge, as well as all corresponding access codes and overriding protocols. Eric knew that Jack had received the code to override his suit and force the overload. That, or he would have to kill Eric…

A green explosion rocked the wall nearby, showering them all in a fresh wave of debris.

Jack accessed the code and punched it in.

**AT ALL COSTS**

**EVERY LAST MAN Protocol overridden. Access granted. Overload in t minus 6 minutes, 59 seconds.**

Jack turned Eric's shoulder so that they were face to face and lifted his visor, Eric doing the same. Jack looked him eye to eye.

"You're a brave soldier, Eric. You're always a part of the team."

"Don't patronize me, just go-,"

"I mean it Eric. Regret nothing. You've done everything any of us can ask for."

Jack pressed his plasma rifle into Eric's arms, to give him some form of protection while he waited out the minutes. They held gaze a moment, and then Eric slid his own visor shut. Jack nodded and squeezed his shoulder one last time, hating himself more deeply than he hated the Covenant.

6:48 seconds to go.

Jack rose and leapt back over the gap in the platform, just as its interlocking tubes came back to life with a gel-glass shimmer and refilled with energy. Just as he skidded to a halt beside Logan and Rachel, the two Spartans tossed aside their spent plasma rifles. Jack drew his M6D and took careful aim at the Hunter now closing in on them.

"We need to get behind it and kill it," Jack said. The Hunter had twenty meters to go. Logan nudged his head behind him.

"Eric holding down the fort, then?" Logan didn't need to ask if he was staying for good.

Jack nodded. Rachel lowered her head briefly, then glanced behind them at Eric. He held Ashley in his arms, their helmets thrown off. It looked like he was whispering to her softly. The Hunter's steps clanked loudly on the floor as it roared.

Ten meters to go.

Jack looked to either side at Logan and Rachel.

"Green-Two and Three, give me a boost."

The Spartans recognized his orders at once and knelt forward, placing their arms, hands palm up, before Jack's feet. This was something they thought might never prove useful in combat. But Spartan training was innovative.

The Hunter picked up its pace with six meters to go. Jack tensed, then stepped forward onto Logan and Rachel's hands. The two Spartans thrust upward and Jack leapt forward through the air. Already several meters upon the raised platform, he tucked into an aerial somersault and was propelled over the Hunter's head and lethal spines. Jack landed in a crouch on his feet and rolled to absorb the fall, coming out facing about on one knee, pistol raised at the Hunter's exposed backside.

Jack fired once.

The Hunter flinched and its momentum carried it the last three meters up the steps, where Logan and Rachel stepped aside. The creature then collapsed and fell forward into the renewed and shimmering beam of energy, where it was vaporized instantaneously.

Jack sighed and lowered his gun.

6: 31 seconds.

Jack sprinted behind one of the pillars and slung the Elder Prophet over his shoulder. He then motioned for the crystal and Rachel tossed it to him. They each paused at the foot of the steps.

All three turned and gave Eric one last two-fingered, bitter-sweet smile salute goodbye, then turned and ran with Jack for the doorway. The Engineer followed.

As the three Spartans crossed the entrance threshold, the Engineer halted and accessed the door panel, working to restore the shield barrier and prevent any from entering…or exiting. But as Jack reached out to speed him along, he heard a low hum and turned.

Three Phantom dropships hovered before them from their hiding spots. One from each side around the bend of the Shrine and one from below the center landing deck. Nine turrets flashed red plasma.

The Spartans hardly flinched and continued to run towards the nearest Phantom. Searing plasma swerved and compressed to avoid them and the crystal, and some even struck back at the Phantoms in their randomized vectors. Jack sprinted for one Phantom's anti-gravity troop deployment openings. Sure enough, three gold Elites dropped from the Phantom, as well as other Covenant from the other two Phantoms. But Jack had no mind for them. Only what was in his way.

With a deft leap and a swift kick Jack knocked one Elite away and over the edge of the open deck into the abyss below. Upon landing Jack ducked another Elite's swing of its energy sword. Logan and Rachel disposed of the alien with a series of rapid punches. The third primed a plasma grenade and threw it directly at Jack. But the super-charged device was warped by the Prophet's crystal and swiveled back towards the Elite, latching onto its shoulder. Jack shot a foot out and caught the Elite in the chest, sending it over the edge like the first with a flash of blue light.

Before any other Covenant soldiers could pour down, the Spartans had already leapt into the beam and were gravitated into the troop bay.

Inside awaited six more Elites.

In several chaotic moments, the Spartans had knocked out three Elites, stolen the weapons of three more and killed them all. All three were panting, surprised they had all survived. Even Logan without his shields was unscathed. The sheer confusion and ruthlessness of their approach into the ship had caught the Elites off guard.

Logan and Rachel tended to dispatching the pilots and taking over the controls, where they would hope the other Phantoms had not yet been alerted as to the outcome of the battle. Jack set the Elder Prophet against the wall, the Engineer by his side. Jack turned to the floating creature and pointed at the Elder.

"Watch him."

The message was clear enough for the Engineer, who began attending to minor scrapes on the Prophet's body, dripping from between the gashes in the Prophet's once glimmering robes. Jack rose and went to the cockpit. Rachel turned from the pilot's seat and spoke, her voice with less charm. First Ashley, then…

"Enemy Phantoms are onto us. I'll get us out of here. The Engineer might be able to help us send the proper counter-responses and we can slip onboard a larger ship."

Jack nodded and returned to the main deck, but the Engineer was already moving towards the cockpit. Jack walked over to the Elder and knelt before him. Jack was exhausted, but was ready to tend to _all_ his allies.

He checked the Elder's heartbeat, not quite sure if the alien's body worked the same as a human's. Even the creature's skin felt cold. He looked towards the Engineer and caught its gaze before it disappeared into the cockpit. The Engineer looked back at him with a look of defeat and sadness. And suddenly Jack knew beyond a doubt that the Elder was dead, had been dead from the moment the beam was deactivated and the crystal unpowered.

Jack slammed his fist against the wall.

And then it hit him. What he had let Eric commit himself to doing. What he had promised never to let happen. Jack sank against the wall, hating himself, spilling angry tears. He glanced at the countdown timer.

5:13.

The Phantom lurched and accelerated to top speed. Its shields gave way under fire from the two pursuing Phantoms. But the ship held and it passed beyond the giant outer sphere's entry ports into the night.

Rachel piloted the dropship over the Covenant metropolis until she found what her readings confirmed as the evacuated Covenant destroyer, in for repairs.

Bingo.

The Phantom pulled into the larger ship's open hangar, where the team made a swift landing and sped to the destroyer's bridge. Once all three Spartans, the Engineer, and the Elder were inside, the controls were fired up. Already Covenant Seraphs and Phantoms were closing in on their position, alerted to the danger. The destroyer groaned to life and began to accelerate out of the atmosphere, dozens of smaller ships in pursuit. Other, larger warships however would be called in from orbit to trap them, and so Rachel prepared their slipspace jump.

"Where to, Green-One?" she asked.

Jack looked at the hologram of the Covenant homeworld below them, at the large spherical structure, still visible from space, that encircled the Holy Shrine of the Rings. The sphere that encircled Eric and trapped him. The sphere that would become his tomb.

But no, he was already lost once Ashley died. Was already bent on taking his life, sacrifice or not. Jack glanced at his pistol, two rounds left in the magazine.

How many more would he sacrifice?

o o o

1:07.

Eric stroked Ashley's red hair, wishing her blue eyes were open and staring back into his. Her hair was cropped short, military cut. But to Eric, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He thought back to their childhood…no, to their indoctrination as soldiers. As Spartans.

She would always tease him, make fun of him when he messed up. It made him angry, not at her, but at himself, for failing, for not being better than the others. It drove him into a frenzy to follow orders to the letter, to get the job done, to be perfect in her eyes. It took him years until he understood her teasing as playful and that in truth she admired him.

As they grew up, they knew each was the other's inspiration. Their relationship was kept secret, though the signs weren't hidden for long, and by their mid twenties had fallen victim to lust and made love.

And now here Ashley lay: cold, dead, so different than she was in life. It was not fair that her death was not instantaneous like his would be. That she had to bleed and drain and lose her life second by second, in Eric's arms. She had told him to help the team. But didn't she understand? She was the only reason he fought. Without her, he would have dropped out, taken a dishonorable discharge and been left to a regular life.

The other Spartans were his brothers and sisters. But Ashley…she was his lover. No other comes before that. Not even the team.

_I hope you understand, Ashley. I hope you understand why I am weak. I give in to love. I'm giving the team one last gift._

And with that Eric kissed Ashley's cold lips, tears running down his face, dripping silently on the hard floor.

He didn't even notice the countdown hit 0:00.

o o o

Jack watched as a bright flash shone brilliantly on the surface of the Covenant homeworld. Eric's supernova gift to the Covenant. Jack marked SPARTAN-004 as MIA. Rachel called out from the cockpit.

"Entering Slipspace!"

Jack clutched the crystal tightly. He thought of the Chief, the other Spartans…Reach.

The hologram faded. Jack closed his eyes.

_How many more?_


	11. SI Chapter Nine Rendezvous

**Chapter Nine - Rendezvous**

**TIME: DATE STAMP ((ERROR)) ANOMALY\Revised date**

**estimated 0900 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, in space over Reach**

Jack knew something was wrong the moment they re-entered normal space. Their journey through the slipstream had lasted several seconds. And instead of empty space due to a randomized vector…a smoldering planet drifted before them on the main viewscreen. Jack activated the Spartan COM Channel.

"Rachel…why are we here? That's-,"

"Reach. I know. I don't understand either," Rachel whispered over the COM.

Jack's mind raced for an explanation. A malfunction? Perhaps their ship had taken its previous location data and accidentally jumped there? Jack entered the cockpit. There had to be an explanation…

A warning icon flashed before the command station. Jack didn't recognize the alien symbol, though its familiarity tantalized his memory. But a side screen hummed to life and showed a rupture in normal space from a ship leaving the slipstream, just three hundred kilometers away.

Rachel noticed it too.

"Incoming contact, unknown."

The distortion cleared, and a human frigate materialized out of space. On its side, white painted letters marked its name.

_Surrogate Victor_…

Jack's stomach dropped.

_How?_

He clutched the crystal tighter and put a hand on the back of Rachel's chair. Logan prepared their ship for combat and began to warm its weapons. Jack waved a hand for him to belay that. Instead, Jack simply stared at the screen, watching the ship drift in space. Rachel stuttered and tried to guess how this was possible.

"I don't understand. Did they know we were coming? Did they guess we would arrive here so late? How could they have known? Its just-," Rachel began, when another warning icon appeared next to her.

The Engineer moved to her controls and tapped a glowing glyph.

The main viewscreen snapped on, and Lieutenant Commander Alkaev Vladimir's face stared back at them. Jack instinctively hid the crystal from view behind his back. Vladimir grinned and his accented voice echoed about the walls in a cool manner.

"Ah. I was mistaken to assume you would miss your appointment. 0900 Hours precisely. Perhaps you Spartans are more than Ackerson makes of you. I've read his reports," Vladimir said with a chuckle, then added rather tragically, "well, the ones I have access to. Master Chief, are you prepared for our mission, then? You have successfully disabled that destroyer's crew?"

Jack stood in stunned silence, bewildered that Vladimir wasn't demanding a court martial. It was as if the Lieutenant Commander believed it still to be 0900 Hours, their meeting time…in fact, he _did _believe it was 0900 Hours. Jack gripped the crystal behind his back tighter.

Perhaps it _was_ 0900.

There were properties the crystal possessed that Jack had never imagined. He never believed in the possibility of time travel. But here the object seemed to have bent space and time itself to inconvenience them…or this was an elaborate hoax.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow as Jack continued to stare, thinking rapidly.

"Sir…" Jack began. If it was true, and they had somehow gone back to 0900, there was still time to fix things with the Lieutenant Commander. Once and for all. A plan began to formulate in Jack's head as he continued.

"Sir…we have successfully captured a Covenant Prophet in your absence. It is currently under a sedative, but we may bring it aboard if you wish."

Vladimir's eyes widened with shock at the Spartans' seemingly impossible efficiency, but he quickly recomposed his face into stoicism.

"This is good news, then. I must say, your work is exceptional. However, I had hoped you would wait for our rendezvous before undertaking your mission. Success, however, is always welcome. May I see this Prophet, then? Show me what you have captured."

Jack nodded to Logan, but activated a private COM link to him as he rose from his seat at the weapons station.

"The Elder is dead. Load a drop pod with plasma grenades and any explosive ordinance you can find. Then bring out the Elder for Vladimir to see."

Logan flashed his acknowledgement light and left the navigation room. Jack turned back to Vladimir while they waited. Vladimir spoke first.

"I must say again that I am impressed. Do enlighten me on your mission; how did you do it?"

Jack's mind worked furiously as Vladimir spoke; to Jack time seemed sluggish as his brain calculated the appropriate words.

"Sir, we captured this destroyer by 0830 and became engaged with a Covenant flagship. We were able to board it to try and disable it from within. What we found onboard, however, was a Prophet. We were lucky." Lies. Jack felt odd lying to the face of authority. Any other UNSC officer he would have the respect to confess their entire operation. But something within Jack knew that Vladimir was scum from the start.

Vladimir shook his head in near disbelief. But he grinned and nodded with approval.

"Again, impressive by all standards, Master Chief. Earth will be glad to have this leverage in the war. The _Surrogate Victor_ will make sure this Prophet returns to Earth safely. Let me know when you wish to board and I will arrange an escort."

There. A flicker of the eyes. The shift in balance. Jack knew Vladimir was lying. The Spartans had studied psychology on various levels to detect traitors in the UNSC and other personnel in the event that a rebel informant was amongst them. Vladimir wasn't going to send them an escort. He was going to send them a funeral pyre.

He was going to erase all evidence of the surviving Spartans and their success.

And he would take all the glory.

Jack could care less about glory. But he did care about himself and his team, the safekeeping of humanity, and the elimination of traitors to ensure it was protected.

Jack's plan began to accelerate.

Jack clicked his mike on a private COM Channel to Logan twice, a pause, then twice again for help. It was designed to signal that he needed covering fire or a distraction. Logan broadcast a message through Jack's external speakers.

"Green-One, could use a little help on the deck. There's a chunk of debris that's fused to the door down here, and as much as I hate to admit it, I may need a little more strength to pry it free. The Engineer might be able to unlock this thing as well."

Jack nodded and spoke to Vladimir.

"Excuse me. I'll return shortly, sir. Rachel can fill you in on the details." _Sorry, Rachel._

Jack turned and quickly left the navigation room, the Engineer obediently following, before Vladimir could try and call him back. Once out of sight, Jack raced to the drop pod deck and found Logan with the Elder over his shoulder. He stood next to the opening of a drop pod. At first glance nothing seemed out of place. But a closer look inside and Jack saw more. Logan felt like sharing.

"At least a hundred plasma grenades, a Covenant fusion coil from the reactor room, and a HAVOC tactical nuke captured from a human arsenal at some point or another and brought aboard this ship. Most likely for study. But its still armed."

Jack nodded his consent, saying, "Clever excuse you gave us. It should buy us five minutes. But Rachel won't be able to hold out forever back there. Listen, here's the plan." He raised the crystal and tossed it inside the drop pod. Logan cocked his head.

"I'm assuming you're not handing Vladimir that as a parting present, right?"

"Correct. That nuke is the present. But we have to destroy that crystal. I think it brought us here. I don't know how it works or why, but if we can't figure it out, the Covenant will. So no one's going to have it."

Logan nodded his agreement, now that the prospect of it all dawned on him. Jack knew he understood what was at stake. So much potential for power lied within the crystal. But it was a power no one could unleash without harming themselves.

_Just like Innovative Gesture's Installations_, Jack thought. _Just like the Forerunner legacy_.

Three warning lights flashed in both Jack and Logan's HUDs from Rachel, and a nearby camera zeroed in on them. Vladimir's voice spoke into their headsets, channeled through Rachel's. Vladimir could see and hear them. Good.

"That is the Prophet, then?" Vladimir asked.

Jack nodded at the alien slung over Logan's shoulder. Vladimir continued swiftly.

"Excellent. Go ahead and send him in a drop pod. My Pelican will pick it up. And from there, I will then come and bring you onboard. Forgive my caution, but I must make sure that the Prophet is in proper hands before proceeding. The fate of the war rests upon it."

_Yes_, Jack thought. _It does_.

_But you can't have it._

"Yes, sir. Logan, send the Prophet on its way."

"Yes, sir," Logan said, and he slid the Prophet from his shoulder and crawled inside the drop pod, gently setting the alien down inside. Jack knew he was also activating the timer on the HAVOC warhead. After a moment, Logan withdrew and moved to the eject panel. He pressed his palm against the button…or at least, it appeared he did, as Jack glanced again. Logan feigned trying it again, then looked up at the camera. Jack realized something must be amiss with the plan, and that Logan was improvising to buy them time.

"Sir, the launch sequence seems to be malfunctioning. We're still figuring out what this ship has and has not lost due to combat damage. We may be able to-," Logan began, but Vladimir interrupted impatiently.

"Can't you use another pod?"  
"Sir, all other drop pods are empty. Now, we may be able to drag this one out and onto the hangar bay where we can open the doors and release it into space. We'll make it quick. The cameras in the hangar are offline. We'll get the Engineer here to get started on repairs…"

The Engineer hurried off, fully aware that the Spartan wanted it to go and _disable_ those cameras.

Vladimir snorted in frustration.

"Fine. Do whatever it takes. Get that Prophet to me ASAP, and I will gladly bring you onboard and we can return to Earth. We must hurry before the Covenant fleet finds us. We are not too far from the planet, after all."

"Of course, sir," Jack responded. "We'll get it done."

The Channel snapped off.

Logan sighed and turned to Jack.

"The HAVOC's dead. It'll detonate, but it has to be manual. The timer won't set. When we arm this, it'll blow. And we can't shoot it from the ship. The weapons aren't functioning."

Jack understood the problem. Someone would have to be physically inside the drop pod to activate it. The instant detonation would kill them for sure.

"I'll do it." Jack said, and before Logan could protest, "That's an order. Now, let's get this thing moving."

o o o

"Tell me again, SPARTAN-045…where are your other two squad members?" Vladimir asked, a hint of mockery in his voice and the shadow of a grin on his stone-cold face.

Rachel sighed. The last thing she wanted to think of at the moment was Eric and Ashley. What else did Vladimir want to know, besides the fact that they were dead, _killed_ in action? Did he want to know how long it took for Ashley's body to fade away, how much blood now washed the deck Rachel stood on now? Did he want to know how many Covenant were destroyed by Eric's suicidal explosion? Did he want to know how long the Elder Prophet sat suspended in space and agony and time?

These were the details Rachel knew she could never confess to Vladimir. He didn't _deserve_ to know their fates.

_But Jack and Logan need more time…_

"Sir…allow me to explain…"

o o o

With a final grunt the drop pod was in place. Jack sighed and stood before the open hatch. Once he was inside and the door shut, Logan would open the hangar bay doors and the drop pod would be sucked out with the atmosphere into the stars. Jack steadied his breathing and shoved the notion of what he was about to do out of his mind. There could be no turning back. No time for regrets. He had one last mission. No more Spartans would die today…just one.

Jack felt Logan place a hand on his shoulder from behind. Logan gave him a small squeeze. These were the only unspoken words needed. Jack took a deep breath.

_What will Rachel say? When Logan tells her what I did? Will she know that I do it for her? Will she understand why I must do this? Will she know…that I love her?_

_Love her…What have I ever done for her? What time is there for any of us with this life? How can Spartans love when we are so close to death?_

_Perhaps this is it, then…the only thing I can do for her. Give her life…by taking mine._

There was a moment where Jack saw himself alongside her, the crystal in his hand, the infinitude of time stretched before them. Forever free from the harsh reality of the present.

Then it was gone. Shattered. Jack had a responsibility. Vladimir… the Covenant…no one was getting their hands on that crystal.

Jack took another deep breath. Rachel would have to love…someone else.

"Logan…tell Rachel…tell her that I…tell her to be careful for me. And Logan..." Jack fought the urge to turn around and look him in the eye, "…take good care of her as well."

Logan's hand withdrew.

"Don't worry. I will."

One second. One second for Jack to register the blow to the back of his head, the darkening vertigo that tunneled his vision and numbed his body. One second as the floor rose up to catch him. One second to know that by the time he awoke…it would be too late.

He was out before he hit the deck.


	12. SI Chapter Ten Victor

**Chapter Ten - Victor**

**TIME: DATE STAMP ((ERROR)) ANOMALY\Revised date**

**estimated 0911 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, in space over Reach**

Jack awoke with his hand on his pistol. He rose from the deck, gun drawn, and aimed at the open drop pod.

No one was inside.

Where was Logan?

Jack felt the pistol kicked from his hands as a green armored figure leapt atop the drop pod from behind it. A metallic boot caught Jack in the visor and spun him in a half flip over his back. Jack threw his hands out before him and landed on his hands and knees on the deck. With a shove he threw himself to his feet to meet his attacker.

Logan leapt from atop the drop pod, crystal in hand, and swung a wide fist. Jack swatted the blow aside and hooked an uppercut at Logan's waistline. Logan's armor caught the brunt of the swift blow and he stumbled backwards, hardly phased. Jack took this brief stalemate to shout out.

"Logan! What are you doing?!"

Logan hefted the crystal and laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking the crystal. If there was ever a chance to win this war, it's now, Jack. For once, _time_ will be on the Spartans' side."

Jack scolded his lack of caution. He realized he must have only been out for a few seconds. Enough time for Logan to find a better position to ambush him as he woke. Logan apparently hadn't hit him just hard enough.

But before Jack could say anything more, Logan threw himself at him. Jack sidestepped and caught his fist, ducking a swipe from the hand clutching the crystal. They struggled for a moment, until Jack was able to rotate Logan towards the wall and shoved him against it, hard. The crystal dropped from his grasp and clattered to the deck. Jack kicked it away to the side, where it skidded to a stop not too far from Jack's pistol.

With Jack's footing off balance, Logan brought his leg around Jack's and twisted, bringing him to the ground. Jack used his momentum to fall into a backwards roll, coming up on his feet just as Logan rushed forward, another punch on its way. Jack shouldered the blow, letting his shields absorb the force while he shoved back at Logan. Both Spartans staggered back from each other. Jack used this chance to speak.

"Logan, listen to me. We don't know how this thing works. For all we know, our next jump into slipspace could take us thousands of years into the past or future. And if we sit here Vladimir or the Covenant may get their hands on it. We have to get rid of it. I'll even arm the HAVOC myself. Or was that faked as well?"

Logan took a step closer.

"No. It will still need to be activated manually. But we're not going to use it. You, me, and Rachel are getting out of here. We'll take the crystal anywhere we want to go. We can…we can go back. Save the others. Save Reach." Logan took another step closer and held out his hand. Jack looked at it, then back at him. His body was still tensed to fight. Everything inside him screamed to throw another punch at Logan before he jeopardized their mission. But a deeper part of him wanted to take his hand. Logan continued.

"No one has to die today, Jack. No more Spartans will ever have to. It's our job to save as many lives as we can and complete our mission. We can do both together. You, me, Rachel. We're a team. We need you. We need our leader."

"John's our leader."

"He's dead."

"Not to me."

"Then let's bring him back. Let's bring them all back."

"We don't know what it's capable of. What else it can do."

"Then we'll find out."

"No one will."

"Jack...it's our duty. What would John do?"

Jack paused. His heart was hammering. He was torn between what he wanted to do…and what he knew he should do. What could be a frightening but beautiful risk…or what was safe. What was definite. He thought about Logan's words. He tried to envision John standing here now, faced with the same dilemma. He tried to imagine what he would think, what he would say…what he would _do_.

_When you've run out of options, make more_.

But when you have too many options, infinite possibilities stretched before you…what then? How do you know _which one_ to choose?

The Chief had told him the difference between wasting lives and spending lives. He didn't say anything about saving lives.

"Jack…"

Jack looked at Logan's hand. With effort, he took it, and Logan pulled him into an embrace. Jack felt suddenly relieved.

His shields drained to nothing, then shut down.

Logan's hand retreated from behind Jack's power generator and grasped his neck. Jack tried to spin about and drop down to one knee and throw Logan over him. But without air, he simply fell weakly to his knees before him, helpless. Logan brought his head close.

"I'm taking the crystal. And I'm taking Rachel. And together, we're going to bring them all back. But not you…no, not you. You will have died during Spartan training. I will see to it that Rachel never gets to know you. You will be a nameless stranger who died while she was too young to care. And I'll be there to comfort her, to tell her that Spartans never truly die. You'll be a memory, Jack…nothing more."

Jack blinked through stinging tears of despair. More than hate and pain and fear, he felt overwhelmed in sadness. He knew Logan had won. That Logan would keep every cold, cruel promise. Jack's vision began to cloud; his fingertips became numb…

There was a deep metallic groan, the sound of rushing air, and suddenly Jack could breathe in time to see that he was sliding across the deck towards the hangar bay doors. He glanced to his side and saw Logan grinding across the deck as well, hot sparks hissing from beneath him. Logan clawed at the steel deck, struggling to find some grip. Jack was already airborne and rotated to face the opening doorway.

To his surprise, the doors had ceased parting and the gap into space was less than a meter wide. Jack spread out his arms and legs as he slammed against the open crack, holding himself inside as crates and other debris crashed overhead or disappeared into space. Logan had caught hold of something and dangled helplessly up above. Jack glanced down to see that the drop pod was pressed tightly against the opening, it's hatch sealed tight.

After a moment, the rushing sound of venting atmosphere ceased. Jack felt the vibration of something powering down deep within the Covenant warship. He realized after a moment that the artificial gravity had been deactivated and they were free to float about. He looked ahead to see the Engineer behind the control room window to the hangar bay. The Engineer raised the crystal in one tentacle.

Jack took his opportunity to leap at Logan up above, who kicked out just as Jack neared. Jack slapped his palm against Logan's foot to deflect the force, but was propelled head over heels across the hangar. He saw as he spun that Logan had leapt off the wall in pursuit.

Jack braced himself for the impact. With a clank he bounced off the back wall and spun in a new direction. His hand caught hold of a groove in the metalwork and he slowed to a stop, drifting in one place. Logan stretched out his arms and pushed off from the spot where Jack had been, re-angling himself for a collision. Jack however noticed something floating in the middle of the hangar, spiraling slowly. His pistol.

Jack kicked off from the wall towards the weapon, just as Logan closed in at a hurtling speed. Logan reached a hand out and caught Jack's leg, angling them both outward in a dizzying spin. As Logan pulled in closer, Jack kicked out with his other foot once, twice against Logan's helmeted head. Both locked arms and their spin accelerated out of control, moving vaguely towards the center of the hangar.

Face to face, they unleashed everything they'd ever held back. Jack slammed his head against Logan's.

"This isn't about saving the world, is it, Logan? It's about Rachel!"

"Rachel _is_ the world, Jack! Maybe not to you, but she is to me!"

Logan reached up and tried to unlatch Jack's helmet, but Jack raised his knees and kicked out against Logan's chest. Both Spartans were propelled away from each other. Jack secured his helmet latch as he soared towards the far wall. Logan arced and readied himself to kick off the opposite wall. He too now saw the pistol gliding steadily towards the center of the deck.

Both Spartans hit opposite walls at the same moment and thrust themselves forward with all the strength they had. Jack noticed too late that his trajectory was slightly off. He reached out sideways and caught Logan's forearm just as they passed, and the two became locked in another spiraling wrestle. Logan's other hand, however, had found the pistol.

Logan tried to bring the barrel to bear, but Jack slapped his hand against Logan's and slipped his finger behind the trigger, blocking it from firing. Both strained to wrestle the pistol from the other's grasp as they tumbled in place. Jack brought his visor close.

"Listen to me! If you loved Rachel you would let her choose who she loves!"

"If you loved her you would use the crystal to save her!"

"We're Spartans, Logan! It's not our job to save ourselves..." And in a wrenching moment of agony, Jack saw the truth in his own words. Eric, Ashley, the other Spartans...John. No matter how hard he tried, some would be sacrificed, would _choose _to die...to save mankind. First Harvest, the Outer Colonies...Reach. Each had stood its own against the Covenant, glassed so that Earth would remain safe. If no one had the courage to pull the trigger, to fire those last few rounds...

If Spartans began to fear losing friends...then the Covenant had already won.

Jack slammed his helmet against Logan's. The two began a renewed spiral towards the drop pod, still propped against the open crack of the hangar doors.

In their spin, Jack took in the distance from them to the drop pod and estimated their speed and time of collision. At the precise moment, he twisted so that Logan was shifted between him and the hard surface. They slammed against the door, and Logan's grip on the gun slipped.

Jack pressed the barrel into the soft matte-black mesh of Logan's waist, between the armor.

The pistol fired.

Logan's muscles relaxed, and a glob of fresh blood spewed from the wound. Flecks of blood spattered Jack's visor and floated about the hangar. Jack brought the barrel up and pressed it against Logan's visor.

Logan coughed up blood, splashing the inside of his visor a dark red.

"Do it. I deserve it."

Jack hesitated.

"Do it _now!_" Logan tried to shout, but instead gurgled up more blood.

Jack withdrew his pistol and holstered it at his side with a magnetic click.

"No. It's not over yet, Spartan. I have a new assignment for you."

Jack reached behind him and unsealed the hatch. The explosive contents drifted within. Logan nodded and let Jack ease him inside. Jack turned and saw that the Engineer had already ejected the crystal through a small port in the back wall, and the pink shimmering object now drifted towards them. Jack snatched the object out of the air and sent it gliding inside with Logan.

Jack paused, peering inside from the open hatch. He summoned all his hate and rage against Logan and used it to stem his mounting guilt and grief. He couldn't imagine why he couldn't bear this parting. Logan had tried to kill him…no, _erase_ him…and take Rachel.

Logan reached towards Jack and spoke softly over the Spartan COM Channel, so that Rachel could hear as well.

"I'm sorry…" Logan struggled to say more. But it was all he could manage. A moment ago he had unleashed the darkest side of himself, a monster he hadn't faced in years. It was the same beast that took over when he had to fight the Covenant, when he had to survive. And at the same time, it was something stronger. For some reason he wanted most for Rachel to know that he was sorry. For even considering doing what he almost did to them. He could only cry now silently in his helmet, ashamed that he was ever considered a Spartan.

Jack looked at his long-time friend one last time. He couldn't forgive him. Not after what he had almost done. And at the same time, Jack mourned for the Logan he once knew and loved, who died long before this mission began.

Jack activated the Spartan roster and marked SPARTAN-109 as MIA. A moment later, a new file on Logan's bio-engineering history appeared. Perhaps it was only meant to be read after he was dead. It would have to wait.

Logan gave Jack the thumbs-up. It was weak. But it showed that he was determined to fulfill his final duty and destroy the crystal. Perhaps it was the only thing he could do to redeem himself, even if only a little.

Jack didn't return the thumbs up. Instead, he nodded. It was the only send off worth giving. Unknown to him, Logan blinked back tears of agony and regret inside his helmet.

Jack closed the hatch.

He signaled the Engineer, who activated the hangar bay doors. They slid apart all the way this time, revealing the stars and the smoldering Reach below. Ahead drifted the _Surrogate Victor_, Vladimir's Pelican already inbound. Jack shoved hard against the drop pod and sent it gliding into space. He watched it for a moment, drifting amongst the sea of stars. A lone lifeboat. Only this one was going to end a life. Jack struggled with his emotions, trying to figure out why his heart felt wrenched from his chest.

_Logan would have killed me. Would have taken Rachel…_

_He was my friend…_

_Not anymore…_

_Why did he change? Why does it have to end this way?_

Jack turned and left the hangar bay, its doors sliding shut behind him. The Engineer joined him on the way to the command deck. There Jack found Rachel. She took one glance at him- the blood, the slump in the shoulders, the clenched fist- and knew what had happened. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and had the Engineer set them on a slipspace jump straight through the planet towards a randomized vector. Rachel fought back tears and set them on course. The ship hummed and began to accelerate towards Reach's surface, where several other Covenant warships in orbit over the atmosphere now moved to intercept them. Jack and Rachel now faced the holographic projection in the center of the room.

Vladimir's image grinned back at them as the drop pod was brought onboard his dropship. Unescorted, he moved to open the hatch. After a moment it was pried free, and he peered inside with his sidearm.

Blood painted the interior of the lifeboat a dark, dripping red. The explosive ordinance within was lit up by Vladimir's flashlight. A Spartan sat against the back of the drop pod, a HAVOC tactical nuke in his lap. Helmet cast aside, Logan grinned back at the Lieutenant Commander's shock-stricken face.

"Reporting for duty, sir."

Logan pressed a button.

There was a flash, and the projection was filled with static. A side monitor displayed a bright orb of white-hot energy expanding rapidly. There was a pink flash and space warbled in random tendrils about the growing explosion. The _Surrogate Victor_ lurched to avoid the blast.

Jack put his hands on Rachel's shoulders, calming her as they sped towards the Covenant armada now moving to intercept them, even as space began to distort before their prow. Jack watched their forward view screen, staring past the Covenant warships glimmering red with plasma, past the swirling clouds of thunder and flame. Reach still lay in its death throes before them…but there was something amidst the fire that caught Jack's eye and gave him hope; a feeling he hadn't truly felt in a long, long time.

A patch of the planet was untouched, preserved, for some unknown purpose. Perhaps the other Spartans were still alive…

Jack thought of them all, trapped, waiting to be rescued. He thought of the Chief, stranded in space, fighting the Covenant head on in an unknown location.

He thought of Earth. Of the last stronghold humankind still held. The one place still worth fighting for…worth _dying_ for.

Rachel pulled Jack close, and they embraced, blinking away tears for the fallen, for themselves, for everything.

There was a bright pink flash as the blast caught up with them, and they disappeared into the slipstream.

o o o

It was quiet. Several hours had gone by in which Jack and Rachel did nothing but sit quietly together and cry. It was a luxury none of the Spartans had ever really had. But there was no use hiding this sort of thing now.

Both their helmets had been discarded. Now they lay side by side, still in the rest of their MJOLNIR armor, staring into each others' eyes. Rachel ran a hand through Jack's blonde, short-cropped hair. She stared into his eyes, and within the hardened green there was a glimmer of boyishness deep within. She wanted to see the side of him that was not heavy-hearted and burdened with the duties of a soldier, of leadership, of a Spartan.

Jack watched Rachel's eyes follow his, her own sparkle of mischief within those green depths. He tried to envision her brown hair longer, more carefree. He hated to see her like this. Like a soldier. No matter how tough she could get, she would always be a woman he wanted to protect. He couldn't imagine seeing those eyes lifeless, her beautiful white skin charred and bloodied like so many he had seen before. He did notice, however, a thin white scar curve down from her cheek bone to her upper lip. A knife wound she has received in a training exercise.

Here they lay, seeing each other's faces, no longer hidden behind the shielding Spartan visor. Here they remembered they were human. Here they felt again like children. Communicating with looks and gentle touches. Words felt meaningless. Both knew they would throw themselves before the other to take a bullet. They had nothing else to give one another. Normal couples would laugh, make witty comments, talk about life and why they were there, what they were meant to be. Not for these two. There was nothing more to say.

Just children, inside. Never allowed to grow up the normal way. Always playing war games. Always soldiers. One could never get too attached, lest their comrade be shot to death the next moment. And at the same time, this was an even stronger bonding. Every Spartan seemed to communicate on an ethereal plane beneath consciousness. Knowing they all would face the same fate, they were forever brothers and sisters.

Now Rachel moved to kiss Jack, to caste aside the rule against love between Spartans. Jack turned his head, hesitating. Not because of regulation. Not because he didn't want more than anything to return the kiss. But because he wanted to know something.

"Rachel…I killed Logan today. I…don't know what came over him. But he was going to kill me and take you and try to save the others. He was going to use the crystal to change everything. I don't know if I should have let him. I've just as easily sent others to their deaths…would it be so different if I sent myself to mine? So he would kill me and save you all? I…I don't know if I did the right thing. I don't know why Logan, why he-,"

And he collapsed into sobs.

Rachel turned his chin towards her and looked him in the eyes. Green staring into green. Spartan to Spartan. Woman to man.

"I _love_ you because you _are _a good person, Jack-,"

"But I-,"

She kissed him. Hard.

He kissed back, blinking back tears.

"When we get out of this," Rachel mumbled, "We're going to raise a family-,"

"I know. And we'll have children."

"Lots of them."

"And a house."

"A mansion."

"And a dog-,"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

So many emotions, built up over the years, exploded from them. So long to wait…for _what?_ Rachel thought to herself. _Because of war?_

Perhaps war is the _best_ time for love.

Rachel began to unlink Jack's armor. He began to do the same for her. Before long, the last piece of the MJOLNIR armor had clanked to the deck. Entwined in each other's arms, they let their instincts lead them. They were clumsy, shaking with excitement and laughing through tears and joy and pain all at the same time. Hours went by before at long last they rested alongside one another, still staring into each other's eyes.

Jack waited for Rachel to fall asleep before rising from their spot in the command chair. He lifted his helmet and slipped it on, activating his Spartans' files. He had to know something before he could let his mind fully rest.

He quickly found and opened Logan's file. His eyes scanned the data three times.

Experimental additional bioaugmentations tested on SPARTAN-109, approved by a certain Lt. Ambrose. Extra doses of aggression enhancement fluids. Stronger muscle and denser bone augmentations. Repressed ethical center of the brain. Symptoms of a darker, alter ego.

Jack let his helmet drop to the floor, renewed grief swelling inside his chest.

Logan…it wasn't his fault after all. And I _murdered_ him. Sent him to his death with hardly a goodbye.

_Logan! If I could just go back and tell you that I forgive you! You're always a part of the team…just like Eric…Ashley…all of them._

Jack lifted his helmet off the deck and stared at his reflection in the visor, now dark as his heart. And it was then, in a moment of sadness, that he understood what it was he feared.

Being alone. The last Spartan, without Rachel, without anyone. Living to see the end of the war, knowing that no one he had ever cared about would be by his side to see it with him. He had wanted to take Logan's offer and escape to save the other Spartans. He _did_ take his offer. But when he felt himself near death, he remembered why Spartans fought in the first place. Why their lives were worth sacrificing.

Jack saw his pistol lying on the deck. He picked it up and unloaded the magazine, hefting its weight again. One bullet. The last ones each sent someone to their death…

What life will be spent with this bullet? Who else would be sacrificed for the team, for mankind? Who was this bullet for?

The Covenant.

Jack slid in the magazine and holstered the pistol to his side.

Spartans would only be free once the Covenant were dead. And he would stop at _nothing_ to bring them down. Perhaps Spartans never die because they live on in the lives they saved.

Jack would make all their lives, all their sacrifices, worth something. Worth everything. For Logan, for his Spartans…for John.

Jack placed his helmet over his head and clicked it into place.

Earth would bring him a new mission, he could feel it.

And he was ready.

Jack looked at Rachel, who rose, staring back into his eyes.

_They_ were ready.


	13. SII Chapter Eleven Thunder

**Section II – Beta**

**Chapter Eleven - Thunder**

**0711 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani system, Orbital Defense Generator**

**Facility A-331, planet Reach.**

_"Here's the plan: we split into four teams._

_Team Delta – Fall back to this position. Take two Warthogs, but leave them and stealth it if you encounter any resistance. Your mission is to secure the area. This will be the squad's fallback position. Keep the back door open for us._

_Team Gamma – You'll extract the Admiral and his staff and bring them back to the generators. We'll need the extra crew."_

_Team Beta – You're on generator defense."_

_"Understood, Chief," Spartan-067 said._

_"Team Alpha..."_

_"Awaiting orders, sir."_

_"We're going to that valley to kill anything there that isn't human."_

o o o

The birds had stopped chirping.

A deep crackle thundered about the valley. A storm was approaching, coalescing into a dark mass from beyond the ridgeline to the south.

SPARTAN-067, Jack, stood atop the west bunker, overlooking the massive plain expanding southward towards the ridgeline. Beyond laid ten thousand Covenant warriors and a warship, preparing a great assault upon the generator complex. To the west stretched mountainous hillsides. To the east extended a vast forest, full of lush trees the Spartans themselves had trained beneath as children.

No. Children implied innocence.

Jack had been assigned leader of Beta Team, in charge of defending the generator complex. The facility was comprised of seven sectors, five of which were entombed deep beneath the small mountains that stood behind him. Two of them, complex three and seven, were exposed. Exposed, however, was the wrong word. Enforced with meters of titanium steel and concrete, the two bases were fortresses. Loaded with weapons and ammunition, ten turrets, two Warthogs, two Scorpion tanks, they would hold out against any armada for a long while. Include seventeen Spartans, including Jack himself...and it was near indestructible

Today, they would see.

Jack watched the three Banshee fliers, now mere bulbous dots in the distance, glide over the ridgeline and disappear into the next valley. SPARTAN-104, Fred, SPARTAN-087, Kelly, and SPARTAN-029, Joshua, comprised Team Alpha and were en route to make a dent in the Covenant invasion force.

A dent was an understatement. They planned on detonating a Fury tac-nuke: a nuclear device that would flatten everything the megaton yield touched.

If successful, Alpha Team would give Beta the extra edge against any survivors. Alpha would no doubt then return and give aerial support from above.

If Fred, Kelly, and Joshua failed...then Beta would be left to fight the Covenant alone.

Still, Jack wasn't too concerned about their odds. They would no doubt be able to repel any invasion for at least several hours. By then, the UNSC would no doubt have defeated the Covenant fleet in space with the aid of the Super MAC orbital stations.

He had to wonder now, though, feeling the stillness grow around him as the sun began to warm Reach from its low perch above the horizon...

Were they ready?

Jack opened Beta's COM channel and spoke to SPARTAN-004, Eric.

"Red-Four, I need a sit rep on the facility's defenses. What do we have to throw at these Covies?"

"Good news, Red-Seventeen. We've found two additional rocket launchers and sniper rifles, each with plenty of ammo. Three turrets are affixed in delta formation atop each bunker, as per your orders. Four more turrets cover the main entryway to complex three and seven as well. Both Scorpions are in working conditions, as well as the Warthogs. Six Anaconda surface-to-air missiles are prepared as well. Also sir, we've found thirty Lotus anti-tank mines. Ten have been laid on the forward slopes to both bunkers, and the rest are scattered at random before the main facility. And of course, our last Fury tac-nuke is ready to detonate if need be. Anything else, sir?"

"Yes. I want a Spartan on each turret. I want a rocket man on both bunkers and two snipers with good views of the area. Any volunteers?"

SPARTAN-045, Rachel, spoke up.

"Sir! Requesting permission to lead the sniper team?"

"Negative, Red-Nine. I've decided to lead that one. I'll need the best view of the surrounding area to provide better feedback. You can help cover me."

"Affirmative, Red-Lead."

"I'll also need someone on each tank."

"Logan here, requesting permission to lead."

"Granted, Red-Thirteen. Take whoever's last and keep them ready by the 'Hogs. We never know when we'll need them."

"Roger that, Red-lead."

"Sir!" It was SPARTAN-073, Ashley. "We've found a damaged Pelican behind East Bunker. It seems functional. Orders?"

"See if you can get it off the ground and into the forest. We don't want the Covenant to know where it is. Secure it and prepare it for an emergency take-off. If things get too hot, it may be our only shot out of here. I'll alert Red-One of the situation."

Jack tried activating the Spartan COM channel, but something was interfering. He could only broadcast to his Spartans within range. He decided to try it again later, and if it was still dead, he would make sure that in the event of their retreat, the other teams would be retrieved.

No Spartan would be left behind.

"Beta Team, listen up. We're forming a new team. Contact with Red-One and the others is impossible at the moment. As of now Team Beta is Green Team. Until we make contact with the other teams, I'll be in charge of Green Team's operations. We have to assume we're not getting any backup, ever.

Here are your new team call signs:

I will be Green-One. Logan is Green-Two. Rachel is Green-Three. Everyone else follows in numerical order according to their Spartan tag."

Jack highlighted Beta Team and converted their new tags to fit this pattern.

"We'll make five squads, then," Jack said. He highlighted himself and Rachel.

"Green-Three and I are 1st squad. We'll provide sniper cover and assess the situation from afar."

He highlighted Logan and two others.

"Green-Two is in charge of 2nd squad. Call on him if you need covering fire or a ride. Green-Seven will lead 3rd squad in defense of West Bunker. Green-Nine and 4th squad will protect East Bunker. Green-Sixteen and 5th squad will guard the main facility. Understood?"

Sixteen acknowledgement lights winked back at him.

There was another boom of thunder, this one more powerful and closer than the first.

Smoke began to rise from beyond the southern ridgeline.

Alpha Team...

"Get to your positions. Prepare for combat," Jack said, as he took in a deep breath, his blood beginning to pump with the rush of battle. His body already knew how to move, how to react to plasma bursts and grenade blasts. It was his mind, however, that froze in place, keeping his gaze on the southern horizon, the rising sun to the east illuminating the valley in a brilliant glow.

"A storm's coming, Spartans..." Jack began, as dark shadows began to creep down the valley, the storm's clouds drifting nearer.

"Get ready for the rain."


	14. SII Chapter Twelve Rain

**Chapter Twelve – Rain**

**0717 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani system, Orbital Defense Generator**

**Facility A-331, planet Reach.**

A light drizzle had begun.

Jack activated his HUD magnification from atop a hillside southwest of West Bunker and zoomed in on the ridgeline. Three Banshees sped towards the main facility in a delta formation, their wing pods aglow.

Still watching them approach, Jack activated the COM and spoke to the other squad leaders.

"3rd and 4th squads, keep your eyes on those Banshees. Hold your fire until I confirm the order to attack. It may be Alpha Team. I'll try and signal Red-One."

He did. There was no answer.

"3rd, 4th, and 5th keep turrets trained on those things. Rockets hold fire until they are within optimal range. We can't afford any misses. 2nd squad, prepare to blow these things out of the sky if 3rd and 4th are in trouble. Wait until my mark to fire."

Four acknowledgement lights blinked back from all four squad leaders.

"Roger that, Green-One," Logan added. He seemed excited to use the tanks. But Jack also knew he would hold out until he gave the order. They had plenty of ammunition. But Jack wasn't sure yet how great of an assault they would be facing. Hopefully Fred and the others were in those Banshees with good news.

The Banshees dipped down towards the main facility in attack formation.

"Hold your fire..." Jack nearly whispered into the COM, then shouted, "Red-One, respond! This is SPARTAN-067. Confirm identification..." He simply refused to believe that Fred, Kelly, and Joshua were dead. He had to know for sure before...

The Banshees opened fire.

Three brilliant green plasma torpedoes arced from the Banshees, one towards each bunker, and the third towards the main facility. Three emerald explosions sent chunks of concrete through the air; metallic surfaces fused together as they melted.

"OPEN FIRE!" Jack shouted into the COM, as he raised his SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle and sighted through the scope at the lead Banshee. He heard Rachel fire her own beside him; the round pinged off the craft's armored side. Jack fired his own round.

The lead Banshee's left wing pod shattered, and the alien craft began a screeching spiral towards the main facility, just as the Spartans opened fire with their turrets. The Banshee was shredded apart by the combined fire and exploded, showering SPARTAN-144, Daniel, in hot debris and washing him in fire and plasma.

The other two Banshees swerved as two rockets raced from West and East Bunkers to meet them. One hit its mark and the Banshee exploded instantly. The other just missed its target. The third and final Banshee began to open fire with its main cannons, peppering East Bunker with blue plasma bursts.

_Boom!_

A tank shell punched the Banshee out of the sky, courtesy of Logan.

Jack cursed and activated the COM.

"Squad leaders, damage assessment," he said, forcing himself to sound calm. He had to look in control, despite the fact that he'd hesitated too long to order the squads to open fire, that it was _his_ fault they'd been hit so hard.

"Green-Seven reporting, sir. 3rd squad is alright here at West Bunker. That plasma torpedo took out one of our turrets, but Eric was able to avoid the blast."

"Good. Green-Nine?"

"4th squad is green, sir. Plasma torpedo shook us, but it missed by a good six meters. Turrets are operational. I won't be missing again with this rocket launcher anytime soon, sir."

"Of course. 5th squad? What's your status?"

"Green-Sixteen reporting, sir," Daniel said, coughing, "Their torpedo missed as well. I was hit by some debris, but my shields took the brunt of it. I'm alright."

"Good to hear, Green-Sixteen. 2nd squad?"

"Alive and here whenever you need us, Green-One."

"Alright then," Jack began, when Rachel put a hand on his arm and pointed towards the ridgeline.

"Look," she said through her external speakers.

"Hold, Green Team," Jack said as he hit his helmet magnification and peered at the range of hills beyond the valley to the south.

Two more Banshee trios soared over the crest of the ridge. Only this time, Jack noticed, eight of the smaller hills below moved.

Wraiths.

The Covenant tanks cruised slowly across the open plain as both Banshee squadrons pulled ahead. They were going to pin the Spartans down while the Wraiths got within range. From there, it would only be a matter of time before the generator complex was bombarded into rubble. Jack keyed the COM.

"3rd, 4th and 5th squads prepare to take out those Banshees. Do not hesitate to open fire. 2nd squad, I want you in position to open fire on those Wraiths. Get out there and hit them before they are within range of the facility."

"Sir," Logan said, "What about our Spartan on the 'Hog?"

Jack thought a moment, then responded.

"Have him pick up 3rd squad's extra man. Let Eric take gunner. Have Green-Nine at East Bunker join you in passenger with the rocket launcher. Perhaps he needs to get up close and personal to use that thing properly," Jack said sarcastically, but the Spartans didn't have time to laugh at the joke, "You three will take the Warthog and assist 2nd squad in taking out those Wraiths. Understood?"

Acknowledgement lights confirmed the order.

"Move out, Spartans," Jack said. He was bargaining here. Giving up 4th squad's rocket support to assist the tanks would weaken East Bunker's defenses. At the same time, 2nd squads tanks would be sitting ducks to those Banshees without some swift cover from the Warthog. Jack just hoped he was making the right decision. He promised to help cover East Bunker with his sniper to make up for the lost man.

Jack sighted on the first trio of incoming Banshees. He tracked the eastern-most one, but couldn't get a clear shot. Rachel, who had moved further along up the hillside from where Jack now stood, did however.

She fired once, twice.

The third shot hit home.

The round found its mark through an opening in the back of the Banshee and tore through the Elite's armor within. The Banshee's pods ceased glowing as the craft powered down, the pilot ejected from its bulbous cockpit, lifeless. Jack didn't have the satisfaction of watching the Elite plummet and smack upon the ground.

Instead, he now watched the other two Banshees swerve to avoid machine gun rounds, opening fire with their own weaponry. A rocket from West Bunker took out the Banshee closest to them. The final one launched its plasma torpedo, which detonated against one of the main facility's turrets in a wash of green fire. The Spartan manning it was thrown several meters backward. The Banshee was ripped apart by all eight remaining turrets.

Jack didn't have time to check on his fallen comrade, and instead tracked 2nd squad's progress through his sniper scope. Logan and SPARTAN-090, Akiko, each rolled their tanks from behind one of the bunkers, Logan from West and Akiko from East. SPARTAN-021 Grant had picked up Eric and Green-Nine, Andrew, from both bunkers. The Warthog now sped ahead of Logan and Akiko, straight down the middle of the valley towards the eight Wraith tanks.

Jack heard the whine of a Banshee and threw himself to the ground. A plasma torpedo exploded above his head, splashing him in hot green magma and chunks of blistering rock.

o o o

Eric held on tightly to the chain gun as the Warthog picked up speed, spewing grass and dirt behind it. The approaching storm had begun to increase in intensity; rain now pelted Eric's visor from a nearly horizontal direction. Far out of range to shoot at the Wraiths yet, he swiveled the gunner position to face behind them and watched as the first trio of Banshees was taken out.

He heard first, then saw the next trio fly overhead. He aligned the machine gun's targeting reticle and opened fire on the one closest to him. The bullets pinged off its rear, but did little damage. The Warthog was already speeding out of range. For better or worse, the Banshees had decided to leave them alone and go after the facility. One of them tilted and glided for Jack and Rachel's position in the western hills.

Eric swiveled forward again and tracked the nearest of the Wraiths. He was determined to do everything in his power to take them down. Even if he had to leap from the Warthog and board one himself.

Logan's voice echoed over the COM channel to them.

"Akiko and I are almost in range. When we hit those things, see if you can flank them and gut them from behind. If it gets too hot, pull back for a while, then strike again. Can I get a 'sir, yes sir!'?"

Everyone on the Warthog winked their acknowledgement lights instead.

"Fine. Then cover your ears. This'll be loud."

A tank shell thundered over their heads and detonated against one of the Wraith tanks. The dark blue, armored beast rotated to face the new threat...then sighted on the incoming Warthog.

Another Scorpion round soared in from the East, catching the Wraith in its side. The shell lanced through the alien tank, wrenching debris and blue fire out from the opposite side. Smoke belched from the Covenant artillery and it moved no more.

Three more Wraiths turned towards them.

Two of them each sighted on one of the Spartans' tanks from afar and launched great, shimmering orbs of blue-white plasma into the sky. The third Wraith drifted towards the Warthog. The last four Covenant tanks proceeded across the valley towards the generator complex. The Wraith now approaching the Warthog opened fire.

Grant spun the wheel and the Warthog swerved to avoid the blast. Eric opened fire with the turret, peppering the vehicle's armored front. Andrew sighted on the Wraith with his rocket launcher.

"Get me closer," Andrew demanded calmly, holding perfectly still despite the jumble of the Warthog.

Two more tank rounds crackled overhead, and one of the Wraiths exploded. Logan's voice broke in over the static of the COM.

"Akiko, bail, _now!_"

They heard a distant explosion. One of the Wraith bombs had found its mark.

"Akiko!" Logan screamed. His Scorpion barely rolled out of the way of the other Wraith blast, and the explosion took out his right treads. He was grounded, but aimed the tank's cannon nonetheless and opened fire again.

The Wraith tracking the Warthog was hit, but still intact. Grant spun the jeep out to the side, then turned sharply back in, passing the Wraith by two meters. Eric continued a steady barrage of lead, puncturing the Wraith's side and disabling it. As they passed behind it, Andrew let loose a rocket into the backside of the Wraith, blowing it apart in a bright blue flash. The last one, however, unleashed another airborne blob towards Logan's distant tank.

Grant hit the accelerator and sped them towards the remaining Wraith. Eric opened up anew with his machine gun, hoping to draw its attention. Another shell echoed from Logan's tank, and the Wraith took the hit without flinching. However, it now shifted towards the incoming Warthog.

"We need to get out of here!" Eric shouted over the rattle of the machine gun, as the Warthog closed in on the Wraith. His previous determination had vanished in the face of cold reality.

"Hold on..." Andrew whispered over the COM, sighting on the Wraith. "I have the shot..."

"Grant! Get us out, now!" Eric repeated.

Grant seemed torn between both options. He decided to trust Andrew instead, and put the Warthog at full speed towards the Wraith. They had to destroy it before it fired another shot. At this range, it wouldn't be missing. Eric kept his finger tight on the trigger, hoping to hit a weak spot on the metallic monster somewhere.

"Andrew, shoot it!"

"Just a little closer..."

"Andrew, NOW!"

The Wraith fired.

o o o

The Scorpion's cannon belched one more round. Logan hoped to give Eric and the others a better chance at killing the Wraith tank. He quickly popped the hatch and crawled out, just as the simmering collection of plasma reached the peak of its curve and began its descent.

Logan leapt from his damaged tank and ran as fast as he could. He felt the explosion behind him as the Wraith bomb impacted and the Scorpion exploded. The Spartan was thrown to the ground, his shields drained.

He rose and watched as two of the second trio of Banshees were blown out of the sky by the other squads. Where was the third one?

Logan looked back at the last four Wraiths now positioned within range of the generator complex. They opened fire, hurling orbs of plasma skyward. Logan turned his gaze towards the Warthog now accelerating towards the Wraith that had destroyed his Scorpion tank. The Wraith fired.

o o o

Grant slammed on the emergency brake and swerved to the right, placing himself in front of the sphere of plasma. Andrew's rocket streaked forth in a plume of smoke and flew wide, missing. Eric held on tight to the turret as the Warthog slid sideways through the mud and the blast hit them.

A blue flash, a ripple of searing heat, and Eric opened his eyes.

The world spun in loops before him. Everything felt slow as the Warthog spiraled through the air. Eric felt them crunch into the ground, bounce, and continue tumbling. His shields flared and faded, and the last thing he heard was the blaring shield indicator and the grinding crunch of steel.

o o o

Jack's shields flickered red, and he rose to his feet in a dash for new cover behind another outcropping of rock. He heard several sniper rounds crack from Rachel's rifle, and he looked behind him to see the Banshee turn its nose in her direction.

_No_.

Jack slid to a stop, then charged back after the Banshee, now hovering slowly above the ground. Rachel ducked behind the boulder as the alien craft fired sizzling blobs of blue plasma at her. Jack felt his shields begin to recharge as he leapt atop the Covenant aircraft, grabbing hold of one of its wings with one hand and reaching out with the other to pry open the hatch.

The Banshee rolled sharply to the side, out over the cliff edge hundreds of feet above the valley. Jack nearly lost his grip, but clamped on tight as the alien pilot tried to shake him off. Jack knew that Rachel watched him now, unable to try and help him lest she shoot him or damage the Banshee. It was up to him, and him alone, now.

The Banshee stopped resisting and angled to shoot at Rachel on the hillside. Her rock cover wouldn't last too long against a sustained barrage of plasma, let alone one of the torpedoes. Jack tried to strike the wing pod and send the Banshee off course, but it was just out of reach. His sniper rifle had been left behind on the hill. He was running out of options.

Jack remembered something the Chief had taught him about options.

He activated his deep space thrusters and held on tight. The Banshee spiraled out of control, screeching sharp loops in the air. Jack felt himself slipping and shut off the thrusters. The Banshee realigned itself and pulled into an upwards back flip. As the flier righted itself, it activated its boosters and accelerated forward at an alarming rate. Jack struggled to maintain his grip on the back of the wing. With a sudden jolt, the Banshee whiplashed out to the side in a roll. Jack lost his grip and was flung into the air.

The ground waited hundreds of feet below.


	15. SII Chapter Thirteen Mud

**Chapter Thirteen – Mud**

**0721 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani system, Orbital Defense Generator**

**Facility A-331, planet Reach.**

Logan saw it as he ran.

A lone Banshee, nose dug deep into the mud. It's Elite pilot pasted the ground nearby in a purple mess. Logan could hear the sounds of battle around him, machine guns and plasma, explosions both near and far. He slid to a stop against the alien craft and tested the controls.

The Banshee hummed to life.

o o o

Eric opened his eyes.

Mud had splattered his visor. Droplets of rain began to wash it away, revealing a jagged crack in the faceplate. It was eerily silent.

He tried to move, but his mind seemed detached from his body. His limbs were numb to his will.

He coughed up blood from his bitten tongue, splashing the inside of the visor a vibrant red.

He had to get up. He had to _move_. The other Spartans...Ashley.

A raindrop slid its way between the crack in his visor, mingled with a bead of blood, and hung, suspended. The droplet fell, splashing Eric's forehead; a mixture of warm and cold that sent shivers of life back into him.

Eric sat up in the mud, his bones and muscles aching.

It was a mess.

The Warthog lay on its side, the front end facing away from him, a tire still spinning silently. From the look of it, the straps securing him to the machine gun turret had snapped and dumped him in the mud. Just ahead of him lay Andrew, his emptied rocket launcher still clutched in his hand. Grant...

A crumpled, charred, smoking mess was all that remained of the driver's side of the Warthog. The remnants of a suit of MJOLNIR armor remained, black and smoldering like a burnt exoskeleton.

Sound crashed back into Eric's ears like a tidal wave. He flinched from the noise at first, then reoriented himself and rose to his feet. He knelt by Andrew and shook him. The Spartan coughed and began to rise. Eric helped him up to his feet.

"We need to move, Andrew. Just hold onto me."

"What about Grant?"

"He's gone. We have to move on."

Andrew looked back at the smoldering wreckage behind them and nodded.

"Alright, let go then. I can walk."

"Can you run?"

Andrew looked back at Eric's cracked faceplate, then nodded again. Eric turned.

"Good. Then let's run."

A Wraith bomb detonated against the Warthog, propelling the flaming vehicle through the air over the two Spartans' heads where it crashed several meters away.

They ran.

o o o

Jack held his breath.

The sensation of falling was not new to him. Whether through dreams, through training, through combat, he had taken falls before and lived. Shields could recharge. Broken bones could heal.

But this was death.

He instinctively fanned out his arms and legs, hoping to slow his momentum. The ground rose up to catch him, to grind him into the mud where he would lie forever, the hissing rain his only requiem.

He heard the whine of a Banshee and looked up. The alien craft dove towards him on a collision course. It wasn't enough that he would die this day. No, the bastard would see it through to the end, finish what it had started, make sure he was dead.

_We'll see about that_.

Jack waited until the Banshee sped over him and reached out, fingertips brushing the metallic surface...

_Gotcha!_

Jack's hand latched tight to the wing, and the sudden momentum of the accelerating Banshee nearly ripped out his shoulder joint as he was carried on a new course through the air, just feet above the ground.

A voice echoed over the COM.

"Gotcha!"

It was Logan.

Surprised relief swelled inside Jack. He knew Logan had his back now. He was alive. And he knew what he was going to do.

"Thanks for the lift, Logan. But I have an appointment with one of those Wraiths, if you don't mind."

"I was thinking the same thing," Logan said as he accelerated the Banshee towards the nearest of the Covenant artillery, "Hang on. Turbulence."

The Banshee barrel-rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a well placed Wraith shot. Jack was nearly thrown off. Plasma sizzled past his armor, dimming the shields a good fourth of the bar.

"Get me in close. See if you can punch a hole for me."

"Roger that, get ready."

The Banshee swooped left and right, throwing the nearest Covenant tank's aim. After another missed shot, Logan suddenly shifted the Banshee to full speed straight for the Wraith while its energy mortar recycled its next shot.

Logan fired a plasma torpedo.

The green blast detonated against the Wraith's armored front.

Jack let go.

o o o

Eric didn't look back.

Enhanced by the MJOLNIR suit, he sprinted at 50 km/h, mud flinging behind him from beneath his armored boots. He nearly stumbled as he splashed through a puddle in a ditch, but continued running. He heard Andrew's footsteps in rapid pursuit behind him. They had to get out of the open valley and back to base with the other Spartans.

West Bunker was three hundred meters ahead. Almost there...

Eric heard the whine of a Covenant Ghost and threw himself to the mud.

"Down!" he shouted through his external speakers. Eric felt the alien vehicle hover right over his body; the propulsive wake of the Ghost sent tingles down Eric's spine. He heard a loud smacking of metal and he rolled over onto his back, sitting up to see.

Andrew's legs sank to the ground. Something else had tumbled and slid through the mud further down.

The rest of Andrew's body lay twenty meters away.

Eric fought back a wave of nausea and panic and forced himself to turn and keep running. But his legs had melted into sluggish steps. His head swam, and he looked around for the Ghost. He heard the whine of its engines.

This time he saw it.

The Ghost circled back towards him from thirty meters away, energy trailing hungrily in its wake. He could see now that a Grunt drove the vehicle. Eric braced himself for his last stand. He knew the thing wouldn't try and run him over again. It would wait for him to duck, then open up with its plasma turrets and melt him to the ground.

Eric watched as the Ghost sped towards him on a collision course. He had only one shot at this...

The Ghost suddenly braked five meters in front of him and opened fire. Eric dove to the side and fell into a roll, coming up into a crouch just as the Ghost pivoted and hit its boosters, accelerating straight for him.

Eric remained in a crouch until the last second. He thrust himself into the air, tucking his knees in front of him and extending his metallic boots outward in a kick.

They collided.

o o o

Jack immediately coiled into a ball and bounced hard off the Wraith's surface. He reached out as he tumbled and caught a hold of the back end and jerked to a halt, slamming against the Wraith's flank, his shield indicator blaring. Logan's Banshee shrieked away overhead and now became engaged in a dog fight with the same Banshee that had flung him into the air.

Jack crawled atop the Wraith and towards the gaping hole in its front. Electrical wires dangled from within, and the Elite inside began to climb out. Jack grabbed it by the throat and lifted it out of the tank. The Elite groped for its plasma rifle, but Jack beat it to it and fired the weapon point blank into the alien's stomach. Jack tossed the body aside and dropped inside the Wraith, hoping the thing still worked as he toggled the controls.

The Wraith lurched forward and its energy mortar blinked online.

Jack grinned.

_Now we're talking_.

o o o

Logan put his Banshee into an outward spiral, avoiding another close plasma torpedo from the pursuing craft. The enemy Banshee was hounding him, never more than fifteen meters away at all times. He couldn't shake the thing. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was hit and went down. He had to do something different, use the enemy's determined lock to its disadvantage.

Logan dove for the Wraiths.

o o o

Jack rotated the Covenant behemoth and aligned its plasma mortar targeting reticule on the enemy Wraith closest to him. It was too distracted by the Banshee fight in the air above it to realize its neighbor had been hijacked. Jack fired the mortar and watched with satisfaction as the round detonated against the Wraith's side, punching through a weak spot in the armor. The mortar tank belched smoke and caught on fire.

Jack rotated again and lurched his craft towards the other two remaining Wraiths, both of which now targeted him. Jack knew that firing a shot would most likely damage one of them, but he also knew that when their combined weapons were fired upon him...

The tradeoff wasn't worth it.

Jack slid his Wraith sideways, angling to use the destroyed one as cover while he recuperated. His motion tracker indicated that the two Wraiths were now taking flanking positions from each side of his smoldering cover and were just about to emerge from either side. Jack rotated his Wraith to face outwards, away from both of them, and waited for the Covenant tanks to come in view. He heard the emergency lock-on signal blare, then hit the Wraith's boosters and sped forward as they fired. Their shots arced past each other and smashed into one another. Both Wraiths were hurt, but still rotated to track the Spartan as he spun about to face them.

Jack fired his mortar at the one to the left. The Wraith's armor boiled and broke apart under the temperature stress, and somewhere deep inside a flammable component was hit. The blue-armored beast went up in flames and blue plasma. The remaining Wraith slid forward and locked on to Jack's tank.

He was out of ideas. He had done all he could and taken down two Wraiths, let alone dismantling the first. He tried to calculate a way to survive, but knew that even if he popped the hatch now he would never make it in time.

_Oh well. Might as well take this one with me._

Both Wraiths fired. A Banshee sped right between them while another screeched just behind. The second one was caught between the blasts and incinerated instantly. As the two orbs of plasma dissipated, a single piece of the wing tumbled to the mud, fried.

Logan's voice echoed in Jack's ears, laughing.

"Two points!"  
"Logan!" Jack shouted, knowing his own and the enemy Wraith's weapons were cycling another energy round. Logan made a sharp turn for them.

"Here comes the three pointer..."

A green plasma torpedo struck the alien Wraith's side, blowing clean through the other end. Jack spoke back over the COM.

"Thanks for the help, Green-Two. EVAC Green-Three on the double. We're getting inside."

"You sure? Looks like more guests have arrived."

Jack turned the Wraith towards the ridgeline and saw another trio of Banshees glide into view.

"I'm Positive. I'll meet you there. Acknowledge."

"Roger that, Green-One."

"Move."

Logan's Banshee arced and accelerated towards Rachel's position on the western hillside. Jack noticed on his radar that the closest friendly contact in the valley was Green-Five. He activated the COM again.

"Green-Five, respond. I need your assistance, ASAP."

The three Covenant Banshees took notice to his Wraith and turned towards him.

"Green-Five, I repeat: respond!"

o o o

Eric's boot caught the Grunt in the face.

The force knocked the creature right out of the Ghost's seat and into the air. The momentum of the vehicle sent Eric into a sideways flip through the air. Spartan training kicked in, and he thrust his torso to better orient himself, aligning his feet towards the ground. His boots skipped off the mud and he slipped, bringing his arms before him and sliding through the mud.

After a deep breath, he pushed off the slushy ground and rose to his feet, staring through the layers of rain at the crumpled Grunt lying several meters away. The creature still twitched in spasms. Eric slammed his boot down hard on it once, then again.

Satisfied the Grunt's face had thoroughly caved in, he moved towards the Ghost lying on its side just ahead. He grabbed a hold of one end and turned it over. With a tap of the controls the thing hummed to life, hovering a meter off the ground.

Eric strapped himself in when he heard the voice over the COM.

"Green-Five, respond. I need your assistance, ASAP."

It was Jack.

Eric looked out across the valley and saw him scooting the Wraith backwards, mortar trained on a trio of inbound Banshees. Eric began to reach for the accelerator joystick, when he heard another local transmission.

"Ashley! Someone help, she's hit!"

Eric's stomach went cold.

He turned the Ghost towards the main facility, just three hundred meters away.

"Green-Five, I repeat: respond!"

Eric's heart raced. He didn't know what to do. His leader was calling him. But Ashley was hurt...

Eric hit the accelerator and sped for the facility.

o o o

Rachel heard the cry of a Banshee and slapped a fresh clip into her sniper rifle from behind her rock cover. She held her breath and prepared to fight to the death. A familiar voice crackled over a personal COM.

"Rise and shine, Rachel. Nap's over."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the large boulder. Logan hovered the Banshee just above the ground and pulsed the engine pods urgently. Rachel jogged over and stood before it.

"Your damsel in distress, then?"

"And I, your knight in shining armor."

"MJOLNIR armor, maybe. But you're no knight."

"Better. I'm a Spartan. Now shut up and hop on."

She sighed and grabbed a hold.

"Jack put you up to this?"

"The rescue, yes. But the lines are all me."

"Just get me out of here."

"Hold on."

Despite herself, Rachel grinned behind her faceplate. While he could be an ass at times, Logan also knew how to make her laugh.

_Why can't Jack be this normal with me?_

Rachel caught her own thoughts and strangled them. She had to remain a professional when it came to this. Losing her focus for one of the other Spartans...let alone their team leader, could be dangerous. For all of them.

Still, she appreciated the attention. And the ride.

She wondered how they could stay so light humored in the face of battle and the death of their friends. Already four Spartans to her knowledge were dead. Perhaps laughing was the only way to shake off the pain.

Looking down into the valley now, however, her heart thundered with worry at the sight below.

o o o

Jack fired a wild shot with the Wraith mortar, then popped the port hatch.

He grabbed hold of the sides and threw himself out of the cockpit. He leapt over the back end of the Wraith, just as a strafing burst of plasma rounds lit up his backside. His shields flared and faded to a third. He had no time to notice as he sprinted from the Wraith and threw himself into the mud, just as three plasma torpedoes detonated into the Covenant tank and blew it to pieces. The ensuing shockwave dropped the rest of his shields to nothing.

The three Banshees screamed overhead.

He had to move before they circled back for another pass. He rose and sprinted for the nearest hunk of smoldering Wraith remains; the carcass of an earlier threat. Ten meters. Five. He slid to a halt in the mud behind his new cover, just as three more torpedoes tossed columns of mud six meters in the air nearby.

There was a deep hum as a great shadow enveloped Jack. He turned to see a Wraith tank hovering before him. It must have survived from the first four the others engaged. And all this time it had slinked quietly across the battlefield, unnoticed until now, ready to kill him.

A tank shell punched through the Wraith's side with a loud crack, and the thing exploded, hurling Jack backwards into the mud. He turned his head and saw Akiko in her damaged Scorpion tank, cannon barrel smoking. Her voice carried softly over the COM.

"Got it..." She whispered, and after a gurgled cough, her bio signs flatlined.

Jack heard the screech of the Banshees, searching for any survivors amongst the new wreckage.

Where was Eric with his backup?

o o o

The Ghost reached West Bunker and slowed to a stop. The craft powered down and Eric leapt from the seat, running to the sealed side door hatch and slamming his fist repeatedly against the steel. There was a metallic click and the door slid aside, revealing a Spartan. They stepped aside as Eric pressed in and looked around.

Ashley lay in Daniel's arms.

Eric knelt by her side and took her gently from Daniel. Strangely, she looked fine. No charred armor, missing limbs, nothing. He looked to the other Spartans in the room for help.

"What happened?"

Daniel stepped forward.

"Knocked out. She was hit by some debris on the head. Thought we had lost her. But she's fine. Where's Jack?"

Eric didn't answer and looked down at Ashley. Daniel hit the COM angrily.

"Green-Lead, this is Green-Sixteen. What is your status, over?"

"I'm pinned down by Banshees. I need EVAC if you can spare it-," Jack shouted, there was an explosion, and he added, "Sooner than later would be nice!"

"Understood, Green-One. I'm on the way."

Eric rose from Ashley's side, but Daniel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close.

"I don't have time for this, Eric. Now get your head in gear and help the others guard the bunker. That's an order."

"You're not team leader-,"

"-There may not be one thanks to you. As of right now I have tactical command of the base. The other squad leaders are dead."

Eric swallowed and stepped back.

Daniel grabbed their remaining rocket launcher and left the Bunker. He hopped in the Ghost and sped off down the slope towards the far end of the valley. Eric looked around at the others in the room.

None of them looked at him.

o o o

Jack ran for his life.

There was no more cover for him to hide behind. And now the Banshees swooped in for a final strafing run. He heard them scream closer and threw himself against the mud.

He heard a rocket fire, something popping explosively, and he looked up to see a Banshee spiral to the ground, one of its wing pods missing. The alien craft splashed into the mud and slid to a halt. The other two Banshees had peeled off to the sides and were coming around for a better angle on their new threat.

Jack saw a Ghost whip by him and pursue the aerial attack craft from the ground. He saw with relief that Daniel drove it and was busy firing a hail of plasma in the Banshees' direction. Jack spent his borrowed time to run towards the fallen Banshee just ahead.

He tried the controls...but the thing was dead.

There were two loud plasma torpedo bursts and subsequent explosions. Jack continued running and didn't look back. He keyed the COM as he ran.

"Daniel, fall back. I've gotten some distance and should be able to make it. Get back to base _now!_" Jack shouted. He wasn't going to let anyone else die on this mission. Especially just to save him. A voice answered back...but it was almost too late before Jack realized it came from someone's external speakers approaching rapidly behind him.

"Grab my hand!"

Jack turned and saw Daniel in the Ghost about to pass him, his palm outstretched. Jack lunged out and grasped the hand, feeling himself ripped from the suction of the mud and pulled behind Daniel. Jack crammed himself behind him uncomfortably. Logan's voice cut in over the COM; he must have been on his way and seen them.

"Don't worry, lovebirds. I got your back."

"Save it," Jack said. But he grinned at Logan's untimely humor nonetheless. He felt safer now knowing that Rachel had been dropped off at the base.

That is, until he saw her clinging onto Logan's wing as they soared overhead.

"Logan! Get Green-Three to base right-," Jack began.

"Thought we'd see the sights first. She's a big girl now, Jack. You should start acting like one, too."

He laughed at his own joke. But Jack heard a hint of honesty in his voice that kindled fire in his blood. Logan was putting Rachel in danger. And she was with _him_ while Jack practically had Daniel in his lap.

He had no more time to think as Daniel propelled them towards West Bunker. Jack practically leapt from the Ghost before they even fully halted at the door and snatched the launcher from Daniel's back. It held their last rocket.

Jack stood atop West Bunker and kneeled, shouldering the weapon. He watched carefully as Logan's Banshee dodged fire from the other two. Logan destroyed one with a well-placed plasma torpedo, but the other one got a couple shots in with its plasma bursts. Logan knew his craft was damaged and pulled out in full retreat for West Bunker. Rachel clung on tightly to the side with one arm, the other aiming her sniper rifle and firing shots wildly at the pursuing Banshee.

Jack waited for them to get within range. Logan saw him waiting there and swerved out of the way.

Jack fired the rocket.

The enemy Banshee sped forward at first, hoping to ram the Spartan atop the bunker. But by the time it saw the incoming missile, there was no time to maneuver.

The flier exploded and tumbled in a ball of smoke and flame.

Logan's Banshee touched down nearby, and Rachel hopped off and ran to Jack, standing before him. He let the launcher fall to the ground and they paused, looking at one another. Rachel shifted uneasily and made the two-fingered smile signal. Jack returned it and faced the muddy valley once more.

The rain had stopped.


	16. SII Chapter Fourteen Calm

**Chapter Fourteen - Calm**

**0725 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani system, Orbital Defense Generator**

**Facility A-331, planet Reach.**

A calm had settled over the valley.

Jack pulled Daniel aside and personally thanked him for taking charge when Eric disobeyed orders. Daniel had always been top notch in doing the right thing and getting a job done. He was usually number four in command, following Logan and Rachel. He could trust him to have their backs.

Logan, on the other hand, could be both a blessing and a curse. A wild card. But a wicked good one. His stunt with Rachel onboard had nearly crossed that invisible line between bravery and recklessness. But that was another matter entirely.

Jack leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Tell me what happened while I was...preoccupied. I want to know our current status: KIA, injured, everything. This silence from the Covenant won't last long," Jack said. Daniel thought a moment, searching the chaotic memories for the proper place to start.

"Sir. While you and the others were engaged at the far side of the valley, a large force of Covenant were able to sneak along the tree line. Fortunately one of us spotted the group, and we opened fire on them. Their infantry retreated deeper into the woods, while a squadron of forty Ghosts proceeded towards the facility. We waited for the trip mines to soften up most of them before opening fire with the turrets. It didn't take much more than that; there were only eight left standing from the trip mines," Daniel explained, and he sighed as he recalled the rest.

"That was the first wave. Then came the Grunts. I'd say at least a hundred, maybe two hundred of them. Jackals were right behind them in phalanx formations. The Grunts went down easy to the turrets. The Jackals took some effort, though. By the time we'd positioned members of East and West Bunker squads behind them for a better shot, two Hunter pairs had emerged from the tree line. That's when we started taking casualties..."

Daniel shook his head. Jack nodded for him to continue.

"West Bunker lead was killed by one of their plasma torpedos. The Banshees hit us, but we took care of them easily enough. By the time the remaining Jackals and Hunters were dispatched, I had full command of base defense. Nick was killed by that Hunter's plasma torpedo. That was the second wave.

By that time we had three remaining turrets. Still plenty of ammunition. But we were on edge. It was almost too late before we noticed the camouflaged Elites sneaking up on us. There had to be at least sixty of them, all with energy swords. Mark was...sliced in half. By the time each of one of the bastards was killed, Eric had showed up with the Ghost. We nearly shot him dead before we recognized him. I hate to admit it, sir, but the other Spartans seem pretty shaken up about it all. Not enough to worry, though. Their heads are still in check. Well, except..."

"Eric. I know. I'll be speaking with him shortly."

"Of course, sir. Green Team is as follows: Akiko took that Wraith shot in the tank, but was soon KIA. Grant and Andrew are KIA also, according to Eric. Sarah was hit by that Banshee torpedo early on. She was alive for a while...but she's now KIA as well. Nick was hit by that Hunter gun, KIA. Mark, KIA by that Elite's energy sword. The rest of us are uninjured, for the most part."

_That leaves us with eleven, including myself_, Jack thought with regret.

"What about weapons? How long could we hold out once they return?" Jack asked, a hint of guilty rage at their heavy casualties rising in his voice. He checked himself and tried not to think about the fact that he'd lost _six_ _Spartans_ on this mission. Six of his brothers and sisters were dead because his plan wasn't good enough. He wasn't being melodramatic. He had assumed he knew the Covenant's tactics. Instead, however, they had outdone him. For the most part. The facility still stood, after all.

Thanks mostly to Alpha Team and their sacrificial mission. The actual Covenant force would no doubt have been ten times the size it was. Perhaps such a force was already on its way.

"Sir, we have MA5Bs for everyone," Daniel responded, tossing Jack one of the assault rifles, "A dozen fragmentation grenades remain as well. Six Anaconda surface-to-air missiles are here also, but we've saved them for the biggest wave, when it comes. We were able to collapse East Bunker's tunnels to the main facility, and have rigged it with extra Antilon trip mines we found. The only way into the generator complex is either through this bunker's tunnels or the main entrance. But the Covenant will have a tough time cracking that gate open."

"And our remaining Warthog?"

"Tucked away in the main facility. If things get too hot and we're holed up in there, we may need a quick way out. The Fury tac nuke is waiting in there as well. We can activate it if the facility is lost. Take a hell of a lot of them with us if we have to."

"Alright, good work, Daniel. Listen: there's nothing you can do about the casualties. You've done all you can to keep the rest of us alive," Jack said, placing a hand on his shoulder. But he had to wonder if he was telling this to Daniel or himself. "Excuse me while I see to Eric."

"Of course, sir. I'll check on the others."

Daniel saluted and left.

Jack turned and sighed, preparing himself for what he had to do. If Eric wasn't made an example of, the other Spartans would begin to crack as well. He had to remind him who was in charge and what it meant to follow orders despite emotional interference.

Jack turned and found himself face to face with Ashley, who lifted her blast shield and stared at him pleadingly. He shifted to move around her, but she laid a gentle hand on his chest that stayed him somehow. He sighed and waited for her to speak.

"Jack...please, I know what you're going to do. I just want you to listen, first. It's not his fault, he's just-,"

"-in love?" Jack interjected. Ashley bit her lip and shook her head helplessly.

"He feels guilty enough that he almost got you-,"

"Killed?"

Ashley lowered her head and swallowed.

"He was just trying to make sure we were alright-,"

"That _you_ were alright-,"

"Is it so different, then, with Rachel?"

Jack clenched his fists. Despite himself, he felt his face flushing red behind his visor and he felt a panicked swirling within his gut. Was it that obvious? Jack had hardly begun to think of his concern for Rachel like that at all. He felt angry at Ashley for knowing more about himself than he did. But wasn't she right? Hadn't he also put Rachel before the rest and tried to make sure she was safe?

_No, that was different._

Jack coughed and shook his head.

"I look out for all my Spartans. There's nothing different when it comes to Rachel."

Ashley laughed quietly, a knowing grin on her face through her uplifted visor. Jack tried not to look at that smiling face as he moved past her. In the main room of West Bunker, the other Spartans turned at his approach. Rachel tried to catch his eye, but he forced himself not to acknowledge her in any visible way.

Eric sat alone by the side door, now sealed tight. His head was lowered in shame, and he knew why Jack had come. He had donned one of the dead Spartan's helmets; the crack in his visor was no longer there.

"Eric, follow me," Jack said. He didn't even wait for an acknowledgement before turning to leave the room and walk back down the length of the tunnels toward the main facility. He heard Eric clink softly behind him.

When they reached the far end, Jack spun and faced him. Eric saluted.

"Yes, sir?"

Jack thought about what Ashley had said. He thought about how close he had come to death because of Eric's disobedience. He thought about how he himself had ordered Logan to retrieve Rachel on the hillside when she was perfectly safe and Logan could have been used effectively on the battlefield.

Jack put a hand on Eric's shoulder. The motion seemed to startle him, and he stood straighter rather than relax. Jack realized he had begun to lose touch with his fellow Spartans. The isolation of command had begun to show. But it was more than that. Jack expected and demanded so much of them that he almost forgot they were still human. Beneath their faceplates, they were still the same young kids he had grown up with. Still with weaknesses and doubts, with hopes and yes…fears.

Jack looked Eric in the eyes. His next words were soft and reassuring.

"You fought bravely out there, Eric," Jack began. But he also had to be honest. He had to let Eric know that he had drawn the line and would have to focus on the mission rather than one particular Spartan.

But it was then that Jack realized that his orders _had _been to save a particular Spartan: himself. Was it so selfish to want to keep himself alive? Didn't the team need their leader, after all? Or did they really need _him_?

Wouldn't they rather follow Logan or Daniel into battle than Jack, who gets half of them killed?

_Perhaps both of us made a mistake this day._

Still, an order was an order. If Eric could promise to never disobey him again, then Jack could promise never to make selfish orders again. His next words were still gentle, but carried a slight force behind them.

"Just remember that Ashley isn't the only one who will need you in the battles to come. You're still part of a _team_. Alright?"

Eric sighed in relief and nodded gratefully. Jack let go of his shoulder and dismissed him. He watched him stride away, wondering just what it was Eric was willing to do to redeem himself in Jack's eyes.

_Would he have the courage to leave Ashley behind if I told him to?_

Jack stood there a moment, savoring the solitude of the low-lit tunnel. Even underground in a bunker, he appreciated every second of escape from the harsh realities that faced a Spartan. That faced a soldier. A leader.

His quiet meditation was interrupted by a distant explosion.

The names flashed through his mind, hammering his conscious.

Akiko-Grant-Andrew-Sarah-Nick-Mark...

Who was next?

Jack sprinted up the tunnel's length, arriving in the main room of West Bunker, where the other Spartans stood ready, assault rifles in hand. Daniel pointed silently towards his eyes, then towards the window. Jack crept to the opening and looked.

Smoke rose from East Bunker. The Covenant had apparently found the trip mines and the sealed passageway. Several surviving Elites stumbled from the bunker, injured. Jack wanted more than anything to take aim and finish them off. But patience kept him from revealing their location and he looked out across the valley.

Twelve more Wraith tanks were unloaded from Phantom dropships, while two dozen Banshees screeched over the ridgeline in twin delta formations. Grunts, Jackals, Hunters, and Elites swarmed by the hundreds, deployed after the Wraiths. The Covenant had at last gathered another large battalion that could properly assault the generator complex. The entire attack force began to charge towards the main facility.

A crack of thunder, and the rain returned. They had passed through the eye of the storm.

Jack thumbed the safety off his rifle and spoke to the rest of Green Team.

"Spartans, load up. We're taking the tunnels to the-,"

There was an explosion of blue plasma and melted concrete. Jack was flung to the hard floor and rolled over, his shields drained. He rose to one knee, rifle raised.

A part of the bunker's ceiling had caved in. The rest of the Spartans grabbed him and pulled him away from the smoking debris. Another Spartan remained, trapped partially beneath the rubble. A chunk of searing concrete pinned them against the back wall. Who was it?

_Please don't be Rachel!_ _Please let them be okay!_

Jack shook himself from the others and watched one of the Spartans rush forward to help the one crushed by the rubble. Jack shouted for her to wait, that she needed covering fire...

A barrage of green plasma torpedoes detonated, incinerating them both.

The Banshees screeched overhead.

Jack cried out in anguish and rage, but managed to shout orders to his other Spartans.

"Get back to the tunnels! Follow Daniel! We'll hold the main facility! GO!" Jack shouted, as he ran forward and peeked out from the smoldering opening in the bunker. He saw the horde of aliens now charging en masse towards West Bunker and the main facility. Jack forced himself to remain cool and fired off several controlled bursts at the closest of them. Three grunts and an Elite fell, oozing blood.

He heard the second squadron of Banshees and ducked, feeling the wave of heat pass over him as more torpedo rounds detonated above him. Jack felt two others appear by his side and open fire on more of the aliens, who now returned fire with searing streams of plasma. Jack glanced to either side.

Logan and Rachel.

"Fall back, that's an order!" Jack shouted, as he barked off another burst from his assault rifle. The magazine ran dry and he ejected it. He searched for another...and found none at his waist. Logan tossed him one and he slapped the fresh ammunition into his rifle.

"We're staying with you 'til the end, Green-One," Logan said, firing a steady burst into the nearest Jackal.

Jack was just about ready to call them off and fall back, when he felt Rachel nudge his shoulder. He glanced at her and saw her point at the sky. Jack followed her gaze.

The clouds parted as a brilliant-white orb of fire descended from orbit.

"Fall back..." Jack repeated, almost a whisper. He couldn't believe it. It was over. Reach was finished. But he had one last promise to keep.

"We're getting the others out of here," Jack said to them, as he fired his last rounds.

_No Spartan will be left behind_.


	17. SII Chapter Fifteen Storm

**Chapter Fifteen – Storm**

**0732 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani system, Orbital Defense Generator**

**Facility A-331, planet Reach.**

The storm had picked up.

Jack primed the three frag grenades at his waist and tossed them into the fray of aliens rushing towards them. He turned and ran with Logan and Rachel at his side, as three loud thumps echoed behind them, alien cries reverberating down the tunnel. The narrow hallway sloped downwards and curved slowly towards the main facility. In seconds they had reached the sealed doorway into generator complex seven. Someone from the other side recognized them from the cameras as they approached and unlocked the door, its metal bulk sliding aside to let them in.

Daniel leveled his rifle, aiming over their heads and covering the tunnel as they ducked inside. The other Spartans were organizing what little equipment remained of their defenses. Another doorway further on led into complex three and beyond that into the tunnels leading to East Bunker. Other doors remained sealed; they led deeper beneath the mountain where the remaining generators powered the MAC guns in orbit.

Not that it mattered now. The Covenant fleet had already punched through Reach's defenses and was in the process of glassing the planet.

There was an earthly shake and a Spartan watching one of the computer screens uplinked an image to Jack's visor, showing him the view from East Bunker's remaining camera.

The forest beyond was ablaze.

Jack cut the link and turned to Daniel.

"Status?"

"Sir, East Bunker's tunnels are still partially collapsed. The Covenant may try to drill through to flank us. West Bunker's tunnels are the most exposed. In fact," Daniel said as the sound of plasma rifle fire reached their ears from the sealed doorway nearby, "they're already trying to get in. My estimates give us three, maybe four minutes before we're engaged in direct combat with the enemy."

There was a large boom as a Wraith round smashed against the main entry doorway from outside. Jack turned to a passing Spartan carrying a block of C-12 explosives.

"Bryce, grab someone and set up that ordnance around the main hangar door. We may need to bust our way back out," Jack said. The Spartan saluted and moved to complete his task.

Taking the cue, Logan jogged off to assist Bryce with preparing the explosives along key points before the large, main entry doorway. Once the last package was applied to the metal framework, Jack activated the COM.

"Green Team, cease all further activity and report to me to await further instructions."

Ten acknowledgement lights winked back, and Jack soon faced his ten remaining Spartans. His eyes lingered over each faceplate. They held longest on Rachel for a moment, before he wrenched his gaze away and prepared his next words.

"Spartans: we have two minutes to get out of here before the enemy breaks through. Here are your orders:

Bryce, place the Fury nuke deeper within the generator complex. Set the detonator for seven minutes. Alert me and synchronize a timer for us all once it's armed. Report back immediately afterward.

Daniel. You take everyone else and prepare to slip them through East Bunker's tunnels once they're clear and out into the forest. The Covenant won't expect you to attack from there. Your mission is to escort everyone to our reserve Pelican and EVAC Green Team. If there's time, find any survivors of Red Team – Alpha, Gamma, Delta...any of them.

A two man team will be lead by me. We'll do our best to hold the Covenant assault off while you all escape. I want every one of you to confirm this order. _No one_ is coming back for us. You are to place your own lives above the rest and live to fight another day. Is this understood?"

There was a pause. Spartans weren't supposed to leave team members behind, especially the leader. Jack knew they wouldn't understand why he was doing this, what it was worth to him that he might save the last few he could. But he knew they would respect him enough to follow his orders nonetheless. It was all he could ask of them. They had to know it was for them.

Perhaps saving nine would redeem the six lost already...

Acknowledgement lights finally winked back in his HUD.

Jack looked at his fellow Spartans.

"I'll need someone to help me defend the facility. I'm...asking for a volunteer."

All ten Spartans raised their hands. Jack was reminded of similar tenacity onboard the _Pilllar of Autumn_.

Daniel stepped forward.

"Sir, permission to accompany you on your mission?"

"Negative. You have the most important job, Daniel. You need to EVAC everyone else," Jack said, firmly. _You're in charge of making sure all of this was worth something._

Rachel began to step forward next, and Jack's heart was wrenched in agony.

"No," Jack said before Rachel could even say a word, "You're to assist Daniel at all costs-,"

"But Jack, I-,"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Jack-,"

"Do I?"

Rachel stepped back amongst the others. Unknown to them she blinked back tears inside her helmet. Jack tried to put his emotions out of his mind. He tried not to think about how he was throwing away any future plans he may have dreamed of having with Rachel. However vague and distant and submerged they had been within his mind. Then again, didn't he take that same risk with every bullet he shot, every grenade he dodged, every breath he took on the battle field? Today was only different in that he didn't plan on coming back.

Logan stepped forward.

"Sir...I'm coming with you."

Jack's chest swelled with pride at his friend's loyalty. He was even willing to dismiss Logan's assertive attitude. Jack nodded and turned towards the rest.

"Alright then. It's settled. You know your mission. Let's roll."

The Spartans moved, a lethal fluidity of motion that would frighten even the Covenant.

There was another dull boom from a Wraith tank. A rapid succession of the powerful plasma bombardments began against the main doorway. The doorway to West Bunker's tunnels was sparking from the intense heat being fired at it from the opposite side as well. Drill teams could be heard trying to clear the collapsed tunnels of East Bunker.

Daniel led the others to East Bunker's tunnel entrance, just as Bryce updated Jack on the nuke.

"Countdown's set, Green-One. I'm on my way back."

Jack noticed his HUD timer.

6:55.

"Good. Accompany Daniel and the others. Get out of here, now."

"Yes, sir."

Jack turned to Logan, the only other remaining Spartan in the room.

"We'll take the Warthog."

"Sounds fun. I have an idea."

Logan searched amongst a crate of equipment and emerged, an Anaconda missile in one hand, EB Green military tape in the other. Jack cocked his head, and Logan leapt atop the Warthog to explain.

Jack watched as Logan lined the missile up against one of the machine gun turret's barrels and fastened it in place with several layers of the super adhesive tape. Jack understood immediately and moved to help Logan retrieve the other missiles.

Under normal circumstances, a term not well known to Spartans, the surface-to-air missiles were placed on a tripod that helped align the missile for firing. From there it could track targets and destroy them. However, the missile itself was encased in a long tube, housing the firing mechanism. In theory, one could simply shoulder the things and fire them at incoming aircraft.

Logan wanted to upgrade that theory.

An explosion drew their attention to the doorway to West Bunker's tunnels, just as Jack snapped off the last ream of tape, securing the final missile onto the chain gun. Logan lifted off the ground one of the spare turrets another Spartan had brought into the main facility. Logan pointed the thing at the doorway to West Bunker's tunnels, where a red armored Elite stepped through the doorway.

The triple gun barrels began to twirl. Jack rotated the Warthog's turret as well to face the doorway. The Elite had only time to cry out as twin machine gun turrets unleashed bullets into the passage, shredding apart the alien and several others directly behind it.

Logan tossed down the turret while Jack continued firing through the doorway, pinning down the rest. Logan tossed a frag grenade into the tunnel and watched the explosion rip apart the small attack force. The chatter of the Warthog turret ceased and Jack looked at Logan from between the smoke swirling from the barrels.

"Seal the doors to complex three. If they take this sector, we may be able to buy time until they reach the next."

"Why? We're staying here?" Logan asked.

More Wraith rounds detonated against the main doorways.

"Not for long. Prepare to set off those C-12 charges on the main doorway. We're taking them head on."

"I like the sound of-," Logan began.

There was a sudden break of static over the Spartan COM and Jack's gut leapt as he recognized Fred's voice.

"Delta Team: Fall back. Fall back now!"

Fred was alive. He was trying to warn Delta of the Covenant warships beginning to glass the planet from orbit. Fred obviously assumed the generators to be lost at this point, now that the Covenant had entered Reach's atmosphere.

Jack had to signal him, let him know that they were alive, that the generators were still online if the fleet could pull off a victory in orbit. He had to hope that the Covenant had merely slipped by Reach's defenses rather than completely eradicate them. He also had to let Fred know that the reactor complex was set to blow in less than seven minutes. Perhaps it was enough to give Reach's fleet one last shot at the Covenant. One last shot for the Chief and his team to complete their own mission.

Jack broadcast back over the COM.

"Red-One, this is Beta-Lead. The situation is bad. Reactor complex seven has been compromised. We're falling back. Might be able to save number three," Jack began, when another Wraith blast crashed against the doorway, bending it inwards. Jack knew they had only one last shot at distracting the assault force. He turned to Logan, shouting, "Set off those charges now!"

Logan activated the detonator.

Both Spartans were flung to the ground by the immediate shockwave. Their visors had polarized to counter the bright glare, and their ears still rang from the deafening explosion. Their beeping shield indicators did nothing to help.

Jack rose and threw himself into the driver's seat of the Warthog, trying the COM again. No use, it was dead. He just had to hope that enough of the message had gotten through. Logan followed and took gunner position with their new revamped weapon. The smoke was beginning to clear, and Jack could see the wreckage before them. The hangar doors had been blown outwards, crushing two Wraiths, several Ghosts, and a passing Banshee in flaming debris. Jack checked the countdown.

4:59.

He floored the Warthog.

o o o

Rachel halted, rifle raised, as Daniel raised a cautious hand. All nine of them had arrived at the crumbled section of the tunnel to East Bunker. Cement and other debris was pasted in mud from the rain-soaked earth above them. A fist-sized pocket of air streamed light in from the outside. Rain splashed into the tunnel from this opening as well, masking any sounds of movement from both the inside and out.

Rachel grinned, realizing that the Covenant had yet to discover the opening they had made by tripping the Lotus mines. She could now hear the whine and clicks of drilling machinery working at the debris from the other side of the tunnel. Daniel noticed this too and pointed towards the opening up above. He flashed a signal for Rachel to scout it out and she leapt nimbly onto the pile of mud and cement, crawling slowly to the earthen ceiling. With delicate care she nudged her whole helmeted head through the hole, expanding it in a light shower of dirt and grass behind her, and swept her gaze left and right.

Banshees screamed overhead on patrol, though Rachel's presence was unknown to them. The image of a gofer peeking out of its hole to see if the birds had gone so that the coast was clear appeared in Rachel's mind, and had it not been for the slight trickle of adrenaline in her veins, the thought might have been amusing.

But Rachel was focused on the squadron of Banshees and was trying to memorize their patrol pattern. Satisfied she had it down, she lowered herself back inside the tunnel and turned to the other Spartans.

"In about another ten seconds we'll be clear for a good thirty seconds. If we make a straight shot for the woods, we might just make it," Rachel said. Daniel nodded his consent. Rachel counted off the seconds.

"Four, three, two..."

"Go," Daniel finished.

Rachel hit the opening above them first and shoved her way through the earth, crumbling a larger section for the others to follow. Daniel leapt out after her, and from there they proceeded to help each Spartan out two by two until they were all crouched about the opening, MA5Bs pointed every which way.

"We got twenty seconds, move!" Daniel shouted.

The Spartans broke their defensive formation and sprinted down the slope from East Bunker towards the tree line. Rachel could see now as they neared that the rain raged war against the flames of the plasma bombardment in a tangle of steam and smoke. She could only hope that their Pelican was still safely tucked away in the woods.

The burst of plasma cannons erupted from behind her, and Rachel felt the pulsating force of three plasma torpedoes detonating amongst the Spartans from Banshees that had spotted them. She had no time to look around and see if anyone was hit. The tree line waited just ahead...

A Spartan nearby opened fire with his MA5B, and Rachel saw an Elite flicker into view before her, its camouflage generators failing. The Elite howled and thrust a plasma rifle tip towards Rachel's chest.

The Spartan woman slapped the Elite's weapon arm aside, hooking an uppercut into the alien's stomach with her other arm. The creature bent forward in stunned pain as Rachel shoved past it, slinging her assault rifle from her back and firing several rounds into the Elite's exposed flank as she ran.

Rachel looked ahead to see Daniel sprinting away, assault rifle in hands. She had no time to feel relief and hurried to catch up to him and the others. She nearly stumbled when she felt the explosion from the main facility, and the thoughts finally closed a tight fist about her heart...

_Jack and Logan are going to die!_

o o o

The Warthog roared to life and sped up the short slope from the main entrance, its doors now blown askew to the sides. The vehicle rumbled past the wreckage from the explosion and caught a little air as it reached level ground, racing between Wraith tanks and Ghosts as it sped deeper into the valley. Mud spouted from beneath its tires, and it swerved to avoid collision with a hungry Wraith.

Jack ground the wheel to the right, taking the Warthog westward towards the hill side of the valley. He hoped to draw the Covenant away from the woods where Rachel and the others were trying to escape. Logan thundered away with the chain gun, peppering the Wraith they passed and swiveling to shred apart a pursuing Ghost. Jack took a glance behind him and saw a squadron of twelve Banshees arc towards them. Another eleven dove towards the woods.

_The others have been found..._Jack thought with dread. He spun the Warthog angrily so that it faced the incoming formation of Banshees. Logan sighted on the center one and rested his thumb over one of the launch buttons on an Anaconda missile.

"Ready when you are, Green-One."

"Hold on, then."

The Warthog growled and sped forward, mud and grass spewing from behind it. Logan uplinked the missile's tracking system with his HUD and locked onto a Banshee. The squadron began its descent.

The Banshees opened fire with plasma torpedoes.

Logan sent the missile on its way.

Jack swung the Warthog left and right, dodging the hellish barrage of green plasma that sent columns of hot mud and steam into the sky. The Anaconda snaked its way through the air, trailing smoke, and caught the lead Banshee head on. The explosion caught the two to either side and sent them careening away. One recovered and screeched overhead with the rest. The other plummeted into the mountainside nearby.

Logan laughed victoriously and rotated to track another Banshee. Jack spun the Warthog about and drove carefully between hills and lumps of hard rock, hoping to use some of the rough terrain as cover. The ten Banshees, however, were already returning for another pass.

Jack was beginning to take in their distance and decide which way to go when he heard the explosion of a Wraith bomb from behind them. Chunks of rock bounced off the Warthog. Several more Wraith rounds detonated about them, but were far off the mark. Jack knew it was only a matter of time before one of those blasts was close enough to vaporize them.

The Warthog skipped over another boulder, heading south towards the far end of the valley. The Banshees were almost within range from the east. Jack spun the wheel and the Warthog swerved towards the incoming squadron. Logan fired two more salvos of missiles, and both found their mark amongst the throng of alien aircraft. They returned fire, and Jack winced through the wash of heat as one torpedo struck just a meter beside them. Logan realigned the turret as the Banshees wailed overhead and squeezed off another missile. One Banshee exploded and was flung into its neighbor, and both craft spiraled to the ground, aflame.

The remaining Banshees split into two trios to maximize their distance from one another. Each trio peeled off to either side, and arced to return for an attack from both the north and south. Jack brought the Warthog into a tight roundabout and sped back towards the west. With luck they could force the Banshees to chase them from one angle, where Logan could better hit a target.

More Wraith rounds began to crash around them, however, and Jack fought to stay on a westward course while dodging the orbs of blue fire. All it took was one splash of searing plasma to melt a tire and they would be stuck, awaiting death in the mud.

The Banshees dove in from the north and south, and were forced to merge and pursue from the east as the Warthog sped towards the hills to the west. Logan aimed and fired his last two missiles. Two hits. Two Banshees down. The survivor of the first trio hadn't even time to get a shot in at them as Logan opened fire with the main turret, puncturing the craft with heavy machine gun rounds. The Banshee crumpled and was torn apart. The second trio pulled ahead, firing their main plasma rounds.

The Warthog's bumper was incinerated, and Logan himself absorbed a couple bursts, draining half his shields. But the Banshees were deterred by his continuous machine gun fire and fired their plasma torpedoes, hoping to finish them off and pull out of range.

Jack heard the rounds fire from the Banshees, instinctively knew they had adjusted their aim ahead of the Warthog to land the shots perfectly this time.

He slammed on the brakes.

The Warthog slid to a stop, just as plasma missiles erupted in front of them, washing the windshield in green fire, melting the glass.

3:21.

Jack put the Warthog in reverse and hooked around, pointing it towards the main facility far to the north. He floored the Warthog and began to cross the valley towards West Bunker. Wraith bombs left craters about them, as the Banshees swerved to make another pass from behind. Four Ghosts sped towards them from up ahead as well.

"Logan, eyes forward. Take the Ghosts out."

"Gladly."

Logan opened fire on the nearest one as it sped by, and the Grunt piloting it was hurled from its seat by the force of the bullets impacting its body. Jack angled the Warthog and crashed directly into a Ghost, crumpled the thing beneath the Warthog and bucking over it. The other two hovered to each side, opening fire with their plasma turrets. The Warthog's sides sizzled and part of the passenger's side melted away. Logan shredded one of them apart, but the last one sped off. The three Banshees, however, were now closing in.

The Warthog was now approaching West Bunker at full speed. Jack spun the wheel and swerved them towards East Bunker instead, now. Two Wraiths angled to fire at them as the Warthog passed between them, but the Covenant tanks couldn't risk a shot in such close proximity. Jack accelerated the Warthog up the slope, hoping to jump off East Bunker, drive down the slope, and enter the cover of the forest. There might still be a chance for them to save the others.

The Banshees dove, opening fire with plasma torpedoes.

"Hold on!" Jack shouted to Logan, as the Warthog roared to the top of the summit. The Warthog lifted off the ground, just as the torpedo rounds struck beneath them. The force of the explosion propelled the back end of the Warthog skyward, flipping them in a slow somersault through the air. Time felt slow to Jack as he took in their situation at enhanced speeds. He watched with surprising clarity the Banshees scream overhead, heard the rattle of Logan on the chain gun behind him, firing blind shots after the retreating Banshees. The Warthog soared over East Bunker, completed its front flip, and slammed hard into the mud at the bottom of the slope, bounced once, and slid to a stop.

2:34.

Jack hit the accelerator.

The Warthog rumbled back to life and sped off into the woods.

o o o

Rachel leapt over a fallen pine tree, sprinting through the forest. The Spartans had fanned out several meters to reduce their risk of getting taken out with a well place Banshee bomb. Rachel dove sideways as another of the searing green missiles burnt its way through a tree trunk nearby. She rose to her feet as the wood began to smolder and crack. Rachel activated the COM to shout a warning to the others about the falling tree.

"Heads up, there's-!" She began, when a plasma pistol on overcharge splashed green lava across her back, draining her shields. Rachel spun, leveling her rifle, and took out the Jackal with a three round burst. Three more of the bird-like creatures emerged from behind the trees, energy shields humming to life before them. There was the burst of assault rifle fire a ways off, and the three Jackals flopped to the grass with a soft thud, lifeless. Rachel silently thanked her unseen Spartan guardian. The smoking tree behind her began to groan and lean forward. She turned and ran.

Several more Banshee torpedoes detonated about her. Chunks of flaming wood slapped her shields and they shimmered, but she continued sprinting towards the NAV point marked on her HUD where the Pelican waited. Daniel had uploaded it as they entered the woods.

Rachel heard the tree crash against the wet leaves and crack in half.

Someone cried out in pain.

Rachel stumbled as she halted and looked back towards the tree. The Spartan who had saved her, Alex, was buried halfway beneath the flaming trunk. Rachel ran to his side, grabbing a hold of the fallen tree.

"Go, run!" Alex shouted, as Rachel strained to lift the heavy trunk. She shook her head, and began to lift the thing an inch off the ground. She heard Covenant voices from the woods and ducked as a hail of needler shards sank into the wood on the opposite side. Alex grunted in pain as several found a part of his exposed leg, plunging deep between the matte-black mesh between the armor. Alex clutched Rachel's hand as the needles exploded, and his leg was shattered. Bits of wood and bone and flesh speckled the ground nearby.

Rachel edged her rifle over the top of the trunk and fired into the foliage until her clip ran dry. There were cries of pain from the aliens, and she heard several of them, Grunts most likely, retreat deeper into the woods. She activated the COM.

"Help! Alex is down! I need backup!"

Rachel's radar picked up a friendly signal, and soon a Spartan sprang over a shrub and knelt by their side. It was Omar. He spoke up as he and Rachel grabbed a hold of the tree and lifted.

"Daniel's ahead with the others. They've almost reached the Pelican. They'll hold it until we arrive," Omar said. The tree trunk rose a meter off the ground. Alex painfully crawled out from under it, winced, and nearly passed out. The Spartans dropped the trunk and Rachel quickly applied a canister of biofoam to the messy stump of Alex's leg.

"Oh, _now_ you've made it hurt," Alex said with a smile, but he grimaced and began to shiver. Rachel and Omar raised him up by the shoulders and began a fast hobble towards the NAV marker, still a hundred meters away.

Banshees screeched above the canopy of trees, melting the forest about them with plasma. There was an explosion overhead, and a flaming Banshee parted the foliage in a wreath of fire. The destroyed craft crashed into the ground nearby, tumbled through the air, and slid to a halt further ahead. The Spartans ignored the smoldering wreckage and continued on. Fire from the craft caught a hold of the nearby foliage. The flames swept about, overpowering the rain, and the three Spartans hurried along, the guttural bark of Covenant soldiers close behind.

o o o

1:52.

Jack wove the Warthog carefully between the trees, until finally they became too thick and close together to continue in the jeep. Logan fired a tenacious burst of bullets from the machine gun at an incoming Banshee until a fuel tank was hit and the craft exploded. The Banshee spiraled out of view and crashed through the canopy of leaves far ahead. Jack leapt from the driver's seat, and Logan followed. Assault rifles in hand, they ran deeper into the woods.

Jack activated the COM as they ran, opening a private channel to Daniel.

"Green-Sixteen, have you reached the objective?"

No answer.

Jack felt his gut go cold, and he surged forward even faster, Logan just behind him. He heard Banshees scream overhead and spew streams of plasma into the trees. Covenant aliens called for human blood about the woods. He shoved the thought of the other Spartans out of his mind and tried to think.

_What is going on? Why haven't the Covenant evacuated from the planet? Do their soldiers even realize its being glassed at this moment? Or has our fleet turned the tide of the space battle? Perhaps the Covenant still need those MAC generators offline..._

1:30. That was all he could give the fleet. If the battle wasn't won by then...then Reach had truly fallen.

He blinked as a NAV marker lit up his HUD display.

_They're alive!_

But as he leapt over another shrub, he glanced sideways at a charred figure lying in the mud.

A Spartan.

Jack checked the roster. Spartan-118, Justin, was dead. That one second in which he saw his body and continued running had left a crystal clear picture in his mind. Armor and flesh had been melted to form one charcoaled, sticky corpse amongst the burnt leaves. No doubt combined Banshee plasma bursts had glued him to the ground in a splash of blue fire. Jack could envision Justin now, tripping as his legs were liquefied beneath him, his back lighting up as he reached out for help, until his entire body was incinerated.

Jack shouted aloud for his fallen comrade as he ran, and Logan picked up the cry as well. Both raised their rifles as they saw the retreating backs of Grunts and Jackals up ahead. Automatic fire tore them apart, as both Spartans emptied most of their clips. An Elite sprung out from behind a tree, but Logan caught it by the arm and swung the creature into Jack's waiting fist. The two Spartans pummeled the alien to death, kicking its skull in until it moved no more.

The Spartans recovered their breath and continued running, following the sounds of assault rifle fire up ahead.

o o o

Daniel, Ashley, and Eric reached the Pelican first. Daniel motioned Ashley and Eric to bring the dropship online and power it up for takeoff. He then turned and knelt by the back opening, rifle raised, covering the clearing about them as another Spartan emerged from the trees. It was SPARTAN-042, Bryce. His armor was missing a shoulder plating, but other than that he seemed alright. Bryce took position alongside Daniel and swept the area with his MA5B.

The Pelican's engines warmed to life, and the dropship rose a meter off the ground, hovering in place.

Assault rifle fire echoed from the trees ahead. Bryce moved forward, but Daniel held him back with one hand and stepped off the deck, landing on the grass with a soft thud.

"Stay here and be ready to help the others onboard. If I'm not back soon, you three take off. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Daniel took off into the trees, assault rifle in hand.

o o o

Rachel flinched as plasma rifle fire drained her shields. She raised her left arm and fired blindly with her assault rifle into the foliage. Omar supported Alex from the other side and fired his own weapon amongst the trees at the shadows cast by the flickering flames about them. A tree cracked and slammed into the ground nearby, washing them in hot sparks.

Rachel trained her rifle wearily at the woods to her side, hoping to make out the dark figures between the trunks. It was then she noticed her ammo counter glowing back at her.

00.

A tall figure leapt from the trees. Rachel cried out, preparing to let go of Alex and fight the thing with her fists if she had to.

MJOLNIR armor brushed past her, and she turned to see the Spartan raise their rifle and fire a sustained burst into the woods past Omar. An Elite fell from behind a tree, purple blood spouting from its neck.

The Spartan turned, a splash of the alien blood on his visor.

Daniel.

Rachel let her swelling relief subside and dropped her empty assault rifle, using her other arm to better brace Alex. Omar did the same. Daniel, however, spun to face behind them, leveling his rifle at the darkness between the trees. Two figures leapt from the shadows. Rachel nearly dropped Alex.

_Jack and Logan!_

The two Spartans lowered their assault rifles, and Daniel followed suit. He motioned the two-fingered smile, and they returned the favor. Jack however, pushed past him and took Rachel's spot holding Alex. Logan took Omar's place, who turned and covered their six with his rifle. Daniel stepped forward towards Jack.

"How much time-,"

"Sixty-seven seconds," Jack interrupted.

The Spartans began to move. Daniel turned his head towards the Pelican waiting further ahead past the last cluster of trees.

A plasma grenade latched itself to Daniel's faceplate.

Jack threw himself, dragging along Alex and Logan, to the ground. Rachel and Omar hit the dirt as well. There was a blue flash and an explosion. Jack's eyes were closed. He couldn't bear to see another friend become a corpse. He knew though that whatever threw the grenade still lingered nearby. With this driving thought Jack rose to his feet, carrying Alex between him and Logan, and opened his eyes.

Daniel stood over an oozing mess that was once a Grunt. His helmet lay in charred pieces a ways off. Daniel's face stared back at him; short black hair, blue eyes, and a slight grin that might have passed for laughter. The whine of approaching Banshees shook the Spartans from their moment of relief.

The six Spartans sprinted the last length to the Pelican, emerging from the clearing. Plasma and needler rounds chased after them as the main wave of Covenant soldiers finally began to catch up with them. Banshees spotted the clearing at long last and fired their plasma torpedoes. The quickly-calculated shots missed, but the Banshee trio and several more now arced to make a better pass.

Daniel and Omar covered their flank as Jack and Logan helped Alex towards the Pelican's open hatch. Rachel and Jack leapt to the deck and held onto the railings, a hand out towards Alex. He took both and was hoisted up over the edge. Daniel and Omar fired bursts from their rifles into the trees, and were soon in full retreat as hunter blasts splintered trunks left and right.

Daniel and Logan leapt aboard the Pelican as it began to rise into the air. Omar was still halfway inside when a plasma grenade adhered to his back. He shoved off the underside of the Pelican with his boots and dove headfirst into the pursuing throng of aliens. Rachel cried out as he exploded, taking thirteen Grunts and Jackals, including an Elite, with him. The Pelican continued to ascend into the air, ten meters above the ground.

Banshee torpedoes slammed into the Pelican's hull, jolting its nose skyward.

Jack grabbed a hold of the railing. Alex slid out of the hatch and Bryce dove forward, catching his hand. Jack reached out and grabbed Bryce's hand before he could fall. All three held on as the Pelican shook from several more torpedo rounds, Alex dangling precariously out the back of the Pelican.

Twenty meters in the air.

One of the torpedoes caught Bryce in the chest. Green plasma washed away to reveal Alex tumbling towards the waiting horde of Covenant. Jack held only Bryce's arm, smoking from the elbow. Daniel pressed off the back wall of the Pelican and dove past the other Spartans, aimed towards the open hatch. Jack dropped Bryce's arm and swung out a hand.

Jack caught Daniel's wrist and held on tight.

Thirty meters.

Daniel's un-helmeted face looked up at him. His blue eyes flared with a cold determination. He needed no words.

_Let go_, his eyes screamed out at Jack.

0:17

Jack looked back into those eyes.

Forty meters.

Daniel reached a hand up and placed it gently over Jack's. He gave it a tight squeeze, a sign of brotherhood. _This is my choice_, Daniel spoke silently.

Fifty meters.

0:10

Jack let go.

Daniel dropped through the air, the harsh wind putting him into a slow tumble. He spread his arms and legs, slowing the fall. He descended towards the waiting Covenant monsters, intent on saving Alex. If he was still alive.

Jack wondered what Daniel's odds were of surviving such a fall. But it didn't seem to matter, as the Pelican screeched away into the sky, leaving the forrest, leaving Daniel, leaving Reach behind.

0:00.

A plume of ash and fire uplifted half the mountainside containing the generator complex. The wave of expanding heat and debris raced to catch up with the Pelican, swirling hungrily, absorbing everything in its path, singeing at the dropship's wingtips. Then suddenly the blast fell behind and faded, satisfied.

Covenant warships broke through the atmosphere, plasma warming along their lateral lines. Rivers of fire poured from their mouths, and the earth for miles was scarred in flame.

Jack let out his breath in a rush of emotions and looked about the cabin. Logan and Rachel sat, heads lowered. Eric could be seen through the open doorway to the cockpit, trembling with fear or rage or sadness, Jack couldn't tell. Ashley's voice broke in over the speakers, and after a slight waver, she spoke.

"Sir? Red Team?"

Jack's heart went cold, knowing the reality but hating it nonetheless.

"There's no time," Jack said. Fred, Will, Isaac. All of them. There was nothing he could do. "We'll have to find a ship that can take us out of here," Jack said. A moment went by, and Ashley continued.

"Green-One, sir. I've hailed an outbound frigate with a request for pickup. Lieutenant Commander Alkaev Vladimir says we're welcome onboard," Ashley said, then paused, adding, "He also says we'd better get there before he breaks orbit or he's leaving us behind."

Jack winked his acknowledgement light as the Pelican shifted and accelerated towards a new destination. He was too drained to speak. He opened the Spartan roster and marked all the other Spartans as MIA. He then re-assigned Green Team's roster to accommodate their losses. Green-One through Five, ending with Eric. Jack sat there, staring at the blinking tag labeling them "Green Team".

_What are we now? A handful of Spartans. All the others are dead._

Jack tried to make sense of their deaths, find a reason why it had all gone wrong, find something that had been accomplished. But he knew deep inside that they had failed. That for the first time, Spartans hadn't won. That perhaps they _couldn't _win.

_No. John is still alive. Together we might just stand a chance._

Jack wondered what John would say when Jack told him what happened. How each Spartan fought, bled, died, all for nothing. But it was then that Jack realized something. Perhaps it was not what a Spartan did in death that defined their sacrifice, all that they had achieved. Perhaps it was what each Spartan did in life, all these years, that amounted to their true value. Many Spartans had died this day.

But the Covenant felt a scar from each one of them.

Ashley called out from the cockpit.

"Entering the frigate's hangar at top speed! Hold on!"

Jack grabbed a hold of the railing and watched the words "Green Team" blink back at him, over and over inside his helmet. He had only one thought in his mind as the Pelican's nose dipped and they impacted.

_The Covenant will fear the color of MJOLNIR Green_.


	18. SII Chapter Sixteen Jump

**Chapter Sixteen – Jump**

**0743 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani system, forest near Facility A-331**

**Reach**

Daniel spread his arms and legs out, stabilizing his tumult.

Squinting through the screaming wind, he activated his suit's shield generator and boosted the yield to maximum strength, stressing the fusion core to critical. He felt his body tighten against the pressure as he pumped his hydrostatic gel layer to full. The smoldering treetops rose to catch him forty meters below.

Daniel shifted his limbs to angle his trajectory towards the clearing, where a hundred Covenant soldiers cried out in alien tongues, a MJOLNIR encased figure raised in their clutches. A snow-white armored Elite lifted an energy sword to stab the helpless Spartan held aloft, when it noticed the god-like figure descending for them from the skies. Daniel waited until he could see the orange fires flickering within the Elite's eyes before tucking himself into a shimmering, shielded ball for impact.

He felt himself grind into the Elite's chest and slam against the mud, sliding and tumbling to a stop amongst the other aliens. As he opened his eyes to strike, however, a great, thunderous roar erupted from the generator complex beyond the woods.

Daniel shook away the ring of his blaring shield indicator and he leapt to his feet, shoving his way past a Grunt and grabbing a hold of Alex's limp form. In the same motion, Daniel pulled his fellow Spartan close to his chest and dove face-first into the mud as the wave of the explosion rumbled closer, uplifting the trees in a wall of hellish debris.

There was a moment in which Daniel felt himself carried off the ground by what felt like a great tidal wave. He could only hold Alex tightly to his body as the sensation of swirling through thick water overtook him; a numbing pressure threatening to crush him. Daniel felt a powerful slam against his back as he crunched through what must have been a tree. He had only time to open his eyes and feel the searing heat of flames before the back of his exposed head smacked something and he saw no more.

o o o

It was dark.

Daniel struggled to open his eyes, but his vision remained black. He sat up halfway before a spasm of pain lashed about his body and mind and he collapsed back into the mud. He listened to the soft quiver of his own breathing for several minutes before trying again. The pain returned in full force and he fell back against the ground, infuriated. He blinked again, and still the world was shapeless and dark.

Daniel lay there for a while, steadying his heartbeat and listening for the sound of Covenant soldiers.

Silence.

Not a whisper or breath of wind stirred the ruins of the explosion. It was eerie to know that the forest was dead, that the wildlife had been scorched or crushed out of existence. Daniel sighed with exhaustion and drew in the smoky air. He could smell the smoking bits of shattered wood about him, feel the misty aftermath of the storm dampen his mud-caked face.

His face.

A cindering fire radiated from his eyes and clawed at the rest of his skin. Daniel writhed in the pain, no longer held at bay by the fading trickle of adrenaline. He instinctively raised a gloved hand to feel his cheek, and a layer of skin peeled away at his touch. Still blind, he tasted the bloodied mud on his fingertips and shivered with a morbid fear. He swept his bald, scarred head; not a trace of his black hair remained.

Daniel slammed his fist into the ground by his side, splashing himself in mud.

He heard a gurgled cough nearby.

Daniel rolled over, facing the sound, clenched fists ready for a fight. He couldn't see, but he could still lay low an opponent with a well-placed, MJOLNIR-enhanced punch. But then another thought spliced his mind.

"Alex?" Daniel called out hoarsely.

The creature made another sickly, liquid-filled noise.

Daniel carefully crawled forward on his elbows, knowing that whatever lay near him was obviously injured. But still, it might very well be an Elite, just waiting for him to stray close enough before launching a surprise attack.

He approached the noise, a fist raised, until he felt the stump of a human leg bump against him.

"Alex!" Daniel choked, running his hands over the Spartan's armor, searching for the wound. There. At the base of Alex's neck a deep, charred gash opened his throat to the dusty air. Daniel ran his fingers over Alex's helmet, satisfied it was secure. He hoped Alex was otherwise unharmed and just coming to from the explosion. Perhaps his body would respond soon, just like Daniel's had. He had to know if Alex was conscious, and so Daniel took his hand and spoke to him.

"Alex. If you can hear me, try to move your fingers."

No response.

Daniel searched with his hands and found Alex's other arm. He tried the other hand.

"Move this hand, then."

Three of the five fingers twitched.

"Again."

They did.

Daniel sighed with relief, then fought back a wave of panic and grief as their situation fully dawned on him. He had submerged the reality of his ruined eyesight until this moment, and only now did it truly sink in.

He appreciated and missed all the more the beautiful canvas that painted the world as he knew it. But deeper than this sadness there growled a frustration so deep Daniel found himself gripping Alex's hand tighter than necessary.

He would never again _fight_ anymore. He would never be the reliable Spartan he had always been to the others. The feeling of shameful helplessness was overwhelming, and he wanted nothing more than to take hold of an Elite or Jackal and strangle it, prove to the Covenant that he was still a soldier to fear. The thought of being left behind, useless, drove him insane. He now knew the bitter jealously that had filled the Spartans deemed unfit for duty after their bio-augmentation process.

Alex choked quietly, and Daniel was shaken from his internal torment, loosening his vice lock on Alex's hand.

_I chose to jump_, Daniel told himself. _I chose to be right here, right now, to save Alex_. _And I'll finish what I started, crippled or not_.

There. It was settled. He wasn't going to waste his time grieving over his new disability. He was going to do something about their situation. He had to.

Alex gurgled again in what might have been self-pity.

_And Alex_, Daniel thought. _He can't talk, and I can't see. _Alex was already suffering from his previous severe wounds. Missing leg. Paralyzed. Open neck wound. If he wasn't brought to a hospital soon, he was surely dead. Whether from internal bleeding, blood loss, or bits of shattered bone carving into his organs…Alex's time in this world was short if Daniel didn't do something.

_And what about me? I can't even stand._

Still. He had to try. The Covenant would finish glassing the planet soon. And then there would be nowhere left to hide. There was only one other option, one other place left to go. Perhaps Red Team…

Daniel placed a hand on Alex's chest.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll get us out of here. If you can see, move your fingers when I'm pointing your hand at the sun. Ready?"

His fingers wiggled.

Daniel circled his arm slowly through the air like a communication dish antenna, making sure to double back and start again in case he missed a spot. Finally Alex's fingers gave the signal, and Daniel checked again.

"Are you sure?"

He was.

Daniel aligned his arm with Alex's, gathering a sense of direction.

"Okay. Then CASTLE base should be…"

Alex gurgled a warning.

An energy sword activated nearby.

Daniel growled in rage and fear and lashed out with his fist towards the sound, hoping to knock back the Elite, if anything. But as his fist swung and caught nothing but the air, Daniel knew he was powerless to stop the Covenant warrior.

A loud, harsh crack of a sniper rifle round tore past Daniel's ear and punctured armor. The Elite groaned and slumped to the ground. Alex fidgeted excitedly and choked nearby.

Daniel propped himself with his elbows and reached a hand out towards their invisible savior, trying to signal to cease fire. Perhaps some marines had arrived on the scene? Why weren't they evacuating like everyone else?

Daniel instinctively tensed in fear as someone slurched heavily through the mud and stopped just before him. An armored glove gripped Daniel's lifted hand and pulled him to his feet. A spasm of pain shook Daniel down his spine, but he felt himself braced against the plated being. Daniel reached up and touched the stranger's faceplate.

A voice broke out from the man's external speakers, and Daniel nearly fell when he recognized the rough, confident voice.

"Miss me?"

Daniel tried to formulate words with his tongue despite the shock and relief. Finally he was able to whisper.

"Logan?"

There was a pause in which Daniel thought he heard a grim chuckle.

"Yes. It's me."

"But...how? I thought you left with the others."

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. But right now I need you to come with me."

Daniel swayed from vertigo.

"Where?"

"A ship. _My _ship."

Daniel opened his mouth, mind swirling, trying not to drown in the vortex of confusion and questions he had. But he decided that whatever Logan was planning he could trust him. Perhaps they still had time to rescue Red Team.

"What about Alex? We can't just leave him here. He needs help."

"Of course."

Daniel knelt to steady himself as Logan let go and moved to where Alex lay, groaning softly. Daniel heard a sharp intake of air and the sound of Alex thrashing wildly in the mud. Logan's voice reached Daniel's ears.

"Just hang in there, Alex! You'll be fine. Look at me! Just breathe..."

Ten seconds went by in which Daniel cringed at the sound of Alex dying.

"Don't give up on me now, Alex," Logan's voice grunted.

Twenty seconds.

The splashes in the mud became softer.

Thirty seconds.

There was one last, choking gurgle.

Silence.

After another minute Daniel heard Logan rise and return to support him. Daniel shivered when Logan clamped his shoulder tightly and urged him forward firmly. Daniel whispered softly.

"Alex...is he-?"

"Dead."

Daniel shuddered at Logan's finality in the statement. Logan placed Alex's helmet gently in Daniel's arms. After a brief moment of remorse, Daniel placed it over his head and clicked it into place. Ready, he followed the quiet splashes of Logan's footsteps as he led the way. He heard Logan speak up from the front.

"Don't worry, Daniel. The _Surrogate Victor_ is just a mile from here."

Daniel nodded, searching the dark world before him for something, but he couldn't tell what. His gut churned nervously in the same way it did during every battle, every moment when the enemy lurked nearby and danger clawed at his heels. He told himself he was safe, that he should be glad Logan had come to save him.

But all he could see, all his black and sightless vision could conjure was Alex's cold, dead face. And an image he knew he hadn't seen. Something he couldn't have seen, without his eyes. Something he knew he had imagined out of fear and grief when he had heard Alex's last, dying breath. And yet at the same time, he had felt it, had known it was there all along.

Logan grinning.


	19. SII Chapter Seventeen Scar

**Chapter Seventeen - Scar**

**1001 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani system, onboard **_**Surrogate Victor**_

**Reach**

"...and so I activated the HAVOC warhead."

"But how did you survive? I thought you said-,"

"I'm not sure. But remember that the crystal was able to deflect high energies. Perhaps it was able to shield me from the blast. All I know is I woke up onboard the _Surrogate Victor_. The crew said they had avoided the blast and were searching for Vladimir's body amongst the wreckage, and instead found me."

"And Vladimir? Did they ever find him?"

"Yes. Well, most of him. Half of him was close enough to the crystal to escape from the blast. The rest..."

"I see."

"Interesting choice of words."

Daniel tried to smile at Logan's remark, but pain and his own fears of Logan's true intentions lingering in the back of his mind held him. He was still trying to digest everything Logan had told him, how he and the others had journeyed to the Covenant Prophet homeworld and back. How the crystal they had found had distorted space and time. It all seemed so unbelievable, and yet here Logan stood with the battle scars to prove it. Or so he said.

Daniel lied now on a medical bed, fluids pumping into his bloodstream. Logan told him he had been unconscious for over an hour after the generator complex was destroyed. Daniel couldn't see him, but he knew Logan waited nearby, clearly not finished with his tale.

"You see, they took me onboard, not knowing that I had set off the bomb. I was able to convince them that it had gone off accidentally. That I was there to give Vladimir the Elder Prophet. I then took charge of the ship."

"They let you?"

"They didn't have a choice, actually. But I outranked them anyways. There was no need for bloodshed."

Something about the way he said that statement hinted at irony. Daniel shifted uneasily and tried to remain calm, tried to convince himself that Logan was just in a dark mood because of the day's events. Logan cleared his throat and continued.

"I learned from the crew soon enough that Vladimir had his own secrets. The _Surrogate Victor_ was on its own mission. Perhaps one more important than ours. It was no coincidence that it had yet to join the battle in space over Reach. Vladimir was tending to some unfinished business. He had something in store for us Spartans."

Daniel held his breath, waiting for him to continue.

"There are cloning chambers onboard this ship. One hundred to be exact. And they've come straight from ONI, Section Four. Someone named Patterson."

"I don't understand. I thought flash cloning was unperfected."

"It is. But it's been improved upon since the SPARTAN-II program. Vladimir and his crew were on a mission. But when he saw the opportunity to use us to win the war, he took it. Unfortunately his arrogance cost him his life. If he had been smart, he would have left and never come back. His mission would have already been under way..."

"So what now? What was his plan?"

There was a pause in which Daniel assumed Logan had smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. We've already started Phase One of Project SPARTAN-IV."

"Spartan _Four_?"

"Yes. Vladimir's files disclosed a lot of information to me. The UNSC has already utilized hundreds of SPARTAN-IIIs."

Daniel gasped. It was incredible. _Hundreds_ of other Spartans fighting the Covenant. Perhaps the war wasn't lost. Even with Reach gone, Earth and the other colonies still had a chance at victory.

"But there's a catch," Logan said, though not without a hint of amusement, "the SPARTAN-IIIs individually are nowhere near as efficient as we are. They are powerful in groups. But in the end they've all faced the same fate as we have. Their numbers are dwindling. So Section Four has taken things a step further."

Daniel flinched and cried out in pain as a needle was injected into the base of his neck from a port in his suit's armor. A tingling substance rippled throughout his skull, and he recognized the sensation as nanobots flooding his brain.

"Logan- what are you doing?"

His reply was calm, without emotion.

"You see, Project SPARTAN-IV needs the DNA of a Spartan. Phase One is to locate one and collect a sample. Even as we speak a hundred clones have begun to form with your DNA pattern. A hundred Daniels will be born, in their prime and ready to fight, within three months. Phase Two will consist of training and brainwashing them to become the perfect fighting force, loyal to me and me alone."

Daniel tried to resist and stand up, but his body was numb from the medicines injected into him. He started to shout for help, when he heard Logan raise a hand and close it into a fist. At the same time, Daniel felt a spot around his brain warm from nanobot activity and his jaw clenched tight. Logan chuckled with amusement.

"Our MJOLNIR suits are capable of much, much more than even Dr. Halsey anticipated, Daniel. Phase Three will allow us to unleash its full potential with the Mark VII," Logan said, his voice richening with the drama of his own words, "You see, when the HAVOC went off the crystal was not left undamaged. It shattered into millions of small fragments, most of which were lost to space. But some were found on me, lodged deep into my skin through the openings in my armor. With no shields they passed right through the underlayers of the suit and into my body. The pieces were removed by technicians, and some were placed along key points along my MJOLNIR suit. Giving me...advantages."

Daniel growled back at Logan through gritted teeth.

"Advantages?" He had to buy himself time. But for what, he hadn't a clue.

"Yes. You see, the crystal is controlled by mere thought. Something within it knows what one's intentions are, and it tries to act upon them. It is an ancient but powerful technology. The shards I've received hold nowhere near as much power as the full crystal once did. But it is enough for me to jump through small segments in space and time. I can teleport myself ten meters, slow time to my liking. I can even jump back a second every now and then, or until the power pack generates enough energy for the shards to use again. Imagine this kind of power in the hands of a hundred Spartans, all working as a perfect unit.

"What's Phase Three, then?" Daniel managed. He felt dizzy from the nanobots taking a hold on his mind.

Logan brought his face close to his so that Daniel could feel his breath against his ear.

"With the SPARTAN-IVs under my command, we'll be unstoppable. We'll let the Covenant and the UNSC exhaust each other in their war. And after that...well, the winner will surrender soon enough."

Daniel coughed up blood as a stab of pain lanced his forehead.

"And the nanobots?"

Logan chuckled grimly.

"They will be used to control my Spartans. They will practically be extensions of my own body and mind."

"Why didn't you just clone _yourself_? I'm sure you'd love the attention."

Daniel braced for the blow to his face, almost hoping Logan would end it all there. But instead Logan laughed heartily, as if they were friends sharing an old joke.

"I would. But something about the shard fragments still in my body have messed with my DNA. The computers deemed me incapable of replication. So I found you."

Daniel forced a grim smile.

"So with these nanobots, what will I become? Your lapdog?" Daniel spat where Logan's visor should have been, and was satisfied by the angry growl that issued from the other Spartan. "In your dreams," he added for good measure.

But Logan's attitude became light and cheery.

"No, not at all. Your nanobots are prototypes. And by the looks of it," Logan said, and Daniel felt his arm snap into a salute against his will, "they're working perfectly. But no, yours are designed to kill you."

Daniel heard Logan snap his fingers.

There was an inescapable fire throughout his body, as his limbs flailed about and his sightless eyes bled.

And then it was over.

o o o

Logan turned from the bed as someone barged through the door and entered the room. The crew member snapped to attention.

"Sir, your requested slipspace destination has been prepared. We're ready to make a jump at your word, sir."

"Good. Tell navigations to activate the Shaw-Fujikawa drive. We're leaving this system."

"Yes sir!" The man snapped another salute and spun on his heel to leave.

"And one more thing," Logan called out, and the man stopped back in the doorway, waiting. Logan used his power pack to channel the energy powering his renewed shields towards a new purpose. He focused the energy down the length of his arm and into the palm of his hand. The air before it rippled from the heat, and a bright orb of power the size of a plasma grenade gathered, waiting to be released.

"Do remember to knock."

Logan thrust his palm forward and loosed the sphere of energy upon the man in a bright, white flash.

A charcoaled mess fell from the doorway.

Logan eased off his helmet and stroked the scar running from the center of his forehead, down at an angle across his eyelid and further to the base of his ear. The wound glistened with the specks of crystal that remained from the passage of a shard, hurled by the force of the HAVOC's explosion.

_It begins. Nothing will, nothing can stand in my way_, Logan thought, glancing at the blank faceplate of his helmet sitting to the side.

_Not even you, Jack._

o o o

_- **Section III - Earth** in progress. ETA August 2008-_


End file.
